Rosetta x Nyk
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: 5 years after Daisy's Death, her only son: Nyk fall in love with a girl who have been to be Mario and Rosalina's youngest daughter: Rosetta
1. A Sarasaland's Princess Death

The small boy cowered in the corner, watching his father shout and yell in his drunken rage. Flinching every time he took a swing at him. His mother Daisy say on the couch, her head cradled in her hands, not paying attention to his crus of terror and pleas for help.

"Mom!" He cried, tears streaming down his tiny face as his father lashed out at him. "Help!"

Later that night when his father was gone, Nyk crept out of the cupboard where he'd been hiding. He peered around, his blue eyes wide with fear. His mother was laying on their stained couch. She was entirely still, there was no rise and fall of her chest.

"Mommy..?" He whispered, crawling up to her and grabbing her hand. He gasped and dropped it on the couch immediately. It was icy cold. She didn't stir like she usually did when he touched her. Her eyes didn't flutter open, she didn't smile her warm smile. "Wake up.." He pleaded, shaking her gently. "Mommy..." He checked her over and saw her cuts and bruises.

The bastard had finally done it. He'd killed her and left her dead body with the poor child who was stuck in the dark house. He was scared of the dark. Terrified of it. He backed away from her lifeless figure and started gasping for air. The room was spinning. What had he done? When would he be back? Was he next?

He sank against the wall and wailed like the four year old child he was. His eye was black and swollen, it hurt when he rubbed it but he didn't care. His heart hurt. His mommy was dead and he was alone. He was scared of being alone too. He reached out to hold his stuffed Marionette doll that was battered and dirty from him dragging it everywhere.

What did he do wrong? Why did he deserve this?

He willed his mother to awaken and hold him close to her like she normally would during storms.

He hated storms. He was scared of them. He was no match for the Lightning that cracked the sky. He was helpless. Nothing. That's the way he felt now. He moved his over grown, matted black hair and sniffled.

He was scared of everything. So was mommy. She was scared of death, and now she is dead. Funny how things happen like that.

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the front door. Shaken out of his thoughts, he sprang to his tiny, lanky legs and ran over to his mother.

Oh no, he's back. He's going to hurt him!

"Mommy! Help!" He cried, clutching her cold hand.

The door was kicked open and a toad officer entered, along with a Toadette in her early twenties and another man. Nyk couldn't tell how old he was.  
The Toadette slapped a hand over her mouth when she saw him and turned to the officer who also looked appalled.

"Take the kid out of here, he shouldn't be subjected to this anymore." The Toad shook his head.

"Hello.." The Toadette now spoke to Nyk and he looked up at her, scared. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Nyk backed away and shook his head, still holding his mother's hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She coaxed, walking forward. "I want to help you."

Nyk, still unsure, burst into tears. The Toadette scooped him up in her arms, looking at him worriedly. He desperately wanted to fight back, but his energy was gone. He lost all of his fight. He let her take him away. Away from the pain. Away from the misery. But not from his dark state of mind.


	2. Meeting Rosetta

He blinked his eyes open slowly. He was laying in the grass outside. He rolled onto his back, the grass tickling his arms. He lifted one arm, shielding his blue eyes from the bright sun's rays. He was alone in his adoptive family's backyard.

It was peaceful, staring up at the clouds that drifted past slowly. His black hair had been cut into a hair flip which he quite liked, despite teasing by the kids at school. He was only six years of age.

2 years since he's been taken from his real family. 1 year since he was adopted from his foster parents who often forgot to feed him. Sighing, he closed his eyes again, blocking out these thoughts. It was blissful, the sun warmed his pale skin and he felt himself slipping into his dream world that was often haunted by nightmares...

He jerked awake. He hadn't slept for long. It appeared one of his nightmares had awoken him. He was drenched in sweat and ran his hand across his tiny forehead to wipe off the sweat droplets.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped at the unfamiliar voice and scrambled to his knees. I small girl around his age was gazing at him worriedly.

He nodded shyly and relaxed, but also kept a safe distance from her.

"Oh... You were jerking around... Screaming.. Looks like you were having a stroke." The girl smiled. Her tooth gap looked cute and Nyk decided he liked her, although he didn't answer.

"You're Nyk, right? Aunt Daisy told me about you." She squeaked happily. "She's friends was with my mom and dad."

He only smiled at her shyly and sat on the ground again. She also sat, directly across from him.

She had Sapphire blue eyes that looked like a ocean in the sunlight and unruly brownish blonde hair that framed her tiny face just right. He sudden felt very self conscious and blushed.

"I'm Rosetta, I'm your neighbor." She continued, a bit to friendly for Nyk's taste. Maybe he just wasn't used to kindness...

He still didn't answer. He never answers to anybody. He thought everything he said was wrong. Apparently, she understood because she stood up and offered him her hand.

Cautiously, he took it and she helped pull him up. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was cute, but he couldn't say anything. He never could. Stupid Nyk.

His "mother's" voice saved him.

"Nyk!" She came running out on the deck worriedly, she froze when she saw them. "Oh.. Hello." She grinned warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Verducci!" Rosetta waved with her free hand, the other was still holding Nyk's.

She looked them over happily, obviously thrilled he was interacting with someone. "Are you Rosalina and Mario's little girl?"

"Yup!" Rosetta smiled happily.

"If it'd be alright with your folks, would you like to come in for a snack?" She asked invitingly.

Nyk willed her to say no. As much as he didn't mind her company, he couldn't spend that much time with her. He hated interaction.

"That'd be awesome!" Rosetta gently tugged his hand and dragged Nyk along to his porch.


	3. Fight

His mother was ecstatic when he began talking more. He didn't usually talk much around her, only Rosetta. That night, he lay in bed, tossing and turning, one of his nightmares was keeping him from falling into a deep sleep. His dark mind was creeping up on him in the shadows...

"What's wrong with you?" One of the kids taunted him, grinning with malice. His beady eyes looked like a rats in the sunlight as he grabbed Nyk by the shirt. "Are you gonna fight back?" He roughly shoved Nyk to the ground.

He was now in middle school. He was twelve years of age and was already running into issues with his schoolmates. He didn't fight back though, he let the group of boys shower him in punches. Occasionally he would shy away, but that only made them angrier.

Rosetta suddenly came to his rescue and moved herself between him and Bowser Jr, the leader of the group of goons.

"Back off." Rosetta growled, helping Nyk to his feet.

"You got lucky this time, twerp. Your little girlfriend was here to save you." Bowser Jr sneered. The rest of his crew obediently snickered until Jr silenced them. "Let's go. We have other needs to pummel."

When they left, Rosetta scowled at their disappearing figures before helping Nyk to his shaky feet. "You okay?"

"Y-yea." His voice quivered. Embarrassed, he looked down at his feet. "Thanks." He said, a little bit stronger.

She smiled at him and pulled him towards the bus. The afternoon sun warned their skin as they climbed the stairs into the yellow machine. Nyk slid to the inside, near the window and Rosetta scooted in beside him. She began talking about a new movie that was coming out and he turned away to look out the window.

As much as he loved his friend, he was in no mood to hear her babble about some chick flick. He nodded every once in a while to assure her he was listening to her describe the movie, but he hadn't understood a word she'd said.

He was distracted. Why was he so weak? Why did they puck on him? Why couldn't he defend himself? He balled his fists up and clenched his jaw in frustration.

He wanted to hurt something.. Someone. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of burying his fist in Bowser Jr's pudgy face. He suddenly came back to reality and saw Rosetta staring at him, bewildered.

"What?" He asked, unchlencing his fist awkwardly.

"You.. You looked really mad..." She whispered, almost scared.

He immediately felt awful and smiled, trying to reassure her. "Just had a moment."

Yea. A moment. His mind cackled. You were thinking about hurting someone. You scared your friend. It taunted. Since the year before, his thoughts were becoming more troubling and people were starting to notice.


	4. 10 Years Later

"Come on it's just a test. You've failed many test before right?" Rosetta thought to herself as she drummed her fingers on her desk. Rosetta sighed and slammed her head on the table. Rosetta looked up and became face to face with the teacher.

"Problem?" Professor Savannah asked as she looked at Rosetta.

"May I use the bathroom?" Rosetta asked. Professor Savannah nodded and then walked back to her desk. Rosetta walked out of the classroom. Rosetta walked to the girls' bathroom. She walked in and saw her best friend hiding.

"What are do in the girls' bathroom, Nyk?" Rosetta asked.

"I'm hiding from Isabel!" Nyk said terrified.

"What do you do to my Cousin?" Rosetta asked.

"Meowser throw paper balls and pencils at her ,and when she ask who do it, I got blame for it." Nyk said.

"Don't worry about her, I will protect you with my energy power." Rosetta told him.

"Thank you Roselyn, don't told everyone about what's about to happen," Nyk said while playing with his short orange hair.

"About what," Rosetta began as Nyk ran up to her and kissed him on the lips for a second and then ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **After School**

"I'll see you later Rosetta," Nyk replied as he walked off into the school parking lot.

"Nyk wait," Rosetta stopped.

"Need something?" Nyk asked while turning around to see his best friend.

"Nyk you know we have been best friends, since your mother's death ." Rosetta said nervously .

"Yeah, your the person who helped me though it," Nyk reassured.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me this Friday." Rosetta asked nervously.

"Like a Date ,I'd love on a date with you, Roselyn." Nyk said.

While Rosetta was blushing, Nyk brought her into a long and passionfully kiss, they when Rosetta's older sister called for her.

"I will call you." Rosetta said while walking to her sister's car.

* * *

 **That Night…**

 _She dances to the cheesy songs that she loves, brimming with childish ignorance and unbound happiness. Her orange dress swaying with her movements, emphasizing her wild but graceful steps. She spins with abandon, stopping when her vision doubles from dizziness. She wobbles a bit before straightening up. She sees me. I know because she had that silly grin she always has before dragging me into her crazy plans._

" _Hey, Nyk!" Her smile shine like a star. She runs to me._

 _A blinding flash of yellow explodes._

"MOM!"

Nyk sat up in cold sweat, shaken from the dream. Still feeling unreal, he buried his face into his hands, trying to get rid of the cold mist that kept biting at his consciousness. It wouldn't work. 'Why won't it work?'

"Mom?" His voice came out as a whisper, making him wonder if she even heard him.

"Bad dream, Nyk?" She sounds tired, probably still half-asleep.

"Yeah… It was so weird." His throat suddenly tightened up, but he didn't know why. He turned his head to look at her, to show her how the dream shook him up good. There she was, like in his dream, hair somehow still neat after hours of sleeping, and in her favorite flower dress, but her eyes… It seemed different, too sad to be his mother's sapphire blue eyes much like his.

Her mouth started to move but he heard nothing. A tear escaped her eye before she faded away with the mist in his consciousness. Suddenly, she was gone. His chest tightened once more, and the pain made him take a sharp intake of air, breaking the trance he didn't know he was in. 'Oh, yeah. She's…' His Former Dad _. His Mother's screams._ Tears fell before he even knew it.

He tried to get off the bed, but his legs were too shaky at first. With his second try, he managed to cross the room—the 18-step across felt like forever.

His memories box —her preteen magazines, daisy flower emblem and somehow, a lot of glitter on the box.

He spies a familiar looking book crudely stashed under his pillow, and gently tugs it away from its hiding place. 'My scrapbook!' It was just like it was when he gave it to her on her 21th birthday.

He carefully sat down on the floor. 'Too cold,' he thought but shook it away. He opened the scrapbook with caution and browsed through the pages, remembering the hardships he went through to make it for her behind her back. The pictures he agonizingly took of all her favorite stuff and the Flowers stickers he embarrassingly bought.

" _You made this for me, Nyk?" A nod. "I love it! Thank you!"_

A bitter smile danced on his lips once he reached the last page. There, for the world to see, immortalized for eternity in photo paper was him and his mother sharing a happy non-awkward hug.

He had just won the art contest that the school held, and he was really proud of his accomplishment. She was proud of him, of course. She was the one who helped him bring it to school and everything. She even stayed up with him for the late nights he spent working on it, and helped him finish his homework early so he can work on his project without any worries.

Just as he was about to close it, his thumb made contact with a paper that jutted out underneath the last page. Driven by curiosity, he turned the last page to see His Mother's addition to his gift—a picture of them the night before they left for The Star Kingdom.

Underneath the photo, written in her neat script was this: "Nyk, Your the Best Son! Never forget about Me!" He smiled fondly as he read it in her voice. That was the first summer they had out of town without his father, so it was a big deal.

He gently touched the photo only to realize that it wasn't glued to the cover. There was nothing underneath the picture, but when he flipped the photograph, his resolve shattered.

One tear. Two tears. Three, four. He started crying, but he wouldn't—no, couldn't wipe them away. He whispered apologies under his breath that he knew she couldn't hear. He hugged the scrapbook firmly to his chest, wishing that she was still here, his one and only mother.

"Mom... I'm sorry…"

 _ **As long as I'm with Nyk!**_

 _ **...**_

 _What if I wake up tonight and you are real?_

 _What if we could find a way to try to heal?_

 _What if there's no stoppin' us yet?_

 _What if the one true love's the only one that you get?_

 _What if there was still a reason not to go?_

 _What if there was still a little bit of hope?_

 _So don't stop, no stoppin it yet_

 _ **I will be with You Forever!**_


	5. Movie Date

Nyk and Rosetta were walking to the movie theater hand in hand. Nyk decided to take Rosetta to the movies for they first date. Sure, they have gone to the movies together with all their friends but this is the first time they are going to the movies alone as a couple.

As they arrived at the movie theater, they both pay to see a scary movie. Nyk had asked Rosetta if she's sure she wants to see it and Rosetta said, "yes," even though, on the inside she's a bit nervous. She has seen scary movies a couple times before with Madison, but she always covers her eyes during the scary parts. She just hopes she doesn't embarrassed herself in front of Nyk as they're watching the movie.

They went to pay for their drinks and get popcorn and chocolate.

As they enter the theater, they went to sit on the back row and waited for the movie to start.

"Hey Rosetta?"

"Yeah?"

"Look what I got." He playfully says as he holds up a bag of star bits and gives it to her.

Rosetta gasped. "Star Bits! My favorite! Thank you Nyk."

Nyk chuckles. "No problem. I know they're your favorite."

"They are. Thanks!" She said as she kisses his cheek.

Nyk smile and couldn't help but blush. Even though they are comfortable dating right now, she still has this effect on him where she makes him nervous.

"So, you excited to see this movie?"

"Mmhm"

"Well if you get scared, you know I'll protect you." He grins.

Rosetta giggled. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I don't think I'll be that scared."

Nyk laughs. "Whatever you say, Rosetta."

Though out the movie, Rosetta had already had her fair share of heart racing moments. She was trying her best not to get scare during the scary parts.

 _Okay Rosetta just stay calm. It's just a movie. None of these is real. Unless it's based on a true story.. NO Rosetta do not think that! Oh no. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of Nyk._

When a funny part came on, Rosetta started laughing so hard, but then immediately cover her mouth and look to see if anyone heard her.

 _I hope nobody heard that. Why do I always end up embarrassing myself? I just hope Nyk doesn't think I'm weird or crazy._

Nyk glance at her and smile. _She's so adorable. How did I get so lucky?_

Rosetta started to get tense when a scary part came on again.

Nyk seem to notice and whisper to Rosetta. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Um yeah, I'm fine", Rosetta said nervously, "I mean why wouldn't I be okay-" suddenly a loud sound from the movie made Rosetta jump and grab Nyk's arm and cover her eyes.

Nyk chuckles and put his arm around Rosetta and let her lay on his chest.

"S-sory." Rosetta said nervously.

He ran his hand though Rosetta's hair. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Rosetta looked at him and Nyk smirked and kissed her forehead.

When the movie ended, they both left the movie theater, hand in hand.

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?"

Nyk smirked. "I like the part where you got scare and kept holding on to me."

Rosetta gasped. "Nyk!" And playfully punch him in the arm.

"What? That was my favorite part. Oh and how you were laughing so hard and you were looking to see if anyone heard you."

Rosetta cover her face. "Oh god. Why do I always end up making a fool of myself in front of you?"

Nyk put his arm around her. "It's okay. I find it cute."

Rosetta shyly smile and giggled.

* * *

As Nyk and Rosetta arrived back at her house.

"I really had a good time tonight, Nyk.", Rosetta admitted.

"It was have fun!", Nyk agreed, blushing a bit. "I... I don't suppose maybe next week you'd want to go see a movie with me as well?"

But as Rosetta reflected on the evening, she realized that Nyk was a very genuine and caring boy and that he really liked her.

"Nyk... I would love that very much."

Suddenly, Rosetta leaned in and gave Nyk a soft kiss on his cheek, hugging him at the same time before she opened the door to go back into her house.

"Goodnight, Nyk.. I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"G-g-goodnight, Rosetta.", Nyk managed to stammer as he watched her head inside, gently closing the door behind her. He stood there for almost a minute before he looked at the darkening sky and smiling.

 _"L'amour peut être des beaucoup chose spledored"_ he whispered to the sky as he started walking to home


	6. Sick

"I am not sick."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm fine! I don't know what you – ah, ah, ah, ATCHOOO!"

Nyk rolled his eyes and handed Rosetta a tissue.

"Rosetta," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are sick. You've got a temperature, you're sneezing your head off and you sound really bunged up."

Rosetta scolded at him. "My head is perfectly clear, thank you."

"You spent the whole of yesterday out in the snow with Madison and you've obviously got a chill. Come on, lay down and I'll get your quilt from upstairs."

"But we need to rehearse for The Christmas Parade!" She protested.

"We just finished rehearsing." Nyk raised an eyebrow at her and she slumped against him, defeated.

"Will you put Gravity Falls on for me?" She asked softly.

"Sure. Just lay down. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead quickly and headed up the stairs, leaving Rosetta to settle a cushion against the armrest on the couch and lean against it, closing her eyes.

Nyk returned with her sapphire blue quilt and laid it over her, only for her to grab his wrist and mumble something about him staying. He grinned and hopped over the back, letting her nestle in his arms.

He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, switching the channel to a rerun of Gravity Falls. Rosetta made a sleepy noise of contentment and sniffled.

They continued to watch the cartoon for another half hour, Nyk sometimes checking that she was OK and feeling her forehead. Rosetta dozed on his lap, not really paying attention to anything other than that she was safe and warm.

The episode finished and Rosetta stretched, laying her arms around his neck and looking at him. He watched her back, a half-smile adorning his features.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured finally, cupping her cheek.

Rosetta blushed and averted her eyes. "No I'm not. I'm all red-nosed and ill."

Nyk smiled properly. "No, you're cute when you have a red nose."

Rosetta pulled his head forward a little and rested it on hers. "Nyk, do you mind getting a cold?"

"Not if you nurse me back to health," Nyk quipped, winking. Rosetta giggled and poked him.

"It's been a whole two hours since you last kissed me," Rosetta said, batting her eyelashes.

"I know."

"Want to fix that?"

"Sure." Nyk planted one on her mouth and pulled away, smirking.

"Nyk!" Rosetta whined. Nyk snickered.

Rosetta sighed and then smashed his lips onto hers.

His reaction was instant, as always. He was answering every question she asked, and she was clutched so tightly to his chest by his strong arms that she could feel his erratic heartbeat through her quilt.

Her fingers struggled at his hair, pulling and tugging as his teeth bit down lightly on her lower lip. She let out a tiny whimper; a low growl rumbled through his chest, and his arms loosened so that he could move his hand over her bare stomach.

A loud cough sounded from the direction of the door and they broke apart immediately, panting and severely disheveled. Rosalina was snickering by the door, and Madison was giggling behind him.

"Hey, guys," Madison said. "Having fun?"

Rosetta and Nyk went scarlet. Rosalina walked over to them and patted their heads.

"Ah, young love," she sighed. "Nyk, keep that hand below waist level, and you get star cake later. You get me?"

Nyk nodded vigorously. Madison seemed to forget about the compromising position she'd just found her sister in and turned to her twin.

"Star cake? You'd better make loads for Me."

Rosalina saluted her, just as Nyk sneezed.

"ATCHOO!"

"Nurse Roselyn is here." Rosetta handed her 'patient' a glass of water and Nyk returned a weak smile.


	7. Future Christmas

**This** **is** **a one shot about a future Nyk and Rosetta** **on Christmas Morning.**

* * *

Rosetta shivered as she stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She hummed a merry Christmas tune as she hovered over the stove, listening to the eggs sizzle.

Upstairs, a little girl by the name of Trenicia sat up as the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon wafted up to her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. She stretched before lifting up the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Trenicia flinched at the cold floor under her feet before jamming her bunny slippers on as fast as she could.

With her feet protected and her stomach telling her it was hungry, she scampered out into the hall and down the stairs for breakfast.

Rosetta was just finishing washing the pans she used when she heard little thumps coming from over her head, a telltale sign that her daughter had awoken and was approaching. She set a place at the counter as Trenicia descended the final steps.

"Good morning, Trenicia," Rosetta greeted as she helped her daughter up into a chair and kissed her cheek as she did every morning.

Trenicia happily accepted the peck and returned the greeting. She picked up her fork, put it on top of her food for a few moments, and stuck it on her tongue to test the temperature the way her mother taught her. Seeing the temperature was okay, she dug in.

The doorbell rang and Rosetta left to answer it.

"Maddie!" Trenicia heard her mother squeal. A chorus of "Eeeee!"s followed. Trenicia wondered if Aunt Madison's husband's ears were okay. She hoped so. "Trenicia's still finishing up her breakfast in the kitchen.

Susan, you can play when she's done," Rosetta said to the girl who had obviously had too much sugar.

Trenicia inwardly groaned. Why do she have to be here? She always annoy her. Pulling her hair, and she once threw her doll up into the attic. Good thing her daddy was there. He got her doll for her and chewed the girl out real good! Just thinking about that makes her feel smug.

"When can we open the presents?" Ugh. Hearing Susan' obnoxious voices always makes her good mood go away.

"Not yet, we have to wait for Uncle Nyk, remember?" Madison calmly told her daughter. Trenicia swallowed the last of her eggs and placed her plate and fork in the sink to make it easier for her mother.

"I think he's still sleeping, though," Rosetta said thoughtfully, knowing how her husband was much like a bear when being woken. She saw Trenicia walk in and a light bulb went off in her head. She knew Nyk wouldn't dare lay a finger on Trenicia. Not that Nyk would ever lay a hand on Rosetta, either, of course. However, Rosetta didn't much appreciate being called a "wretched she-demon" whenever she woke him up for work.

She crouched down to Trenicia's level. "Hey, sweetie, do you want to go wake up daddy for me?" she asked sweetly. Trenicia, seeing this as an opportunity to have some fun, nodded and scurried up the stairs. Rosetta sighed happily, thinking, _"It's good to have your daughter be a daddy's girl."_

After showing Madison's family to the living room, she went to wash the dishes.

Upstairs, Trenicia opened the door to her parents' bedroom as quietly as she could. Inside was her father, flipped over on his stomach and snoring loudly. She giggled for a bit at how funny he looked before backing up a few steps and dashing forward and leaping into the air, dive-bombing onto the bed. She landed right on her target.

Nyk was jerked awake when he felt a sudden weight land on his back. His eyes snapped open and he turned to give whoever did that a piece of his mind and his eyes softened as they landed on his six year old daughter.

"Morning, princess," he greeted. Trenicia laughed and returned the greeting.

"Mommy sent me up here to wake you up and tell you that Aunt Madison and Uncle Shulk are here. Oh, Susan is here, too," she added resentfully. Nyk chuckled at the fact that Rosetta sent her up here to wake him as he knew the answer to that. He felt a bit guilty at being so irritable in the morning, but he also knew that Rosetta was too kindhearted to let it bother her.

"Alright, just let me make myself look better and we can go down together if you want," he said, ruffling her hair. If it were anyone else, with the exception of Rosetta, she would've bit their hand off and Nyk took pride in that fact.

"Okay!" Trenicia agreed and sat down obediently as Nyk got up to go brush his teeth. He made himself presentable and held Trenicia's hand as they went downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine," Rosetta was the first one to notice them. Trenicia immediately ran to sit with her mother on the couch.

Nyk chuckled. "Good morning, wretched she-demon," he teased. Rosetta gave him a smirk and told him it was only when she was waking him up. As soon as their parents gave the okay, the kids tore into their presents, contrary to their parents who opened them much more calmly.

Trenicia shrieked in delight when she saw a huge pink vanity desk for her room. It had a large oval shaped mirror and large roses across the front of the drawers. She tackled her parents in as bone crushing a hug as she could manage.

Nyk shot a look over to his wife that said, _"I told you she would love it."_ Rosetta rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She had wanted to get Trenicia an art set in an attempt to make her as artsy as herself. They'd had an argument over it, but in the end, Nyk won with his much more clever comebacks.

As husband and wife, they loved to argue. It kept Nyk sharp and it helped Rosetta become a quick thinker and she got better with each competitive argument. Sure they argued all the time, but it was never serious. It was all for fun and they always swallowed their pride to congratulate the winner.

Rosetta gasped at the necklace Nyk got for her. It was a star made out of diamonds set in white gold with an aquamarine gem in the center. She tackled him in a mind blowing kiss, drawing laughs from the adults in the room while the children let their opinions be heard with loud sounds of protest and disgust.

Rosetta surprised Nyk with a copy of _Mario Hunger Games: Through The Fire and Flames_. She knew he didn't have it yet because he was just talking about how he wanted a copy just two days before and he only left the house to go work once the day before Christmas Eve. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug before leaning back on the couch with his arm around her.

Madison got matching power bracelets for Rosetta and herself to go with their new contrasting dresses from Shulk. They immediately helped each other get the bracelets on and held their hands a distance away to admire them.

Everyone except for Shulk started laughing at Madison's gift for him. In his hands was a makeup case for men. Madison seemed to think it was a great joke and laughed the loudest. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said. "My real gift for you is at home," she continued seductively before giving him a wet kiss.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, Sis. We have children in here," Rosetta said as the children looked on with curiosity.

"Can someone please help me bring this up to my room?" Trenicia asked after everyone opened up their gifts.

"Sure, sweetie," Nyk moved to get off the couch as Madison stopped him by pushing him back down again.

"No need, Shulk will do it. Won't you, dear?" she was speaking to Shulk now.

"Huh? Why do I have to—" he was immediately silenced by the look Madison was giving him. He picked up the vanity desk and started up the stairs as Trenicia told him which way to go as he couldn't see over the mirror.

"Come on, Susan, let's go into another room," Madison told her daughter and her stopped play with the toy train and obeyed their mother.

"So, it's just you and me now, huh?" said Nyk. Something was telling him Rosetta set this up.

"I have something to tell you," Rosetta said, suddenly serious. The nervous feeling in his gut got worse as his mind conjured up 27 different things Rosetta could say. However, as many reasons as he thought up, none of them were correct.

"Remember two weeks ago when we..." Rosetta trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. She was always so innocent.

"Yeah...?" Nyk replied, unsure for what was probably the first time in his life.

"Well, my 'cycle' has been late for nearly a week now and I think I might be..." she trailed off again, knowing he could connect the dots.

Connect them, he did. "You're pregnant?" he asked, just to make sure he heard her right. Rosetta nodded, not quite sure how he would react.

"This is great!" he all but shouted as he picked his wife up and spun her around.

"It is, isn't it?" Rosetta agreed, relieved that he wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, really.

He put her down again and sat back down, pulling her into his lap. They sat there and cuddled for hours, talking about names, what the gender would be, and what style to decorate the nursery with. It was quite the Christmas morning.

* * *

 **It is done! Whew, I was originally going to be just Rosetta, Nyk, and Trenicia. Then I decided to bring in Madison because, come on, it wouldn't be Christmas for Rosetta without her Favorite Sister.**


	8. Party

Nyk walk into his next class, a.k.a history. Ugh, why can't the day end? Or at least speed up to lunch. I'm so hungry! I look down and rub my tummy. It silently growls right back at me. Poor tummy. Okay I'm going soft.

Opening the door and everyone stares at me as if I killed someone. Gosh I was late for one class, and they all look at me like a weirdo! Okay maybe I missed more than one class, but oh well! Again, not like I killed someone.

"Why hello, Mr. Sarasa. Glad you finally decided to join us." My teacher gave me a dirty look and turned back to the board. She is the meanest person I have ever met. Have had her as my teacher for at least two years now and I can't stand her.

"Take a seat in the desk right next to Rosetta over there." She points at the desk next to Roselyn.

"Hey!" I nod at her. She looks up from her notebook and gives me a dirty look. "I thought we were friends." I give her a pouty puppy dog look. Making sure to pout out my lip all the way.

"Shh!" Is all she says, putting one finger to her lips. Than quickly looking down so she could keep up with the teacher writing notes on the white board.

I give up trying to have a converstation with her and sit down. I rip off a piece off paper from the kids notebook that was next to me. The geek hears the rip and looks my way. Glaring at me through his glasses. I flip him off and turn around. I wrote something down on the paper and handed it to her.

 **(The rest will be a conversation between Roselyn and Nyk. Nyk will be bold and** _Rosetta will be italic_ )

 **Hey! Why won't you talk to me?**

 _Because I'm working! Get back to your work!_

 **But work is sooooo boring!=(**

 _I don't care, Nyk. Don't you at least want to finish high school?_

 **Yeah, but what is not paying attention to one class gonna do about me not graduating.**

 _Believe it or not it can have a big impact on your grades by just not paying attention to one class. And since I know you I know this is not the only class you don't listen to._

 **Who says I don't listen?**

 _Your report card._

 **Oh ha ha ha! Your quiet the comedian.**

 _Thanks._

 **Your welcome!=:)**

 _It's called sarcasm. And what are those two dots?_

 **On what?**

 _On your smiley face._

 **Those, my friend, are dimples.**

 _...Just focus on what the teachers saying..._

 **But I don't want to!**

 _Stop acting like a child._

 **But I don't wanna listen to the mean lady!=(**

 _This is getting to out of hand. Nyk listen to her now!_

 **No!**

 _Yes!_

 **No!**

 _Nyk stop arguing with me!_

And than the bell rang signalling that class has end. Most of the people were exhaling sighs of relief. I know I was.

"You are impossible." I heard her mumble when I got up to leave. But when she said it I thought I could hear tone a bit playful. I think I'm hearing things.

* * *

Finally it was time for lunch. Rosetta quickly shoved everything in my locker just so I could get to the cafeteria early to get the good stuff. Right after I got all my food I sat down next to Toadette.

"Hey." I say. Taking a sip of my coke. Letting it sit in my mouth for a second before swallowing.

"Hey!" Toadette said. I'm surprised at how joyful she sounded. Like a drunk Santa on Easter. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July

"Not to be rude are anything, but why are you so happy?" I question biting into my sandwich. Thank god, Madison put avacado in.

"Because," Toad said coming out of nowhere, while putting an arm around his blonde girlfriend, "I'm having a, "Congratulations for getting this far in high school!" party! And your invited."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be able to come. So much work, so little time." I sigh. Playing with my star salad.

"You are coming." Nyk sat across from me at the table.

"I'm game." Penelope sat down next to him. Looking at me as if I were about to attack at any moment. I just shrug my shoulders and took a gulp of my drink.

"Okay where the hell is everyone coming from?" I exclaim. Looking around to see if anyone else was possibly going to come over here.

"Come on, Roselyn. Can you please come to the party? Please?" Toad and Nyk both gave me puppy eyes.

"Alright!", I agree, "But only for a little while." I reasoned. How bad can going to one of Toad's parties be?

"Yes!" The boys high five each other.

"But I'll have to go dress shopping."

"I'll come with you!" Toadette exclaims. I make a note that Penelope didn't say anything about joining. And I really didn't want to ask her infront of everyone. So I left her in her silence.

"But you have to promise you won't trick me into getting something sluty." I pleaded. I heard Nyk cough something into his hand that made Toad laugh, but Penelope frown. I didn't pay much attention so I shrugged it off.

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout?" I raise one eyebrow, or at least tried to. I never knew how to really do that.

"Nope. Fine, I promise not to trick you into getting any ugly."

"Toadette..." I groan.

"What? I've seen you shop before. Not the most stylish person I know." She pointed out.

That kind of made me upset. "At least I'm not wearing skirts that can pass of for belts." I interjected. Penelope looked slightly offeneded when I said that. But oh well. Her skirts are a bit on the short side.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Toad shouted. Causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us, and me to slump into my chair


	9. Ignore

"Okay... Hm. What would work for you? Something classy, yet sexy." Toadette utters looking through tons of dresses.

When we got to the shop I agreed to let her pick a couple dresses for me to try on while I pick out shoes. I really hope I won't regret my decison.

"Sexy? Really?" Rosetta question. Classy, yes. Sexy, no.

"It's senior year. You are in the dating pool. And if _you_ keep waiting, Mr. Right will never come!" Toadette holds out her arms in the air.

Rosetta sigh. Slipping on some nude high heels. "Why do I want to meet someone else ?"

Toadette pulls out a yellow dress with feathers and cringes. I cringe along with her. I never understood how people could wear such flashy outfits. "Short dress or long?"

"Short." Rosetta say, after a few seconds and add, "But not to short."

"Now let me ask you this, do you want to look beautiful for Nyk ?" she turns to me.

"Yes, but-" I get cut off.

"Exactly. And as your best friend I'm here to help you in anyway that I can!" Toadette hugs me.

"Than help me find something to wear." I hug back.

"Of course."

"Toadette..."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind..." I look downward.

"Okay." she looks at me for a second with concern.

Toadette than goes back to looking for clothes for me. While I keep looking at shoes.

"Okay, Rosetta got I enough dresses for you to try on. Now get to it!"

* * *

Toad and Nyk are sitting down on the couch at his house playing Mario Party 10. I was kicking his butt. He was just trying to roll the dice and trying to avoid me and trying to stay alive. He wasn't good at it. Soon after I won about twenty times, we decide to call it quits and order pizza.

"Ugh! Sequoya get here now! My stomach is lonely! It needs to party!" Toad groans while lying on the couch. His hands slowly going down his face.

"Just get something from the kitchen." Nyk grumble playing Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location on my phone. And Bon-Bon go get Him Hey! Rosetta once said that to me!

"I don't want to ruin the pizza!" He exclaims. Looking at me as if I murdered his sister. Which I would if she kept on screaming to One Direction songs.

"Then quit complaining! Where is your girlfriend?" Rosetta ask, swearing under my breath. I only had one more pig to kill and only one bird to kill it with when Toad's sister shrieked something so high pitched only dogs could hear it. Making me get kill by Funtime Foxy. The damn fox giving me her smug smiles. I really hate that fox.

"She's out shopping with Rosetta. Girl Stuff. I would tag along, but I don't want to be their pack mule." He grabbed the controller to play another round.

"Speaking of that-"

"You wanted to get back with Katelyn?" Toad asked.

"What?!" I shout, almost spitting out my soda.

"Nothing!" Geoff said too many octaves higher than usual.

"No. I was gonna say, when is the party?" Rosetta was completely shocked when Toad said that. I mean why would _I_ want to get back with _her? "I'm happily in love with Rosetta_.

"Oh, it's gonna be this Friday." The door bell rang. "I'll get it."

"Huh..." I said thinking.

"What?"

"Rosetta can't go."

"Why? She has something to do on Friday, but she won't tell me." Toad steals a slice of pizza. The cheese slowly falling off the bread. I was a bit ticked off when Rosetta said that we couldn't go to the movies on Friday. I mean I was okay with that part. I was just pissed that she wouldn't tell me what she was doing. Ever since the beginning of school she has been a little edgy.

"Dude that sucks. Will you still make it?" Toad gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, bro! Let's party!" We high fived.

"Yeah! Too bad your girlfriends got you on a lesh." I pat him on the back grabbing a slice.

"Nah, Toadette is cool. She's alright if I hang with the guys."

"Girls might say that they're okay with you going out. But you can only use that privliege to an extent. After a while the chick gets insecure and then _you_ have to make it better. Trust me I know. I dated Rosetta."

"That reminds me," Toad took a bite out of his pizza, "How is it like being boyfriend and girlfriend with Rosetta?"

"It's amazing."

Than there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I get up. My back was hurting from sitting down for so long, so why not?

I open the door and there is Toadette and Rosetta.

"I'm sorry the owners of this house have left town. I was assigned to clean up the house after they left."

"Just let us in, Nyk." Rosetta demands.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Hey, dudettes! Welcome to thy home!" Toad greeted with his arms spread.

"Do I hear One Direction?" Rosetta question.

"Yep." Toad responds.

"I won't let these little things slip..." Nyk lowly sings along.

We all stared wide eyed at him. He than looks at us embarrassed. "She had been playing that song for over an hour. Don't judge me."

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Toad suggest.

I nod my head. It would be nice to just relax. Toadette and Toad went to pick a movie. Duncan and I just sat on the couch. He sat in the middle leaving me no choice but to sit next to him. When Toad and Toadette came back Toad sat on the opposite of Nyk. While Toadette put the movie- Hunger Games: Catching Fire- in and sat on Toad's lap.

* * *

In the middle of the movie I put an arm around Rosetta. She looked at what I did but didn't do anything about it. I took that as a good sign, and lowered my hand. She then gave me the "watch yourself" look. So I raised my hand up.

I felt a slight vibration in my butt and pulled out my phone. On the screen read that I got a text message from Penelope. Five minutes later when I didn't reply, she called. I immediately ignored her call, turning my head back to the tv.


	10. All Alone

**Rosetta's POV**

I go to shut my locker when someone else does it for me. Whoever the person was raised their other hand to block both of my sides. I expect it to be Nyk, so I turn around slowly giving my best glare. But only to find that the guy was not Nyk, but a totally hot stranger.

The guy had muscular arms. With dark brown spiked hair, and eyes such a beautiful sea green. I felt them looking right at my eyes, but I did not look back. I can't believe I pick now to be the time to be shy. He was handsome over all. With his squared jaw and slightly crooked nose. High cheekbones that you just wanted to graze with your fingers with. His white t-shirt that outlined his eight pack. I couldn't look away,

I knew he knew I was checking him out. And soon after I realized I was Rosetta Karai Star. I didn't oogle over guys, Nyk is the only one who oggled over me! And to be fair he did. So I snapped myself out of it and looked him right in the eye.

"Do you need anything?" I ask simply. As if I had not just been looking over his perfect bod- Snap out of it!

"You know Toad right?" he asks. His voice definitely matched his body. It was so husky and sexy and- I give up he's hot.

"Your kidding me right? Of course I know Toad!" I reply.

"So you know he's having a party." he leans in and whispers in my ear.

I push him off me, not all the way though. I liked the feeling of my hands on his chest. "Yeah, I know."

"So I was thinking. Maybe you should come with me."

"Sure." My mouth said without listening to my brain. If it were to listen to my brain it would have said, "I'll think about it." or "I don't know." But my stupid hormones thought otherwise.

He smiles. "Great I'll meet you there." He leans to were his lips are lightly pressed to mine, "By the way, my name is Taiga Hanaya."

He walks off. Leaving me breathless.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

So for Toad's party we decided to all ride in the same car, since Toadette said it would help the enviroment.

So while I wait with Toad-who already set up everything at his house- for the girls to get finished getting ready.

Toadette walks out first in a light pinkish purple flowy dress with a satin ribbon tied around her waist with greek sandals. Her blonde hair is up in a french braid with little white flowers.

Than comes out Rosetta. Her hair is in ringlets that fall on her face perfectly. Outlining her cheek bones. Her make up is natural with only lip gloss and some eyeliner. The dress she wears fits to her body. Hugging every curve in site. The dress is light blue with one long sleeve. The dress ends at a risky upper part of her thigh. She wears blue heels with one ankle strap Over all she was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw.

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

Okay maybe I drank alittle too much.

Why do I think that you ask? Well right now I'm in a room making out with Taiga and to tell you the truth I have no idea how I got here.

*A couple hours earlier*

"Hey, beautiful." Taiga creeps up towards me. He has a drink in his hand and I can tell by his breath he had a lot more than just one.

"Hey." I smile.I grabbed a drink myself but barley even took a sip. The first drop that went down burned my throat. I didn't like the feeling, but I carried the bottle just so I didn't look like a buzz kill.

"You barley even drank anything! Come on have another sip." he urged me on. Though I hate being told what to do, something in my mind made me do it. As if it would make me feel better. Because the whole time I was here my stomach had this weird ache, as it something was happening or going to happen.

*Back to the present*

One beer turned into two, two turned into three, and so forth.

Next thing I knew we were playing seven minutes in heaven. I spinned the bottle and it landed on no one else but Taiga. The bottle was going to keep going but rotated right back to him. I thought it was kind of weird but I paid no attention to it.

We made out in the closet for more than seven minutes. It was hot and intense. I liked it. We kept kissing until he lead me up to one of the rooms and started to feel me up.

Again my mind kept saying this is wrong, this is just so wrong. But another part of my body said it was so right. My heart was confused which one to listen to. Than my stomach decided to said something.

I puked all over the side of the bed. "Oops." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it." he goes in for another kiss.

"What. The. Hell!" We both turned to see Nyk at the doorway. He looks more than furious and throws Taiga off me. "Roselyn you got some explaining to do."

"No! N-n-no. It's alright we were just-. It-it-it-it's alright! WE were just KISSING, Nyk. Like me and you do sometimes." I kept stuttering.

"No this is different. You're drunk." He tries to pick me up.

"No I'm not. I'm good. I'm super good. And besides you're not my mother."I fire while trying to glare. But my giggling ruined it.

"Come with me." He picks me up.

"No!"

"Yes." he says patient.

"But I want to stay."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

I looked at her face. So innocent. I can't believe someone would want to take advantage of her. I think back to a couple of days ago and realized I took advantage of her. Took away her virginity and left her with no pride.

I decide to take her to the only place I could think of. "We are going to my place. My step parents are out of town. You should be safe there."

"Okay!" she agrees.

Halfway through the car ride she falls asleep. I would sometimes turn my head to look at her. She's funny when she sleeps. She mumbles and laughes. I wish I could know what shes thinking of. Great I sound like Edward.

Once we reach my house I carry her inside. Leaving her on the couch with a pillow and blanket. I go upstairs to get ready to go to bed. Once I'm ready and in my bed comfy I hear someone come inside and lay next to me. I turn around and see it's was Rosetta.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She gets under the blankets next to me and says, "I'm going to sleep with you so you won't get scared."

"Why would I get scared." I lift one eyebrow at Rosetta.

"You're all alone. When I was younger and my parents left me alone I was scared. So I'm going to lay here so you won't have to be."

"Alright." I smile. While turning my back to her.

"Goodnight." Rosetta whispers.

"Goodnight." I whisper back.


	11. Letter

**Rosetta's POV**

Waking up I had the worst headache ever. I felt like I could hear everything, the cars passing by the street, the little pitter patter of the next door kids, even the rustling of feet in my bedroom. At least I think it's my bedroom...

I rush forward in the bed. Bad mistake. The throbbing got even worse. I look around and see the room still in somewhat of darkness. Probably around six o'clock, or the fact that the blinds were shut so tight.

The room was neat, unlike most teenage boy's rooms. But this one had a Princess Rosalina's poster covering the walls. Hiding the somewhat royal blue wallpaper. You could tell whoever lived here had this room since a young age. The carpet underneath was a light beige that had paint splatters all over. I remember this room before. But when have I ever been here?

I then notice something I have never notice before. A figure in the shadows on the other side of the room. I thank god that again my clothes were still on.

"Come on." the voice says. "I'm taking you home."

"Hey, Nyk..."

"So this is where you live." he says. We both stare up at my house. To him it must me some type of paradies. To me it's some type of prison.

"Yeah..." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he must of saw how miserable I looked. And it's true I would rather stay out here waiting in the car with him than go back in there. Because once I'm in, they will never let me out.

"Nothing." I look him in the eye. He looks a bit suspicious, but shrugs it off. My mother always told me I was a good actress.

I get out, but then turn back around. I see his confusion when I say, "Thanks."

"For what?" he already has his car on drive.

"For not letting me give myself up." Durning the drive back all the memories rushed back to me. And I knew Nyk knew what I meant, because he nodded his head before leaving.

I can't believe I was so stupid. Blame it on the alcohol was right. Last night I could of had unprotected sex. I could of got an STD. I could have got pregnant! Just because I was being stupid.

But don't get me wrong, Nyk is my boyfriend. If he wanted to take me on a date I wouldn't mind. Toadette was right, I do need to get out there and have my fun.

I see that we have recieved some mail. My hand slightly shakes when one of them is addressed to me. I looked at it before going inside. Once I see the Koopa logo on it I hide it in my purse saving it for later.

"Hey, we got some mail." I hand it to my sister, Skyler.

"That is good. I'll give it to mom. Now Rosetta I would like to know what you were doing out so late. And don't you even try telling me a lie." she points her finger at me giving me the evil eye.

"I was staying at a friends house. I didn't think you would mind." Really I wasn't telling a lie. I did spend the night at a friend's house. I just left out the part about it being a boy.

"Alright. But a boy named Michael came here earlier and asked if you were here. If I were you I would call him." she goes back to making some food.

"Okay." I go up to my room.

Since it was Saturday I slipped into some pjs and grabbed my phone. Not knowing what his phone number is I looked him up in the phone book. Once retrieving his number I called. He anwsered right on the first ring.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for last night." I here his voice on the other line. I could hear the hurt lingering in his voice, and I knew he truly meant it.

"It's fine. Nothing happened." Thank god for that. And if anything did I would be up in a doctors office to make sure everything was fine.

"How about I repay you with taking you on a date tonight to the movies?" His tone now flirty.

"That would be great!" I exclaim.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

After I dropped off Rosetta, I went straight home.

I was just so confused. When I woke up and saw her cuddled up to me on the bed. So I kissed her on the forehead.

But when I turned up to my house Katelyn was already there.

"Hey what you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with my _awesome best friend_!" she exclaimed. Kind of guilty if you ask me. Or maybe that was me? Ugh!

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

"To bad you didn't get here earlier. Than we would have been able to hang out. I have to go now. But we could always catch a movie later, alright?" I was happy that she couldn't hang out right now. I really needed some time to think by myself.

"Sure. Meet you there at six."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

After getting home from Salsa Brava and resting I remember the letter I had gotten earlier.

I look at it for a few minutes. Wondering whether or not I should open it. Hopefully it wasn't a letter saying that I will had to do another Circus Baby's Night Technician job. If Amber said I had to do one more night ,I swear I would sue so many times that she would be broke living on the side of the road in a cardboard box.

I was wrong. Instead it was a wedding invitation to Isabel Verducci's wedding. And everyone from the Sar Kingdom was invited.


	12. Unhappy Wedding

**Rosetta's POV**

Okay! I am freaking out! Who the hell in their right minds would marry Isabel? It must be some type of young hooker that is barely 18 trying to take all of her money when she dies. Or some incubus sent from hell to help her feed of the souls of young teens. Either way this dude is a mental case.

 _Dear Rosetta,_

 _You are invited to the wedding of Tanooki Nick Koopa and Isabel Haven Verducci. We hope that you can make it to our fabulous wedding! Ciao!_

 _Love,_

 _Future Mrs. and Mrs. Verducci_

Oh no no no! She's getting married to Tanooki Nick? Seriously? Well he was her first actual boyfriend, can't deny that. The wedding was in two days and I was sure that everyone was coming.

"Toadette?" I called her, because she was the first to come into my mind.

"Yeah?" her tone of voice sounded like she was going to puke.

"So I guess you know that My Cousin and Wendy's Son are getting married?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Don't know. I might be. Once I get the thought out of my head. Ugh! Imagine if they have children! No doubt it would turn into a hybrid."

"So you're going?"

"Why would I go?"

"Cause you are. I mean there must be some reason for them getting married. Don't you want to know why? You always love a good mystery. And going to a wedding won't be all that bad!" I try to reason with her.

"Fine, I'll go. Only because I'm scared of what you'll do if I say no!"

"Great! Now tell the others!"

 **Nyk's POV**

So here I am. Squished in Toad's van just to go to a wedding that will most likely be a disater. Not to mention the fact that Katelyn was up against me on one side and Rosetta on the other. My freaking hormones.

Anyways I got a call from Toad who got a call from Toadette who got a call from Rosetta saying we needed to go to the wedding. And somehow Rosetta, Katelyn, Toadette, Toad, Pit, Madison, Mona, Shulk, and me are all going. Yeah I called Katelyn who must have called Blake, who called Pit, who called Shulk, who called Madison. Man I got a headache.

"What do you think he can possibly be up to?" Katelyn asks breathing straight on my neck. I try to keep my eyes looking out the window at all times. She made it hard with her hot pink dress that had a little opening for some clevage. I mean on a normal occasion I would look, but right now Rosetta is keeping all eyes straight on the both of us.

"I-I-I-I really don't. Know, Katelyn." I manage to get out. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"They must be up to something. I know it. I have this feeling in my gut." And I have this feeling somewhere else. Not like I was about to say that anytime soon. When the hell is this car ride over.

"Hey, Katelyn." Toadette called from front seat. Since it was her boyfriend's car she got to sit up front all cozy with Toad while we were all suffering in the back.

"Yeah, Toadette?" Katelyn leans over me, putting her hand on my knee. Rosetta's glare gets even more intense. Oh shot look away, look away. Avoid eye contact with Rosetta, avoid freaking eye contact.

"I wanted to say I really like your dress."

"Aw! I like yours too!" Katelyn squeals.

"You guys sound like Me and Skyler!" Madison calls from back she is being squish by her boyfriend and Pit. Wario got to sit in the trunk. Ha, Doris!

"Hey Katelyn how have you been?" Blake says.

"Fine, how about you? Learned any new songs on your guitar?" she calls back.

By now everyone is talking to someone. Mona and Shulk calling out to Pit trying to make him feel better while he pukes in a plastic bag. Blake and Katelyn having conversation. Even Toad started to join in with Toadette and Rosetta's chat. Everyone's voice just kept getting louder and louder. Making my head throb harder and harder. And when I thought I couldn't take anymore of it.

"We're here!" Toad shouts. And everyone just falls out.

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

The wedding was about to start soon. No thanks to how far away we lived. So everyone sat in the same pew of the church. I sat at the isle, right next to me was Nyk.

"Isn't this wedding just beautiful?" I ask. I wouldn't hurt to talk to someone while I was waiting.

"Sure, if you like pink." he grumbles. He's probably only mad, because he had to wear a tux for what I believe is the first time in his life.

"That's true. For my wedding I think I would like an ice blue." I think of all the color choices in my head.

"Since when have you been thinking about your wedding?" he asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ever Since I met you! Every girl can't wait to get married!"

"I guess I didn't pin you for one of those girls."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises."

And when we heard that oh so beautiful wedding song chime out I couldn't imagine my own wedding. Walking up the isle, giving a slight smile up to the man I love. I was to caught up in my own thoughts until a shrill voice shouted, "She's gone! Isabel left! We have a run away bride!" Everyone in the room gasp.

When Tanooki Nick ran off to look for his bride I followed. He ran all through out the church pretending to look through every window.

"Nick!"I called out. He turned around acting surprised. I have seen enough movies of his to know he wasn't that good of an actor. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like? I am looking for my bride."

"Yeah right! What is this all for? All of a sudden out of nowhere you and Isabel decide your so in love you're going to get married and live happily ever after? Yeah I don't think so."

"Fine! You got me! This is all just a scam to get higher ratings!" he whispers. "But you can't tell anyone that."

"Wow. Didn't think I would get it out of you that quick. What's the catch?" I ask with one brow raised.

"The catch is you can't tell anyone! Not even your little friends! And if you do I will tell the whole world that your pregnant." he yells.

"Hmmm... Tell everyone that this was all a prank or have the world think I'm pregnant. Well I knew it was something twisted. Fine I won't tell anyone."

"Wow, took less convincing than I thought." he mummbles.

"What can I say. I'm a "changed" girl. So this was... Fun?" I try to look for a word that fit the situation but not coming up with anything.

"I have to roam around the church some longer looking for my beautiful bride. Feel free to go to the reception."

"Well this is awkward."

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

When Rosetta came back she said she went to the bathroom. Even when everyone saw here chase after him. And when we asked her what the whole deal was about the wedding, she said she had no clue. Except for the fact that Nick actually had true feelings for Isabel. Ugh! Like that could ever happen! So everyone stopped bugging her after a while.

The reception to say the least was kind of fun. Cool music and a lot of fog machines and strob lights. Perfect for a wedding. But the music was decent enough and so was the food. But it was gone with in a second thanks to Wario.

"Hey, Toadette!" I walk up to him, sipping on the beer I got. Used a fake I.D. for now I am Angelo Lopez, might be related to Mario or George.

"Hey, dude!" Toad greets me.

"Ugh! I hate weddings!"

"I know Toadette over there is starting to get the wedding fever. She's already talking about where she wants to have it! I don't want to get married yet! I'm only seventeen!"

"Calm yourself. I'm sure she doesn't want to get married for a while." I try my best to reassure him.

"That's what they all say! Next thing you know I'm on a one way trip to New York to get hitched!"

"It wouldn't be that bad. I'll even come with you!"

Soon the music stopped and the lights turned on to see one single person on the stage holding a bouquet.

"Hello everyone! I am Isabel's sister, Azalea. And since my sister has left her bouquet, I thought it would be fun to do the annual throwing of the bouquet. In the hopes that the girl that catches it will be the next to marry. Now all of you lovely young ladies go to the center stage!"

I took notice when Rosetta got up from her seat and stood in the back of all the girls pushing each other out of the way. It was obvious that she didn't want to do it. I bet one of the old ladies made her go up there.

And when Azalea turned around to through it, it was as if all time slowed down. All the girls shoving and fighting to catch it. I think I saw one of them bleed. And the flowers were thrown in the air. Landing right in Rosetta's hand. Making her the next girl to get married.


	13. Our Fun Night Part 1

"I'm serious Nyk. Tell me where you are taking me! I never said I wasn't mad at you anymore. Nyk? Nyk! Are you even listening to me?" I kept yelling in his ear, like I always do. Hopefully history will repeat itself and like old times he would just let me go, due to annoyance of my voice.

"First you just have to wait and see where I'm taking you. Second, just like I said earlier you aren't mad at me. And you know it! You're just trying to hide it, for some reason." He said while still pulling me by the arm, not even looking back. His grip on my arm is so strong- because I know for a fact that he doesn't want me running off- that I can't even feel my arm anymore. But he lightly lets go a bit so I don't feel that much pain. But even if I did I could handle it, and we both know it.

"Can I have a hint?" I pleaded. Hoping to get something out of him.

"Nope."

"This isn't funny." I tried to pull away, but his grip on me tightens even more, if that is even possible.

"I think it is." He chuckles. Usually when he chuckled I couldn't help but admit that I loved hearing the sound. Inside my head of course, never would I ever admit it out loud. But when I hear his chuckle now it sounds like it is mocking me.

"You always think my misery is funny." I reply bitterly.

"I actually don't." Nyk says, slightly annoyed.

"It seems like you do." I mumble under my breath so he can't hear.

"Hold on, we're almost there." he grunts.

I let him tug me along for the rest of the way, not really wanting to fight at the moment. It didn't take that long to get to the destination. After about five mintutes of being tugged by my arm, Nyk finally stops and goes behind me to cover my eyes. I struggle a bit in his arms.

"Okay, no peaking. Or else..." Nyk warns.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I ask sarcasticly.

"Kick me in the nuts and run away." He replies honestly. I would have done that though, so I stop moving around and just follow him.

"Hold on we are almost there."

"How did you even find this place?" I ask. But Nyk doesn't respond. So I ask again, " How did you find this place? Tell me the truth."

"Skyler told me about it, and I thought it sounded pretty fun." he says all nonchalant. "Okay, we're here." Nyk announces and takes his hands away from my face.

I blink my eyes for a bit due to the fact that they were closed for awhile. Ignoring the cold that came to my face since Nyk's warm hands weren't there anymore.

I had to admit the place was beautiful. It looked like we were in the middle of a forest. Trees lining the big beautiful lake in the middle. It was like a painting with a bunch of pretty blues and greens mixed together. I was tempted to take out a camera right on the spot and take a picture, but sadly had no camera on me.

"Wow, this is really pretty. But how is it going to make me have fun?" I ask questionably. I was so busy looking at the beautiful scenery, that I paid no attention the autumn haired boy behind me.

When I turn around the first sight that awaits me is a shirtless Nyk that is taking his pants off.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked blushing brightly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Roselyn." He smirks. I quickly look away, afraid that he was going to get fully naked. But thankfully he stops till all he is wearing is a pair of blue boxers.

He starts walking away. But after a couple of steps he turns around and runs toward the lake. Diving head first into the water. When he finally comes up he calls out to me.

"You are crazy!" I shout.

"Aren't you coming in?" He shouts right back with a big smile on his face. It's kind of adorable the way his orange wet hair was falling in his face covering up the icy blue eyes.

"No way." I say shaking my head side to side, keeping my feet planted to the ground.

"Why not?" he swims to the outer rim of the lake looking up at me.

"Because I don't have a bathing suit on." I state.

"That shouldn't stop you."

"You want me to go in there wearing only my under garments?" I ask appauled.

"I did." he shrugs.

"But this is different!" I yell, the blush on my face growing darker.

"Nothing I haven't seen."

I wanted to swim around in the cold water, but I didn't want to strip down to just a bra and underwear in front of my ex. Though he has seen it all, it's still degrading.

But after I while I put all of my thoughts aside. Ignoring the thoughts in the back, I went behind a tree and took my top and pants off. Coming out I laid them right next to Nyk's so I wouldn't loose them.

But still I just stood there afraid to jump.

"What's taking so long?" Nyk asks. By now he is just floating on his back like he has no care in the world. I swear sometimes I wish I could be like that. And if I dive in now-even if it's only for a couple of hours- I could be like that. But that's only if I jump.

I walk away, just like Nyk did, and turn around and run like my life depends on it. And soon enough I'm taking the jump.

The first couple of seconds in the water was a shock. The coldness wrapping itself around me as I slowly let my body sink down. After awhile I know I have to come up for air, so I surface to the top, by now my body becoming somewhat use to the water.

"Took you long enough."

"Well I usually don't go swimming in my underwear with my boyfriend."

"At least, I didn't ask you to go skinny-dipping. We still could-"

"Ugh, you perve!" I cut him off. My anger got the best of me as I splashed some water in his face.

"Hey!" he shouts, splashing some water right back at me.

Of course this starts an all out water fight. At first it was an actually fight, both of us wrestling against each other while trying to stay afloat. But after awhile our uncontrolable laughing stops both of us from proceeding our little war.

"You act like my 5 year old cousin." I giggle.

"Is that good or bad?" he asks with one eyebrow raised.

It feels so good to just hang out with him like this. It was like one of those rare moments we had when we were dating. We didn't fight, but we just hung out and talked and on some level got along.

"Yeah, it's good. But you still annoy the crap out of me." I smirk.

"Hahaha." he laughs sarcastily, which causes me to laugh.

"We should go back to the hotel. I bet my mom is worried sick about me." I go to get up and out of the water, but Nyk grabs me before I can.

"Oh come on, we barely even did anything!" he complains.

"I'm tired, my parents have no clue where we are, and I didn't even eat that much."

"That's your fault for not eating." he points out. I can see in his eyes that he is disappointed for me not wanting to stay. It makes me feel bad, but not as bad as knowing that everyone else is probably worried. I can even imagine My Mom going to the cops to file a missing persons report.

"I promise we can do _whatever_ you want. _Tomorrow_. But right now we really have to go tell everyone we are okay."

by hold on me loosens and I get up and head over to my dry clothes. I quickly get them on to warm me up a bit.

"You promise?" he asks and he also gets out.

"Promise."


	14. Our Fun Night Part 2

_It was a black hole. I literally mean a black hole. There was nothing there- atleast I don't think there was. It was kind of vivid. Just a big black nothing, but at the same time something. Like a bunch of memories coming back._

 _"Ssshhh- it's okay-."_

 _"I'm scared-."_

 _"I love you-."_

 _"I never thought you would do this to me-."_

 _"Rosetta wait-!"_

 _"I just wish I could fall asleep... And never wake up-."_

"Rosetta..." I hear Nyk call to me.

"What?" I ask half asleep.

"Get up. You have to get ready." He shakes me a little. By now I'm fully awake. Thankful to get away from all the terrible memories from my past.

"Why?" I complain. Still tired from last night.

Right when we got back, Rosalina pumbles us with question. And after about fifteen minutes of anwsering them, Skyler offers for all of us to go on a hike through the forest. At first we thought it would be fun, because at the end of the hike is a beautiful waterfall.

There was two different routes, the three mile one, and the four and a half mile one. Skyler of course picks the four and a half mile one saying it would be fun for all of us to spend as much quality time as we can.

Let's just say at the end we took the wrong turns and ended up right bak at the beginning without seeing a waterfall-and might I add by now it is about seven o'clock. Which says a lot since we left at about one o'clock and the hike was only suppouse to be three hours.

"Because... Guess where I'm taking you."

"What place are we going to which requires you to wake me up at five in the morning." I ask him irritated.

"I'm taking you to six flags."

"Yay!" I mumble into my pillow.

"Get up." he coos in my ear, playing with my hair.

"Fine." I say while I get up from the bed. Goosebumps rising on the part where Nyk's fingers lightly touched. I try to ignore the feeling, but it was really hard. "Wow, you are already ready?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah..." his voice is barely a whisper, a slight blush growing on his face.

"Aw... You were excited to spend the day with me." I accuse.

"Maybe." he jokes with me, lightly punching my arm.

I giggle while I head to the bathroom, a blushing forming on my cheeks as well.

It took some time to pick out a comfortable outfit. Soon I settled into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said, "You want a cookie?" in rainbow letters. With a pair of rainbow converse and a cookie necklace with cookie earrings. The outfit in itself was really preppy.

"Wow." Nyk's starts to laugh when I come out.

"Oh ha ha. We are going to Six Flags, it's not like I'm going to wear a dress and some heels." I retort.

"No- no! I like it! It looks really good on you." Nyk says with a blush on his face for the second time this day. Which says a lot since it's only morning and Nyk almost never blushes.

"So, why don't we getting going?" I ask pointing towards the door, eager to leave.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

The drive to six flags was pretty fun. It was nice to have a tiny fight with Roselyn, I know I'm a sick person. But it wasn't a huge fight! It was just a fight about what radio station we should listen to...

"Nyk! I am not listening to that garbage you call music!" She quickly changed the channel once she heard the peircing screams of one of Ariana Grande.

"Yeah, and I'm not listening to some auto-tune that people actually enjoy listening to." I reach my hand over and change the channel back.

"It's better then listening to a guy scream for three minutes." she reaches over to change the channel once again. And it went like that for a couple of minutes, both of us changing the channel right after the other.

 _So here's my number-_

 _We are young forever!-_

 _I live for the applause-_

 _In the diary of jane-_

 _That's what makes you beautiful-_

 _I'm so sick-_

 _L.U.V Madonna-_

 _I can feel you all around me-_

 _Some nights I'm scared you'll forget me-_

"Okay stop!" Rosetta yells when I go to change it. "We are not going to decide any time soon what to listen to, so why don't we just not listen to anything?" she suggests. Which I have to admit its better than constantly changing the radio stations.

"Fine, it doesn't even matter we are already there." I say as I pull up into the parking lot.

"Finally." I hear her mumble under her breath. That girl sometimes gets me so aggravated, and I love it.

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

So after being there for several hours we have not ridden any rollercoaster. And not because the lines we are too long- even though they were- it was because I was too scared to go on one.

"Oh come on! It's just a roller coaster! I know you have been on one before." Nyk says as he tries to persuade me to get in the line.

"Yeah, I have. And the last time I was on one I puked at the top, you know I'm not that good with turns and drops and all that stuff!" I agrue back. Trying to convince him I shouldn't go on.

"Just one time, okay?" he looks at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes. And I couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." I sigh. And he pulls me in the line.

*Fourty-five minutes later*

"Can we go?" I plead.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we are next."

And in horror I see the death machine pull up signaling our time to get on. And reluctantly I get on while the guy pushed the bars down after we strap ourselves in.

"Nyk, I barley even passed the weight requirment. What if I fling off?" I ask worriedly, as a bunch of visions of me falling off popped into my head. Which only made me more nervous.

"Don't worry, I got you." He says to me. And with that Nyk takes a hold of my hand and gives in a reassuring squezze. It made me feel a bit better, as the rollercoaster made it's way.

It wasn't so bad at first, just some sharp turns. But then we got to the dip. And the whole time we slowly climbed up my stomache was reeling. I felt bad for Nyk, with how tight my hand was gripping his. I could have sworn I was about to pull it out of it's socket.

"It's okay." he tries to calm me. But nothing was able to.

And finally we were at the top and it took it's damn time to just wait there for a while, letting the feeling of being up in the sky with only a metal rod holding you down set in. And then- we dropped.

I can honestly say everyone elses screams were not even close to mines. But thankfully we got to the bottom and I was safe.

"Hahaha! See! I Told you, you had nothing to worry about." Nyk laughed right beside me, and the fact that my hand was holding his settled into my mind and I quickly pulled away while blushing.

"Yeah." I breathe out.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He says while pulling me out of the mini-car and towards the food court.

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

"Well today was pretty fun." I say while dipping my chicken strip into my ranch dressing and shoving it in my mouth. The day was quite pleasing even though most of it was spent playing carnival like games and winning super hero prizes. But nothing beat the feeling of being on that roller coaster with Rosetta and her holding my hand for dear life.

"Yeah, fun." She says sarcastically, while taking a bite out of her salad. "After this can we head back? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure, but first I want to do something."

"What's that?" she looks at me questionably.

"I want to go to the photobooth and take some pictures."

"Okay." she smiles. And once we were finished eating we headed straight to a photobooth.

"I'll pay for it." she goes to take some money out of her pocket.

"No let me." I put on hand over hers to make her stop and reach for my wallet and pull out three bucks and stick it in the machine.

For the first photo me and her both did fish faces and for the second one we pointed fake hand guns at the camera.

"What should we do for the last one?" she asks as she turns her head to me.

"I think I have an idea." I smirk and right when the countdown on the screen hits three I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.


	15. I have a What!

"Hey buddy." his voice was shaking when said that which Nyk noticed

"What did you do?" he asked boredly

"Uh well your mother and I have some news could we talk?"

"What about Mom?" He asked as he saw her back turned to the window

"She'll join us soon." Nyk then escorted his adopted father to his two bedroom apartment, Nyk then went to give his father some water from the tap because he didn't have anything else to serve

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Nyk said as he took a long sip

"I'll just come out with Nyk, your real mother Princess Daisy have a daughter before she died and she is in the car with your adopted mother right now talking to her." Nyk then spat his water and looked at his adopted father

"I have a sister, I haven't seen you in years and why didn't you call or came to tell me this."

"I'm telling you now." his adopted father chuckled nervously."

Dad, you're like 50 something years old how are you…. You know what never mind." Nyk shivered as he got a quick glimpse of what they did in his head

"Look Nyk I know that this is asking much of you, but I need you to take in your baby sister."

"WHAT!? I can't do that I have a job, a girlfriend, and school to think about I'm too busy to take care of a baby."

"She four, by the way, Nyk, please we're getting too old I start my retirement with your mother next week." he begged

"Dad, I can't do this the only time I actually to care of a kid was when I was helping Rosetta on a babysitting job."

"Nyk I know that you can do this, please for you dear mother and me." he pleaded

"I guess I can take my classes online." Nyk said with a smile

"Oh thank you son." He then hugged his son and called his wife and the girl up after a minute Nyk heard voices coming from the front door Mr. Pearce then answered and Nyk saw his adopted mom and a cute little girl clutching on to a stuffed Princess Daisy doll and her dress as the two looked at each other eyes in wonder

"It's go to see you again Nyk I missed you so much." She said as she hugged him and he hugged back.

"So this is my little sister, huh." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Yes, Nyk this is your little sister." Nyk then crouched down to look at his new sister

"So what's your name?" he asked her the girl then looked up at her mother

"It's okay he's your brother." the girl then looked at him and took a deep breath

"My name is Teresa." she said while looking at her shoes

"Hello Teresa, you can call me Nyk." he said as he patted her head she smiled at this

"Look's like your staying with me for awhile." Nyk said with a smile Teresa then yawned and nodded her

"Oh my it's passed her bed time, Nyk where's the bedroom?" his mom asked as she picked her up

"Around the corner, next to the bathroom." Nyk directed as his mother left around the corner. Nyk and Mr. Pearce went to the car to get Teresa's stuff to bring in Nyk's mother then came out.

Nyk then hugged his parents goodbye Nyk's then called Rosetta to come by tomorrow morning instead of tonight, she yelled at him but he promised to make it up to her Nyk then sat down on his couch and watch a little tv before passing out on the couch.

 **The** **Next** **Morning**

Nyk awoke to the of his door being banged on he then got up and puts on a hoodie and answers it to find his girlfriend with her arms cross tapping her foot with an angry expression

"Y'know, you're cute when you're mad." Nyk said as she pushed him aside and walked in and sat on the couch

"You may~ explain why you stood me up last night." Rosetta said with her arms still crossed that's when she noticed the pink luggage next to the sliding door to his terraces

"What's that, is there another girl here?" she said with a sour expression

"Okay before you get angry, and get that cute fire hair, you make let me explain." Nyk said still tired

"Okay, one what do you mean "that fire hair" second explained then."

"It'll be better if I show you." He then grabbed her hand and escorted her to his bedroom and opens the door quietly the couple then peeked in and saw the sleeping little girl holding her stuffie as she sleeping the two then left the sleeping little one, Nyk and Rosetta then went back into the living room for Nyk to further explain the situation

"So your adopted parents dump your little sister on you to take care of her while they retire, doesn't seem fair to you."

"I know, but my parents seem a little different they actually begged me to take her in." Before Nyk could explain more they heard Teresa scream the two then rushed towards Nyk's bedroom and saw Teresa crying under the blankets hugging her stuffed doll

"Teresa, calm down you okay." he said calmly, which worked she then saw Nyk and hugged him tightly with tears still falling down her cheeks, Nyk then patted her head and started hearing meowing coming from Teresa as she went back to sleep in his lap

"This is why I had to cancel last night." Nyk said as Rosetta sat down next to him and took Teresa into her lap

"Nyk, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." she said as she rubbed Teresa's head.

"Thanks for understanding." he said with sincerity

"But, I don't think you can raise a child on your own, Nyk." That hurt Nyk's pride, Rosetta then placed Teresa back down on the bed placed the covers on her and pulled Nyk out of the room.

"Nyk what I mean back they're was that I won't let you raise a child by yourself, look I was going to ask you last night but, would you let me move in with you so that we can raise her together." Rosetta said as she grabbed his hand

"Rosetta, I would love that in fact I was going to ask you that but are you sure you want to do that?"

"Nyk face it your hopeless without me." Rosetta had him there when it came to taking care of children she is much better

"It's settled then I'll pack my stuff and you can bring Teresa around my placed around 7:00 to pick up my stuff, here's a key I'll probably be at work during that time."

"So wait that means I'll have to move all the boxes myself." Nyk exclaimed

"Think of it as that payback you owe me."

She said as she kissed his check left the apartment to start packing as she left Teresa walked in rubbing her eyes holding her stuffie

"Big bro Nyk, we're hungry."

"Big bro Nyk? Wait we?" he question

"Me and Daisy." She said as she squeezed the plush making it say "Hi I'm Daisy" and It's easier to say that then big brother plus I can remember your name easier that way." She explained

"Smart girl, so what do you want to eat?" he asked while walking her to the kitchen he then noticed that she couldn't reach the table, Nyk then grabbed his couch pillow and gave it to Mabel to sit on

"Can I have some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure." Nyk then began cooking and served Teresa's eggs ,while he had a cup of hot chocolate

"So Teresa, tell me about yourself, what was your life before you met me." Teresa then stopped eating and dropped her fork, Nyk turned around and saw her face she looked terrified her hands we're on top of her head she was murmuring something, Nyk then walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug

"I'm sorry Teresa."

"Don't let him take me please don't let him take me!" Teresa yelled

"Teresa calm down, it's okay you're safe, no one will take you away from me Teresa." Nyk proclaimed, which helped Teresa to calm down as she hugged Nyk crying ,Nyk then noticed the eggs were burning.

"Nyk then turned off the stove and threw away the burnt eggs and took Teresa to the couch and comfort her

"Teresa, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm okay Nyk."

"Hey let's go out and eat and find you a new bed for your bedroom, does that sound good?"

"That's sounds like fun." Teresa said with a small smile

"Okay, let's unpack you some fresh clothes and get going." Teresa then grabbed her suitcase and ran into Nyk's room to change, Nyk then noticed a small letter that fell off Teresa's luggage and it had Nyk's name on it, he opened it and began reading it.


	16. Kidnapped

**Credit for the idea goes out to 15PrincessAutumn15's Mario Stories.**

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

I sit there on the chair playing my violin. It fills the air softly. Pulsing through the house. A hauntingly beautiful melody.

No one is here, I'm alone. Always have and always will be. A bad attitude doesn't get you many friends. I had maids and butlers, but they all left. People came and people went, never wanting to stay. But it didn't matter to me. I got use to it. At least that's what I had to tell myself.

But there was always these certain people that never left me alone. Paparazzi. They always came. Wanting to know how everyone's favorite Princess was doing, and if her life was as sad and lonely as they all thought. I would try to change locations, but it didn't matter. They were like flies, you could try to shoo them away, but they always come back.

I didn't notice the faint sound of footsteps behind me, I was too absorbed in my thoughts. But after a couple of seconds an arm wrapped around me, while a hand put a gun to my head. And the mysterious person tries to take me away. The violin crashes to the floor, while I struggle in the strong un-welcoming arms.

And after a great load of fighting back it all stops. Because the man bashes the butt of his gun on my head. And my eyes start to droop, as the last thing I see is the image of my house fading away into the horizon.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

After dropping Teresa at Isabel's House for a sleepover with Penelope, I grab the remote off the coffee table and turn on the TV to the news. I don't really pay attention to it as I make myself a bowl of cereal. But the words "kidnapping", sure does.

I quickly go back into the living room, turning up the volume.

"Recently there has been a kidnapping in the Star Kingdom. Famous reality show star and princess, Rosetta Star, has been reported missing. After a whole week of not contacting any of her friends or family, her mother, Rosalina Star, started to worry.

So the mother got in her car and drove straight to the sixteenth year-old's house. she was horrified to see that not only was the door unlocked, but her daughter was not home. "

That was all I could watch before I forced myself to turn of the TV. It was hard to even watch that much of it. But all I know is that Rosetta is missing, gone. And I was going to find her.


	17. Finding Rosetta

**Rosetta's** **POV**

When I woke up I didn't know what to think. Of course I was trying to convince myself that it was all a dream, that I wasn't captured from my home. But of course I was.

I looked around to see if I could guess where I was at. But there were no windows, or holes, or anything that I could peak through in order to see the outside world. But from the looks of it I was in a basement.

All around me were poorly cleaned brick walls that seeped dirt and grime. And on the ground was dusty hardwood floors, the whole place was a mess in reality! The only funiture in the room was a cracked wooden bed, and it was probably only there so I had a place to sleep.

I would try to break out but I was to tired. My limbs were aching, and I had no idea why.

The only thing that was really on my mind as I layed on the ground-with my clothes tattered- was why? Why would someone want to take me? I was nothing big. After World Tour, everyone forgot about me. I was nothing to the media without Nyk. So why what would I be worth now?

sigh* Nyk. I haven't heard from Nyk in forever. Sure he would always call, but I never wanted to pick up. I couldn't hear his voice, and I couldn't hear about how great life was for him now that he was without me. It would hurt me too much.

 _* **Flashback** *_

 _Me and Nyk are both lying on the sofa, with his arm drapped around my waist and one of his hands playing with a lock of my hair._

 _"Nyk." I whisper._

 _"Yeah, Roselyn?" he asks. I smile into his chest, hearing his voice was enough to make me smile. It was as if it was only for my ears to hear._

 _"What are you thinking of?" I ask even though I didn't really want to know. The question was just an excuse for him to keep whispering in my ear, it was like a lullaby a mother sings to her child before they go to bed._

 _"You." he reply, I can hear the smile in his voice._

 _"You are going soft." I bury my face further into his chest, enveloped in the warmth._

 _"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he jokes with me. I giggle slightly._

 _Neither of us saying anything afterwards, we don't really need to. Just being in each others arms was good enough. At least it was for me._

 _And a couple of moments after that I let myself enter a deep sleep._

 **Nyk's POV**

It has been a week since I first heard about Rosetta going missing. I decided to join an agency and become a secret agent so I could rescue her. It took a bit more convincing to actually let them agree to let me work on her case.

"Please! I really need to work on this case!" I beg, which was really hard for me.

"Why?" Meowser asks me bitterly. Lately he has been very cranky with what all the trouble that has been going on. He spent all of his time at work trying to solve cases, which didn't help with his hygiene. I swear you could smell him from a mile away.

"Because..." I trail off, trying to find words to say.

"Maybe we should let someone else work on this case." Meowser tries to reason with me. But he should know me better than that. I'm not one to give in that easily.

"But why?" I complain. It only makes him more stressed out when I fight back at him. I was getting so close from making him explode. But I didn't care, as long as I got the case in the end.

"We need someone that will be professional." He gets out with grinded teeth. I was getting so close to making him just give up the fight. I just had to keep pushing my limits.

"You don't think I'll be-" I try to plead with him some more but he cuts me off.

"If I give you this case will you actually stay committed to it?" He finally popped.

"Of course sir!"

"Alright then, go on and head over to the suspects house and find as much clues as you can. Tomorrow morning you'll have to leave to go and see if you can find out if anyone has possibly seen anything that may help. Got that?"

"Yes!" And with that I leave.

It was hard for me to pull up at her house, with all the cop cars and caution tape lining the fence. It was even harder seeing her mother and sisters being questioned on the lawn. One look at her mother's face was enough to break me inside.

Her eyes looked so tired, as if she wanted to sleep but couldn't because of the sadness. Like she wished this was all just some sick twisted nightmare and would wake up already.

You could tell she hasn't been to her house in a while, with what her clothes all wrinkled and her hair all greasy. I wanted to go up and hug her and take away some of the burden. But I was afraid even I couldn't handle it.

But walking into her house was a bit worse. There was a gloom hanging over it. Like when the clouds cover up the sun, and everything is gray.

I noticed that one of the cabinets on a dresser was opened a bit. I looked inside to only find the star necklace that I had made for Rosetta back on our 2 Months Anniversary. I wonder why she would keep that after so long. It made me wonder if she still liked me. Probably not, since I've done nothing but cause her pain. But I still couldn't help but grab the necklace and put it in my jacket pocket.

It was hard looking for any evidence within the house, everything seemed to be untouched! Except for one thing. I notice a little roped off section of where the alleged kidnapping took place. And in the middle of it was a broken violin, and after looking at it for a couple of minutes I realized that there was a track of broken wood leading to the door. And it lead all the way to the end of the drive way were some faint oil in the shape of tire tracks were.

And instead of telling someone about it, I did what old Nyk would have done- which was probably not the best thing to do. And I hopped in the car and followed the track. Leaving the gloomy house behind and following the track that might lead me to Rosetta.


	18. Nyk's Guilt

**Hey, guys! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!**

 **Nyk's POV**

It has been almost an hour following the tracks on the road, and they were getting harder to see by the minute. I soon realized that my gas was almost on low, stupid car. So I pulled over to a little gas station and got down. I quickly pay for the gas and got a donut and some coffee before going back to the car to go fuel up.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts, looking to see if there was anyone to talk to. But my eyes catches Rosetta's name, and I couldn't help but click on it. It was a reflex.

I really wanted to hear her voice, and a part of me hoped that her phone was on her at the time. But all that hope vanished when it went to voicemail. But at least I got to hear her voice.

"Hey, it's Princess Rosetta! I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call. But leave you name at the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

It brought back a lot of pain hearing her perky voice, so happy. I bet she was happy without me, I wasn't there to bring her down. And she was able to be happy, if only I was the one to bring that happiness.

"Roselyn, it's me Nyk. And I miss you... So much. I just wanted to say I love you and I am so sorry I hurt you so badly-" I had to stop there because my voice cracked. I push the end call button and got in the car after I filled up the tank.

I just can't help but feel so bad about everything that had happened. I was such a jerk to her when we were together. And I loved it. I loved fighting with her, in my sick twisted ways. And I wanted so badly to apologize to her, but I couldn't. I just hope she still cares about me, which I doubt.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Ugh, I can't believe you!" She yells at me._

 _"I can't believe you either! I just went to go see a movie with Starlow. You act as if I committed a crime." I yell right back. The rain outside sets the mood for what was going on inside._

 _"I don't care that you went to the movies with_ her _." I just care about how you didn't tell me about it. I would have gone with you!" You could see the hurt in her eyes. All the pain, it was a wonder how she was holding back from crying._

 _"I asked you, you said you were busy!" I throw a pillow to the other side of the room. The neighbours probably heard, but neither of us cared. We wanted them to hear._

 _"Because I was at the time! But I cancelled my plans to go with you, you asshole! I just wish you would have told me you were going with her!"_

 _"You want me to tell you when I'm going to see my sister? Fine, alright. I'm going over to My house right now! Happy?" I yell as I thrust on my jacket and slam the door behind me, heading out into the rain. And leaving Rosetta crying on the floor._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Man, I was such a jerk!

"Why was I such a jackass to you? You didn't deserve this! I hope you'll forgive me." I say softly, as a tear trickles down my cheek.

I just hope that she is still alive. I regret thinking that, because then an imagine of her dead body fills my mind.

 ***Fifteen minutes later***

Having nobody to a company me in a car was getting pretty lonely, and I did not want to hear what my thoughts had to say, so I turned on the radio for something to fill in the background.

 _Was it really worth you going out like that_

 _See I'm moving on_

 _And I refuse to turn back_

 _See all of this time_

 _I thought I had somebody down for me_

 _It turns out_

 _You were making a fool of me_

 _It's not right, but it's okay_

 _I'm going to make it anyway_

 _Pack your bags up and leave_

 _Don't you dare come running back to me_

I turned the radio, hearing a song about a guy cheating on a girl was not something I wanted to listen to at the moment, or ever. It only made me feel all the more guilty.

 _Our memories_

 _Well, they can be inviting_

 _But some are altogether_

 _Mighty frightening_

 _As we die, both you and I_

 _With my head in my hands_

 _I sit and cry_

 _Don't speak_

 _I know just what you're saying_

 _So please stop explaining_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

 _Don't speak_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _I don't need your reasons_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I had to change the station yet again.

 _And the saddest fear..._

 _Comes creeping in..._

 _That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything_

 _Yeah!_

And of course, it is another break-up song created by no other than Taylor Swift. Change.

 _Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone._

 _Don't you think I was too young_

 _To be messed with?_

 _The girl in the dress_

 _Cried the whole way home_

Okay, that was enough radio for me. I quickly muted it, I never understood all of those heartbreak songs. You never knew if they were suppose to make you feel better or worse.

 ***A couple of hours later***

After a while I loose the track of oil, so I get down and decide to ask around to see if anyone has seen anything suspicious.

I saw a couple of guys in a corner that were looking at everyone's move, so I go up to them thinking they might have seen something.

"Hello." I greet them, and they eye me suspiciously. I was thankful that the agency gave me a gun to carry around at all times.

"What do you want?" One of them said roughly.

"I just wanted to ask you guys a couple of questions." I say while putting one of my legs on a crate that was next to me while resting my arm on my knee.

"What do you want to know?" the second one said. Both of the men were not a pleasure to the nose or the eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen anything... weird." I say carefully.

"I don't know, lad. Have you seen anything weird?" the first one asks the second one. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These guys were obviously wasting my time.

"Nope, can't say I have." the second one smirks.

"I'm sorry, but we wouldn't know anything." the first one looks at me mockingly. "But if we do, then I'll be sure to tell ya."

I take my leg off the crate and slowly turn away from them. Their shit eating grins forever burnt into the back of my head. What a bunch of lifeless losers.

And after awhile of looking some more, I noticed a girl that looked almost exactly like Rosetta. And my mind being the fool that it was I ran towards her. My every being convincing myself that it was her. That she would be walking around in some random street miles away from her home, while missing photos of her were everywhere.

I know it was stupid, but I wanted so badly for her to be okay. For me to know that she was okay. The image from earlier of her dead body creeps back in my mind.

"ROSETTA!" I yell, but the girl doesn't turn back. But that doesn't stop me.

I keep on calling her name, only giving myself false hope. And when I reach her I grab hold of her shoulder and spin her around, but it wasn't her.

I quickly apologize and go back to the car. That was enough for me today.


	19. I will Save You

**Rosetta's POV**

 _"Rosetta, Rosetta, Rosetta." my father shakes his head._

 _"I'm trying my best." I plead._

 _"She is really good." my violin teacher says._

 _"But being good isn't good enough. Not even being the best. You have to be_ perfect _." my father looks at me with the most disappointed look a parent can give to their child._

 _"I'm sorry, dad. I'll try harder, I promise." I say, tears are stinging at my eyes, but I would never dare crying in front of him. It'll only make me more weak to him._

 _But promising wasn't good enough, because he is already walking out of the room. Leaving me to feel only more insecure about myself._

 _I drop to the floor, and cry. "I'm so so so sorry." I repeat over and over again._

 _ ***End of Dream***_

* * *

"I'm so sorry." My half- conscious self mutters.

"Wake up." A rough voice says shaking my whole body not so softly.

"Who are you?" I ask bolting up out of the bed. He backs away a few steps and I try to get a good look at his face. Unfortunately he had a black mask on so I couldn't see anything.

"Um... I don't think I can tell you that." he says uncertainty.

"Tell me who you are right now, and who you are working for!" I yell at him. He slightly cowards down, I can tell he isn't all that bad, since a twenty-two year old woman can scare him.

"Listen, I can't tell you anything." He tries to reason with me.

"And why not?" I angrily ask.

"Because I can't! The only thing I can tell you is that you are very close to the person who is holding you here."

"And how is that suppose to help!"

"It isn't." he says annoyed. I can tell I'm getting on his nerves, but I don't care. He knows who locked me up here, and I want to get it out of him.

"Tell me or I swear to god i'll-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"How dare you question me!"

"Sweetie, I can do whatever I want."

"You little-" I start to say, but he cuts me off yet again. Which only makes me more pissed.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go." he says. But that gives me a bit of hope, because when he leaves I can try to make a run for it. Or I could stay and make a plan to get out of where he came from. But as soon as the hope is there, it quickly goes away. "But first..." he trails off.

And before I know what's happening, I'm getting hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun for what seems like the second time this week.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

I take out my phone while on the side of the road and flip through the photos. I had nothing else to do since it was too dark to continue looking. And after looking through so many photos I see one of me and Court back on the island, smiling and having fun. It brings a smile to my face. I missed the good times, but I sadly threw it all away.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Me and Madison are sitting in loser class, since the Team Star_ _lost the last challenge. It was almost time to them to vote, so I decided to spend some time with Madison. You never know who might go. But I spot from the far corner someone watching us._

 _"What are you looking at?" I call to my annoying ex-girlfriend._

 _"Nothing." she says. "Just your lying, cheating face sucking up to my lying sister." she refers to mine and Madison's make-out session, with her voice leaking venom._

 _"Yeah, so what. You jealous?" I ask mockingly._

 _"Me? Jealous?" she laughs. "I would never be jealous of a cheating jerk and a lying backstabber. You know you could have just broke up with me, but nooooo!" she says, her voice is on the verge of cracking. But she is not letting herself break down in front of either of us. But she continues, "You decided to kiss her!"_

 _I was going to suggest that we leave, but Madison beats me to the punch._

 _"Sis, would you just stop already? He choose me, not you get over it!" she says._

 _"See you in the elimination room." Rosetta spits out while getting up to go to the confessional._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Okay, that was enough of remembering the past. I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to go take off my jacket, but felt something lumpy in one of the pockets. Without thinking I take it out. And of course, it was the Star I gave to Rosetta. I turn it over to still see the faint carving of NxR imprinted on it. As if I couldn't feel any worse this pops up out of nowhere. I put it back in my pocket not wanting to keep thinking about it and lie down to go to sleep. If only my fears didn't come with me into my dreams

 _"No! Stop!" I heard Rosetta yell. Everything was black and I couldn't see anything, until I turned my head and everything became clear._

 _Right before my eyes I saw Rosetta getting beaten up by a man in all black. The site made me want to go over and teach the guy a few lessons._

 _But when I tried to run, I learned that I couldn't move. Like some force holding me back, so I could only watch and witness the horror._

 _"Don't worry, Roselyn! I'll save you!" I shout over the invisible force field that was keeping me apart from her._

 _"Hurry!" she yells right back, getting another hit to the face._

 _And I see the gun pulling out a gun from one of his pockets as I try to get over to them. And before I could stop it, I hear it. A gun shot. And all of Rosetta's screams are silenced._

"No!" I yell, waking up. I look out the car window and see that it is still night time. "It was just a dream." I breathe out.

I hop out of the car to get some air, as I grab a water bottle. Once I was finally out of the car, I dunked all the water on my head. It helped cooled me down, no thanks to all of the hot sweat I had built up.

 _Don't worry, Roselyn. I'll save you. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you_. I think to myself

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

When I woke up again, there was another guy in here. But I could tell that it was a different man. This one seemed stronger than the other, very well built. Which was not good for me.

"What do you want?" I spit out bitterly. But my voice was weak and dry from no water.

"Here." he says, and tosses me a water bottle and a zip lock bag with a sandwich in it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked while looking up, for all I know it could have been poisoned.

"We can't have our little hostage starve on us." he says mockingly.

"Yay me." I say sarcastically.

"Now eat." he demands.

"What if I don't want to." I reply.

"You will eat or else." he says. I should have known that unlike the other guy, this one wouldn't play around. I didn't know what was going on until it happened. He slapped me right across the face. "Now eat!" he says one last time.

I un-willingly take a bite out of the sandwich, and then brought the cold water bottle up to my lips. It tasted bland, but I had to take what I could get.

This place was hell and I wanted no more than to get out, but I couldn't. Shortly after I had finished eating the man had left, but he told me to look away. And of course I did so, not wanting to get hit again. Maybe even something worse.

I just pray that someone out there is looking for me, anyone.


	20. Questions and Answers

**1\. How could Daisy have had another child years after she died.**

 **Answer:** Daisy have Teresa, 4 years after Nyk was born before she died to her husband Mr. L.

 **2.** **When exactly did Nyk and Rosetta break up you never clearly explained that.**

 **Answer** **:** They break up after Episode 14 of Total Drama Mario: World Tour (Which I'm going to redo)

 **3\. Why does Nyk call Rosetta, Roselyn when nobody else does? Is that a nickname he has for her?**

 **Answer:** Since Rosetta's name is based on her mother's japanese name. Nyk nickname her Roselyn (which means Beautiful Rose) after her mother's nickname Rosie (Like a Rose).

 **4\. Why did you do a oneshot thing in the middle of the story where Nyk and Rosetta are married but in the next chapter their relationship is completely platonic.**

 **Answer:** The Oneshot was just from Christmas and have nothing to do with the story.


	21. Happy Memories

**Rosalina's Pov**

I was through with being asked questions for what seemed like the millionth time. I don't know what they wanted from me. I didn't know anything, I was just as confused as they were. I was more _heartbroken_ then them.

I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't sleep until I knew my daughter was okay. I mean they made me sleep a couple of times, but it was only a matter of time before the next nightmare would come.

It was the first time I got to go home in what seemed like years. But when I walked in through the door, there was no sounds coming from anywhere. All of the staff was gone by this time.

Mario was sitting in his chair near the fire drinking some wine, while reading up on the latest news on his phone.

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

It was another day on the road. I was slowly losing hope, it seemed like no matter how long I looked, I was always hitting dead ends. By now I was already in America, where? I have no idea. I just kept driving and didn't look back.

I heard from some neighbors that the car they saw at Rosetta's house was a black van, not at all sucpious. I would stop at every town, looking around some people that have seen anything. Usually they would point out the way, and I would be back on the road. But lately no one has been giving up any information. Which was bad for both me and Rosetta.

I was in a small town, circling around. When I noticed a football field, with two people on it playing. A petite brunette girl, and a tall raven haired boy. It reminded me all to well of some certain people I knew.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _It was a dark cool night. Everyone in town seemed to be asleep. Except for two. I got the idea when I was playing football with Toad and a few of the guys from the football team, and saw Rosetta on the bleachers watching. It seemed to me that she wanted to join in, so I decided I would teach her how to play._

 _It was right after school when I called her, and told her to wear a football jersey. She sounded slightly nervous, but said okay. I went to pick her up after I knew her parents would be asleep to sneak her out._

 _So here we were at the school's football field. Me wearing my number 5 jersey and her wearing a number 1._

 _"Why are we here?" she wines. Obviously not liking the cold, but it was her fault for wearing such short-shorts._

 _"Because I wanted to teach you how to play football-tackle football." I smirk evily at her._

 _"Really? At night?" she lifts one eyebrow at me. The gesture was so cute, I was tempted to kiss her._

 _"Oh, you'll see." I say while wriggling my eyebrow._

 _"Why am I dating you?" she asks with a smile. Though the words should be harsh, her voice was playful._

 _"Because you love me. Also because I'm your hot, muscular, smart boyfriend." I say with a smirk. She laughs at me. "Okay first, I'll teach you how to throw." I say while throwing the football I brought with me at Rosetta._

 _She flinces out of the way._

 _"Come on, Roselyn!" I shout, while going over to pick up the football._

 _I go over to give her the ball, she takes it. I put my hands over hers and instruct her what to do._

 _"Now put your fingers on the lines." After she places them properly I say, "Now throw." I back up quickly, so she won't elbow me._

 _She throws it and it flies in a perfect spirl. I run over to get it again._

 _"Good, Roselyn. Nice spiral." I point out. "Now all you have to do is catch it." Her eyes widen. "It's not going to be bad! Or is the Princess a wuss?" I tease._

 _"I am so not a wuss! Come on, Nyk! Challenge me." she smirks at me. Knowing I love to challenge her._

 _"Alright." I call back, while backing up. "Since I'm so far away, good luck catching it."_

 _I throw it, and Rosetta catches it._

 _"Good job! Now let's see you do it!"_

 _She tightens her grip and steps back. Taking a few steps forward, she throws and I catch. I was pretty impressed with how far it went. Didn't know she had it in her. Okay I did, from all the punching, you could tell she had a good right hook._

 _"Now that you know the basics, let's play a game. One on one." I smirk._

 _"Alright." she shrugs. "Let's put a little twist. If I win, you have to say I'm better than you-" I interupt her._

 _"And if I win, you have to kiss me."_

 _She looks me over before holding out her hand and I hold out mine. "Deal."_

 _She hands the ball from me, but I decline it. "Ladies first." I insist._

 _"Okay." she says, and we both crouch down. "Ready, set, hike!"_

 _She starts to run past me, and I quickly turn on my heels to catch up. I trail behind her, with a ball tucked under her arm. I grab her by the waist and she drops the ball._

 _"Not fair!" she yells, giggling._

 _"Okay, we'll do it again." I laugh, taking her closer to the touchdown line before setting her down._

 _We both stare into each others eyes, and right as we are about to start she stands up._

 _"Wait, you have something on your shirt."_

 _"Where?" I ask looking down, loosing my grip on the ball._

 _She pulls me by my waist with one hand and grabs the ball with the other leaning up to my ear. "Gotcha." she whispers before running off._

 _I go to get her but it's too late. She already made the touchdown. She is jumping up and down with joy yelling out, "Oh yeah! Touch down!" The sight makes me smile._

 _"Well, Roselyn. I'm amazed." I admit._

 _"I'm the best! Now it's your turn." she hands me the ball while running to the other side of the feild. Man, I love this chick._

 _"Nice!" I call after her, she turns around and rolls her eyes while smiling._

 _I crouch down again and say, "Ready, set, hike!" and run._

 _Of course shortly after I fall to the ground, due to Rosetta tackling me._

 _"Well, that was uncalled for." I say. I realize the position we are in and smirk. Turning us around so Rosetta is on the ground instead of me._

 _"Ew! Nyk! Get off!" she yells while getting up, before walking away._

 _"I'm sorry!" I say going up to her. But she runs trying to get away, she should know by now that there is no getting away from me._

 _I tackle her softly to the ground. We both fall to the ground and she falls on top off me._

 _"I win, where's my kiss?" I whisper._

 _"You didn't win. I did! Now say I'm better!" she says while punching me playfully._

 _"Fine. You are better than me."_

 _"Good, now let's-" but I cut her off with a kiss._

 _I roll us over so we are both lying on the ground and I snake my arm around her waist and pull her close to deepen the kiss._

 _We have to break the kiss, due to needing oxygen. Stupid air._

 _"Okay, you won. And you got both of the prizes. Happy?" I smile at her, while playing with her hair._

 _She smacks my chest and says, "Yes, now let's get up."_

 _I get up first and grab her hand and pull her up. All the running made me a bit sweaty-even in the slight breeze. So I took off the jersey, showing off my six pack._

 _I see her staring at me and I smirk. "See something you like?" I ask._

 _"Show off. But for the nice date, you get a prize." she reaches up on her tippy toes and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss her back, smiling halfway within the kiss. Sadly, she pulls back. "We should play sports more often."_

 _"Maybe we will." I smirk._

 _And we both walk off hand in hand._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

I miss all the good times. If only I could get them back.

I turn my focus back to the road, and keep driving. Every minute either bringing me closer to Rosetta, or further.


	22. Evil Luigi

**Rosetta's Pov**

Sore. That was probably the only thing I have been feeling in a while. Just, sore. All over my body. Ever since the mysterious man hit me, they have been thinking that it was okay. Thank god it wasn't a lot though. Just little hits to the face or arm if they felt I wasn't being good enough. Sometimes I would get kicked in the stomach if I was been overly "rebellious". But in the end all the turned out to be was bruises. Nothing more. As long as I wasn't raped, I was a bit okay.

But the days just came and went. And it all went the same. If you asked me I wouldn't even be able to remember what happened the day before. Once something happened to me the next moment it would just vanish from my brain. Mostly because I wanted it to. If I ever got out of here alive I didn't want to have to remember any of it. And if I did, I know I would hate myself for the rest of my life.

I give out a slight chuckle. I just wish I was able to block out all my memories from World Tour. I know for a fact that I already hate myself for not forgetting all those times.

Most of the time I was in here I would just lie on the bed, forgetting how nasty it was. And I would think of some happy memories to get me by, to keep me sane. But my sanity was slowly slipping down the drain.

To anyone who didn't know what I was going through probably thought I was already insane. Because honestly- I just gave up. Something that I normally wouldn't do. But what else could I possibly do in a situation like this? So I did all I could do. I lay in a ball and sang softly

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I could make you happy_

 _Make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

I was driving on a highway full of trees and bushes. I was thinking that I was maybe somewhere near North of Star Kingdom. I had no idea. I probably should have listen during Geography class.

Somewhere along the way I had finally changed into some cleaner clothing. Just a black under shirt with a black vest on top that showed my muscular arms. With black cargo pants and black combat boots. The perfect outfit for someone sneaking around the kingdom looking for a missing girl. A very important missing girl.

After traveling some ways I notice a spot of silver in between the trees. At first I shrugged it off as some left over trash, but when I looked closer I saw more of it. It was hidden well beneath all the branches, but with an eye as good as mine I could spot it.

I parked my car on the side of the road and popped out, going to go inspect it. But before leaving I slipped on a black ski mask, just in case it was some weird pot dealing warehouse.

Walking closer I noticed that it was in fact a warehouse, a very suspicious warehouse. The whole place had no visible doors or openings. But it did have a roof. So I went back to the truck to get some rope and climb up and over onto the top.

I wonder what could possibly be in it.

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

I woke up to see three different figures. Two wearing all black with masks and one wearing a black suit and a red tie. I couldn't really see there faces since my vision was blurry. But I could hear them whispering to each other.

"Look, she's awake boss." one of them says, as I run my hand through my hair.

My vision slowly comes back to me and I recognize the two henchmen that would usually see me. The one with no will power and the other with anger issues that would put it out on someone else.

I finally see the third one, the most important one. And I didn't want it to be him, in fact he was the last person I wanted to see here. But sadly he was, and there was nothing that I could possibly say to myself to make me feel any better.

"Is that you, Uncle Luigi?" I ask uncertain. Everything in my mind was convincing myself that it wasn't him. That maybe it was just a man that really looked like him. But it was. There was no mistaking his piercing blue eyes. It was the one thing that we both had different in our physical appearance.

So many memories came rushing back into my head. Ones that I did not want to remember. Ones that were just so terrifying. Memories of disappointment and failure. All because I wasn't good enough for my uncle.

"I'm Nyk's father Mr. L." He says with a weird, yet some what caring voice. Which was hard to imagine coming from Nyk's cold hearted father.

"Your the one who kill Aunt Daisy, What are you doing here?" I ask while licking my lips. How long have I been asleep? How long has it been since I have had something to drink? My throat felt so dry.

"Well, how do I put this?" he asks while sitting at the end of my bed. I instantly flinch away from him, nothing wanting to be anywhere near him due to fear. " I was the one who kidnapped you."

The way he said it made me hate him even more. How he just spit it out so casually. As if it wasn't something so horrible!

"Why?" I croaked out, my voice cracking. I was close to tears. It hurt from trying to hold them back, but it was all I could do to keep me strong. "Why do you want me?"

"Because ever since whore of a wife death, you and my former son have been a problem to me!" At first his voice was calm, but soon it came spitting out like vemon from a snake, and I was it's victim.

I was both hurt and surprised that he had even said that to me. It made everything in me break. It was like hearing about Nyk kissing Madison all over again. The pain stabbing just as bad- right in my heart. And before I could stop it, the tears came pouring down my face.

"Mr. L, I..." I start but couldn't finish. What was there to say? My father flat out just said I was a disappointment. I had no more words now.

"No! You listen you little bitch!" He yelled at me right in my face. I cringed back a bit. "For three years you, my whore wife and your family. Not to mention the fact that you dated the _delinquent of son_! New flash, he broke your heart on TV! For everyone to see." I swear it was like a waterfall of insults. One coming after another, no stopping it.

"Don't you dare bring Nyk into this!" I yell right back. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I sounded strong.

"look at you! You little piece of trash! A waste of space!" By now both of our faces were probably red, as red as the fire down in hell.

"For once you couldn't be perfect? I kidnapped you because you were never good enough! I wish you never met my son !" and he screamed the last part. So loud all the noise in the building stopped, and all you could hear was the echo from his voice. And he spits out the last of his venom.

"Cry all you want, I'm killing you anyways."

"No, Please!" I cry out, my voice sounded so tired though.

"Come on, boys." Mr. L says before looking at me. "Let's burn this place to the ground."

And with that I get hit in the head for what seemed like the last time and I start to black out. The last thing I see is Nyk's former father walking away and the men starting up the matches.


	23. Nyk rescue the Princess

**Nyk's Pov**

I look all over the top of the roof for something to get me inside of the warehouse, and luckily for me there is a medium size gap in the middle of the warehouse. But as I step closer I notice some people talking, so I lay low and just listen.

"She is out cold." one man said, his voice sounded rough and mean. Probably somewhere around in his fourties.

"Good, that helps alot. She is a feisty one." says another voice, one more polished and refined, but still with a bit of an edge. That man also sounds like he is in his fourties to early fifties.

I slightly cringe at what he is saying, they have to be talking about Rosetta. If there is one thing I know about Rosetta is that she is feisty.

"Yep, I know." the first voice chuckles. What he says makes something within me want to hit him where it hurts. "What do you what me to do with her?"

"Just through her in and light it up." Wait- What? No! No! No!

I peak over into the room and see two men. One that looks like some type of undercover bodyguard and another man that looks well to do for. But the person that the rougher guy was holding made me heart pound. Because in his arms was no other than Rosetta.

She seemed to be asleep and limp in his arms. Not giving out any traits from the old Rosetta who would have fought and thrashed around trying to get away. It made me so sad seeing her like this, not fighting. Like she had given up, and at the worse time possibly.

The- what I presume- henchmen tied Rosetta up on a stake while the other man walked away slowly, adjusting his tie.

Now that I got a better look of the other guy I couldn't help but state the similarities between him and Rosetta. The same mocha colored hair and tan skin. The same nose, lips, and even the same jaw. But the one thing that was different was his eyes.

While hers were always on alert, his was more relaxed- probably because he never had to do the work and always had someone else do it. Her eyes were dark but filled with hope. His eyes were a glazed green, with only greed in them. It sickened me to know that the man, was in fact, his former father.

Once Mr. L was out two more henchmen wearing the same exact clothing as the first. And they both took out gasoline bottles and poured it on the floor. Once they walked out the first one lit and match and dropped it one the floor, waiting a couple of seconds to see the fires spread.

That was of course when Rosetta woke up. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head as she woke up to fire all around her. Poor girl was scared out of her mind, while I just layed there watching. To shocked to move.

But once I heard the moving of people of the rushing of cars my body jerked up, without me really knowing what was going on. But I was still glad I was doing something, besides watching.

I got the rope that I used to get here in the first place and tied it around the closet pole while tieing the other end around my waist. I walk over the edge of the gap and lower myself down as fast as I could without breaking the rope.

Once inside my eyes watered from all the smoke, and it took me a couple of seconds before I could spot Rosetta. I ran over to her and took out my pocket knife quickly cutting the thick rope. And even though Rosetta didn't actually know it was me under the mask, she didn't fight back.

Once all the ropes were off I untied the rope and tied it again around both of us. By now the fires where getting bigger and bigger by the second. Smoke coming into both of our lungs and making our breaths come out struggled. I knew it was only a matter of time before the flames engulfed us. The thought only made me want to pass out.

Ugh! I should have climbed the rope in school, it would have made it a bit easier to pull up both me and Rosetta up and out of the warehouse. But I did it, though I don't remember how.

Now the only thing I had to do was get us down and into my car so we could drive away from here forever. But the flames were growing and climbing there way outside the warehouse. And it was not long before the rope that was attached to both me and Roselyn caught on fire. I had to grab the rope with my bare hand and cut it off, but not without burning my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asks, but her voice sounded tired. Not like she would admit to it. God I missed her voice. But now was not the time to get wrapped up in the past, no matter hpw much I wanted to.

"Yeah" I breathed out. But I wasn't and she knew it. But it was somewhat reassuring for her to ask. It was like when I was younger and my mother died. Everyone would say how sorry they were. And even though they didn't mean it, it made me feel better.

The flames were building up around us and the only was to get down was to jump. So before I could convince myself otherwise I grabbed her and jumped.

It was a rush, but not a good one. Like when you are on a rollercoaster and you dropped. It made everything inside me crumple up and died and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the ground. But before that happened I turned around so my back was facing the ground, making it to were Rosetta wouldn't get hurt.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt. _A lot._ But I shrugged it off and pulled Rosetta up. And I grabbed her hand and ran. But she wasn't running as fast, I turned around and saw her limping. So I picked her up bridal style and ran. It hurt to much to see her so weak. So un-Rosetta like.

"Put me down! she yelled, but didn't put up a fight. Most likely too tired to.

"No! I don't like seeing you like that." I said back, guilt dripping from my voice.

"You don't even know me!" she said.

And after saying that I kept my mouth shut. But it didn't matter because there was an explosion of the warehouse behind us that caused me to trip and fall. But I got right back up and picked Rosetta up and ran some more. The car was so close, but so far! My limbs were burning. My throat yelling for some water. My mind and body wishing to just give up and sleep for a century.

Thank god we got there quickly after that. I opened the car door and slid Rosetta in a ran into the other side and put the keys in ignition and drove.

She looked so tense in the car, but I didn't say anything, I just let everything settle into her brain for awhile. I knew if I was in her situation and someone tried talking to me-and I didn't know them- I would have bit their heads off.

All I did was feel underneath the seat and pulled out two water bottles handing one to her and opening one for myself. It felt so good to have some liquid quench the fire inside my throat.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her. Her slight hand movements, the moving of her lips when she brought the bottle to her mouth to drink, even the way her eyes looked out the window.

"So..." she breaths out. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"So..."I reply back.

"Tell me... Who are you."


	24. I'm Sorry

**Nyk's Pov**

She wants to know who I am. I should have know this was coming. I knew it right from the start. But her saying it out loud-the way she said it so casually- just makes it so surprising. But if someone in some black skii mask came and saved me from my crazy dad who was trying to kill me, I would want to know who they were too.

After thinking it over I was more angry then shocked. I guess something inside of me thought that when I saved her she would automatically know it was me. Maybe by the way I walked or how I talked or something! We dated for two years, you think something would perhaps ring a bell.

But no, she had no clue who I was. For all she knew I could have been some amazingly handsome prince charming that came to rescue the beautiful damsel in distress. I bet that what she was hoping for too. But no, the one who came to save her was her annoying ex-boyfriend who cheated on her on national television. Bummer.

I needed to say something. Anything. She was just watching me waiting for an answer and if I didn't answer soon she was going to get sucpious- more than she already was. But all I wanted to do was keep driving and ignore the whole situation.

"You really want to know?" I ask after a long pause. Forcing the words out carefully.

"Well, no shit sherlock." she replied sarcastically. Ah, there was the good old Rosetta I knew and loved. Not the weak one who was just recently tied up to a pole about to be eaten by hell fire, but the strong one who could fire back any insult faster than a gun.

"Fine." I sigh and pull over. Hopefully we were far enough away from the awful warehouse and those awful people. By now I wanted nothing to do with them, not even my no good father. A coward that hired people to kill her instead of doing it himself.

She gave me a confused looked, probably wondering why I was getting down. But she came out, falling over a little due to her injured leg. But I knew if I tried to help her out she would get angry with me and slap me. So damn independent all the time.

I stood in front of her, one hand on the mask. I was very hesitant. After I took off the mask she was going to know it was me. And she was going to do one of either two things. Kick me in the balls or run away. Or even worse both. But I didn't want her to leave. Not after I knew that she was safe.

But all the climatic build up was too much for her to handle, because she pushed away my hand and lifted up the mask herself.

It was quite for a couple of minutes, and I felt insecure with the way she was staring at me. Looking over my face as if I was a little fat boy that just fell down from the heavens and told her I would grant her three wishes. Girl sure did have eyes like a hawk.

It took her awhile for her to speak, but thank god she did. I couldn't help but always crave the reaction of her.

"Nyk, is that really you?" she asks carefully. I saw the look on her face and knew she was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Yeah, it's me." I breathed out. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact of her foot on my man parts, but instead she looked at me with a sadden expression.

"Why did it have to be you? Why?" she asks, running her hands over her face. She gives me one last glance and turns around and starts walking away.

I can't believe it! I just saved her and she just leaves? I know I was a jerk before but this? This was a bit overdramatic.

"Rosetta, wait!" I call after her, walking a bit faster to catch up with her. Even with an injured leg ,and her healing power she still walked pretty fast, but that was probably only because she was trying to get away from me.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she spits out as she turns around to give me a death glare. I can see her eyes turning red, and if any tears where going to come out, she was doing really good at covering it up. But I knew her better than that. I knew how weak she actually was. I knew how weak I had made her.

"No, it's not. Trust me." I say to her, looking her in the eyes so that she would know I wasn't lying.

"Why should I?" Her voice cracks. "You did cheat on me."

I inwardly roll my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to cut it." she says one last time before starting to walk away _again_. It was one of her many talents to walk away dramatically. The catch- You either had to follow her or stay. Why did she put up so many freakin' walls?

But before she can get away I grab her arm and pull her back towards me, picking her up and over my shoulders. But she screams and kicks and struggles to get down. And I can't help but give out a small chuckle.

"This never gets old."

I walk all the way back to the car with her thrashing around in my arms and screaming at me to let her go, and I'll admit it was annoying- but nothing I wasn't use to. I gently- as gently as she would let me- put her back in the car and quickly got into the driver's seat and locked the doors.

It took a few minutes but she finally laid back and just looked out the window. I did the same thing. I knew it was going to be hard saving her, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I knew when we were younger she was quite feisty, but I guessed that by now she would have calmed down a bit. Guess I was wrong. Or maybe she did calm down over the years and only got pissed when she saw me?

"Why did you do it?" she whispers quietly. And it took me all that I had not to look at her.

"Because I had to repay you for cheating on you." I admit.

"You hate me." she says casually. And it breaks my heart into a million pieces.

"No, no, no, no. It's not like that." I insist, but she keeps going.

"Then why after I changed you, acted like a bitch, and you cheat on me, you come waltzing back in here after four years? Four _fucking_ years.

Shouldn't you be with Madison?" she spits out the last of her venom. And after escaping a fire and fighting with me, she was finally starting to drift off into sleep. And that wasn't good, because I needed to talk to her and this was most likely my only chance.

"We broke up." I sigh, and out of the corner of my eye I see her lip twitch up a little. Suppressing a smile. I didn't care. She could have laughed her ass of right then and there and I wouldn't mind. Madison was the least of my worries.

"Oh, I didn't know that." she said honestly. I took a note that she didn't say sorry. Even if she did I knew that she would be lying, and lying was something that she rarely did. I was thankful for it.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks. Trying to change the subject.

"Because I became and agent to save you. I mean, I don't want you dead. Also because I look pretty hot in this outfit." I say with a hint of humor in my voice. I always had to add a little light to a situation before it got too serious.

And I finally look her way. She had on arm propped up on the window as a makeshift pillow and one arm lying limp next to her. That is when I notice the big cut on her arm. I guess after all the commotion I didn't realize how bad she was hurt.

"What happened?" I ask gesturing to her arm. She weakly looks down and then looks up at me with tired eyes.

"It's nothing." she said, trying to hide the big cut. Too late, I already saw.

"Let me see it." I reach out to touch her arm lightly. But she pulls it back.

"You wouldn't care." she spats out.

"Don't think that. I really do care, now let me see it." I demand. She finally gives in and I take her arm lightly.

I take out a first aid kit that I bought at a gas station and treat her arm. And as soon as I finish up with the bandage she goes in for a hug.

It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I didn't want to let go, but sadly she did. As soon as she hugged me, she let go and went over to the corner to get away from me.

My time was running short, her body was going limp and her head was starting to hang. She was loosening focus and I was loosening time.

"I'm sorry." she gets out. It was a warm enough gesture. At least for a girl like Rosetta.

"No I'm sorry for being such a jerk and cheating on you." I say back.

"I can't forgive you yet, but... Thank you. Now in order for me to forgive you we have to talk. Not now though. I just- I just need... To have things... Settle... In... First..." She gets out before sleep captures her in there sweet little evil hands.


	25. I Shouldn't Come Back

**Rosetta's Pov**

Of course, my knight in shinning armor had to be Nyk. But I was thankful enough that he saved me and looked over the fact that he was my ex. He was better than nothing. In fact he was way better than nothing. He could have been a rapist at the right moment at the right time, saving a girl from their evil father, only to rape her later on down the road.

So after my long, much needed sleep I started to watch Nyk through the corner of my eye. He had no idea that I was awake, so he kept his eyes on the road and paid me no attention. Which was good, I needed some time to take in his appearance.

One thing was for sure, time had treated Nyk well. Let me just say that his body looked more mature and muscular now that he was a grown man. He grew into his figure and must have hit the gym to get those huge arms. It was enough to make any girl fan-girl. I was sure glad Skyler wasn't here.

Now for his face. His hair had grown out, more skaterish than punkish but still- it fit him pretty well. And his facial features became more defined. His cheekbones creating perfect hills and his jaw line was perfectly chiseled. The one thing that had really changed about him though was his eyes. They seemed older and harder. Deathly aware of everything around him.

"I know you are awake." he said. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I know you were watching me. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hit up a few stores before we checked in to a hotel." he said looking over at me to see my reaction.

"Oh- Uh- Sure. You think we can go to a music store real quick. I've been bored with the lack of music."

"If you want I can turn on the radio." he says. But I quickly dismiss it.

"No way am I listening to that gross stuff that you call music." I spat, making clear we were listening to no heavy metal.

"Fine..." he sighed, pulling into a parking lot in front of a little store that was selling some musical instruments. "You have ten minutes to go in and out. I don't want anyone seeing us."

I had to think for a couple of seconds as to why he didn't want any one to see us, but I quickly understood. Being a use to be reality teen star always had it's downs. No matter where you go, someone was bound to recognize you. Especially when you were missing on the news for about three weeks.

"Got it." I say putting my hand on the handle.

"Hold up!" Nyk calls out, reaching into his pocket. I was instantly warmed by the offer. But quickly refused it.

"It's alright, I got it." I say, reaching into my own pocket and pulling out a credit card. Thank god I had this with me when I was getting kidnapped. I wonder why they hadn't taken it when I was captured...

"You sure?" he asks. It was unlike him to not pay for the lady when she was buying stuff. I learned that the hard, yet great way while dating him. Growing up his mother signed him up for manners classes to avoid him becoming, well Nyk. And whenever we went somewhere and I wanted something he would always pay. It was a nice enough offer, but at times a bit... Weird.

"Yeah, don't worry." I say, shrugging it off hopping onto the ground.

* * *

 _ ***Fifteen minutes later***_

"What did I say?" he asks as I slide into the car with my new guitar. It was so beautiful. It was light brown with some cool designs etched into it with gold and white.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him up and down like a crazy person.

"I said to be back in ten minutes. You were five minutes late, what if someone saw you?" he asks, overly concerned.

"You are starting to act like me, and I don't know how to feel about that. Besides I was late because the stupid cashier was taking forever." I say, rolling my eyes. Looking down to admire the beautiful instrument I held in my hands.

"Fine, at least you're safe. Now-"

"I know a good hotel." I said.

"You've been here before?" he asks looking over at me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yep, business trip with the parents..."

"Oh..."

And after that it got silent. A bit too silent for my liking, but the subject of my father came up and neither of us wanted to talk about that.

 _ ***An hour later***_

The place was even more beautiful than when I was younger. With the fountain in the middle of the lobby. Fancy doors leading into even fancier rooms for dinning or partying. The place was amazing. And I paid yet again, I was rich due to my well paying job and the even better paying job of my parents. I had cash to burn but nothing to spend it on. Might as well invest in a nice stay at a hotel.

I booked a room for me and Nyk on the top floor with two bedrooms and two baths with a little kitchen and a little opening outside to relax. It was nice enough just for a few night. But only for a few nights. I wasn't going to be staying here for long. I just wanted to go home and go back to my normal life... If I could.

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

I noticed how Rosetta had booked our room on an upper floor. I was instantly filled with worry about her injured leg. I knew she never complained, but it's just not what she would normally do. I know for a fact that she was in denial when she said it didn't hurt.

I snapped back into reality when Rosetta got the key from the lady at the head desk and headed off toward the stairs. I noticed the way she limped, but tried to shrug it off.

"You need help?" I ask, referring to her leg.

"No, I'm fine."

She needs my help, if only she would give up the act... We continue towards the stairs and right before the first step, I grab her in my arms bridal style and carry her up the stairs.

"No, Nyk. It's fine. Really, you can put me down." she says in a whisper. Not trying to bring to much attention to us. But I knew if it was only both of us, she would have been kicking and screaming.

"Not a chance." I whisper back, and carry her the rest of the way to the room. I wonder what could possibly be going on in everyone's head right now.

 _ ***Sometime later***_

 _See you calling again,_

 _I don't want to pick up. no, oh._

 _I've been laying in bed,_

 _Probably thinking to much. oh, oh._

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply,_

 _you know the reason why._

I was getting out of the shower when I heard light singing and some weeping before realizing that it was in fact Rosetta. It was always hard to believe Rosetta cried. She was just so strong. But the strong ones do fall harder.

I quickly get dress and walk outside to see Rosetta strumming on her guitar crying quietly. I sit down beside her and wipe away a few tears. She didn't say anything or even look at me. But I knew she was grateful for me not calling out on here weakness. But I just had to know what was going on.

"What's the matter?" I ask, waiting patiently for a response.

"Nothing, just thinking about Madison..." she admits, still not looking up. People say the eyes are the window to the soul, in which case Rosetta didn't want anyone looking into hers.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask carefully.

"Nothing much to talk about. Quick summary, he never thought I was good enough. End of story." she gets out in one quick breath. But I knew that wasn't all of it. But I don't question her further. Stuff like this couldn't be forced out. So I was going to give her, her time. And instead of responding she just sang.

 _See you calling again,_

 _I don't want to pick up. no, oh._

 _I've been laying in bed,_

 _Probably thinking to much. oh, oh._

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply,_

 _you know the reason why._

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

 _Tired of being so sad,_

 _Tired of getting so mad baby._

 _Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh oh._

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

 _Trying not to forget,_

 _Should be easier than this. oh, oh._

 _And all the birthdays you've missed_

 _I was only a kid. oh, oh._

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply,_

 _you know the reason why._

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

 _Tired of being so sad,_

 _Tired of getting so mad baby._

 _Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh oh._

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

 _To me._

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

 _Tired of being so sad,_

 _I'm tired of getting so mad baby._

 _Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh, oh._

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back,_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

* * *

 **Rosetta's Pov**

It was time. I had to ask him the question. Hopefully he would say yes.

"Hey... Nyk?" I ask carefully. He looks up from his seat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." I say, choosing my words carefully. "Do you think... I could... Call my parents?"

He wouldn't respond for some time. Thinking over what I had just said to him. But I gave him the time. I knew in the end he was going to say yes. She was after all my mother. What could go wrong?

"Sure, go ahead and use my phone. It is over there on the dresser." he says, pointing to where his phone was at. I grab it and thank him before rushing off into the bathroom.

I dial the phone number and wait for the rings. She admirably answers after the first ring, which was very un-like my mother.

"Hello, who is this?" she asks carefully. Hope filling her voice to the brim. It warmed my heart that she was so worried about me.

"It's me, mom... Rosetta." I say into the phone, waiting for the the screaming. Instead I hear the light sound of sobs.

"Oh my gosh. Rosetta, you're alive! I was so worried! For three weeks I have been with the police, and FBI, and even the S.W.A.T looking for you!" she basically screams into the phone. I was glad to finally settle my moms troubles, but one time still worried me.

"Mom, have you slept? You sound really tired." I let a silent tear roll down my cheek. I had to keep my emotions in control. If I let them get to out of hand I would worry my mother, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

"No, I haven't slept in about two to three weeks. I have just been so worried and- I would pray to god that they would find you. And after a while they thought you were... dead." her voices cracks and the word dead. And it breaks my heart. I wish I had never put my mother through this.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm alive... Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure, honey. Anything." And I was relieved that her voice had turned back to normal.

"Have you seen Madison?" I already knew the answer to this question. But I just had to know.

"She hasn't called or emailed me in forever." she admits. Curiosity leaking out of her voice.

"I know the person who kidnapped me." I say carefully. I didn't want to put such a weight on my mothers shoulders but I felt that she needed to know.

"Who was it?" she asks impatiently. Obviously anxious to know. She was never good with not knowing things.

"Nyk's Dad."

"What?" she asks softly. And I knew that she didn't want to believe it, but knew in her heart it was true.

"Yes, mom. It was him. He wanted me dead, because Nyk was such a failure to him." I say between gasps and tears. I was starting to loose it but had no control or will to stop it.

"Oh my gosh that filthy basturd. I'm going to kill him!" she says screaming. She had pulled the phone away from her mouth but I still heard her loud and clear.

"No, mom. It's too late. I don't know where he went."

"Honey, who rescued you? The police, the FBI, the S.W.A.T?"

"Actually it was Nyk..." I say choosing my words carefully.

"Nyk? Your ex? Isn't he dating Madison?" she asks uncertain. I never really knew what my mothers opinion was of Nyk. But it couldn't be good.

"He told me they broke up."

"Why did he rescue you when he hates you?" she asks casually.

"Don't say that... I think he wants to get back with me. And I honestly think he missed me. He even tried to say sorry, though I ignored him.

"Rosetta... I still don't trust him. Do you?"

"I don't know..."

"Let me talk to him."

I open the door and hand Nyk the phone.

"My mother wants to talk to you."

"You sure?" he asks, as I nod my head.

And with that he then goes outside with the phone held up to his ear.

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

"Hello, Aunt Rosalina." I greet, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello, Nyk. How do I know you aren't playing around with Rosetta?" she says, getting right to the chase. Just like her daughter.

"I would never hurt Rosetta again. When I heard about her on the news a part of me broke inside. And when I saw you, Madison, and Skyler outside the house crying I just wanted to run up and hug you. I didn't because I thought you still hated me." I also wanted to get right to the chase to.

"How can I ever repay you? By the way, I don't hate you. Don't trust you, but I don't hate you."

"It's okay. You don't have to repay me. It's enough knowing that she is safe. I promise to protect her."

"Thank you, Nyk. Come back soon. I want to see my daughter again. Tell Rosetta I love her and I have to go." And with that she hanged up. And in that moment I had never felt so close to Rosetta's family as I did right then. Which sadly was probably the closet I would ever get to them.


	26. Will you Go out with Me?

**Nyk's Pov**

I woke up before Rosetta. I knew this because I slowly opened her door to her room and peaked in. She looked so peaceful so I quietly shut the door and back up slowly into the next room.

I didn't know what to do, because I had already gotten ready and did all the stuff like brush teeth and change clothes.

I decided that I should order room service and thought back to what Rosetta had liked. And yeah it might be corny that I still remember what Rosetta would like for breakfast, but when you care about someone like I care about her, you remember everything about them.

"Hello?" the person on the other end asks.

"Hey, I'm from room 125. I was wondering if I could get some room service." I whisper into the phone, trying not to be loud.

"Sure, what would you like?"

I thought and after a second I remember what Rosetta use to make every single morning. "I would like, bacon-extra crispy-, scrambled eggs, sausages, pancakes-with a lot of Star bits and syrup-, waffles-some more syrup-, french toast, and some potatoes cut up really small and fried with a lot of oil. Could you add a glass of strawberry milk, and another glass with chocolate milk?"

I honestly didn't know how Rosetta could eat so much, yet still stay skinny.

"Sure, sir. That will be coming up in thirty minutes."

I thank the guy before hanging up and sitting on the couch and watching some TV on mute waiting for the food.

I had to keep switching channels because the only thing that was on was either Twilight, the news, or little kid shows. I finally settle on a re-run of Family Guy and watch.

It was the episode when Louis learned how to fight. I think in my head and come to the conclusion that I should teach Rosetta a few tricks on how to defend herself. Not that she didn't know how to already, but when I saw her so weak before in the basement that her scum bag father put her in, I knew that even she couldn't protect herself all the time.

So when the food comes I grab a piece of paper and pen from a desk the hotel had given us and write a note.

 _Good Morning,_

 _I have gone out for a while. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. Go ahead and eat some food and maybe even watch TV. Do what ever you want, but keep the curtains closed and don't open the door to anyone._

 _See you soon,_

 _Nyk_

Before heading out I put the note on the table with all the food and grab a coat to leave. Time to buy Roselyn, some new clothes.

* * *

 **Rosetta's Pov**

 _He runs and runs and runs. But no matter how fast he runs he can't seem to out run the enemy. I want to scream out to him, but nothing works. It's like two hands are wrapped over my mouth, preventing me to do anything but watch._

 _The enemy has a knife, and it glints in the darkness. And when the enemy catches up to him he jabs the boy with the knife, and the glint is gone. Covered by blood. And it blends in with the rest of the darkness, just like the boy. And the enemy. And me._

 _And the only thing I could think was..._

 _No! Not Nyk!_

I sit up in bed with a jolt. Usually dreams are a place where a person can escape to. A place where it is safe. Not for me.

"Nyk? Nyk?" I call out. I get no response. The room is bright and I turn towards the alarm clock. It's already nine in the morning, where could he possibly be?

I wipe the bead of sweat off my forehead and trudge to the main room.

I notice at the table is a lot of food and a note. I read the note and smile a little. I can't believe Nyk remembered my favorite foods for breakfast. I notice the two different kinds of milk, one strawberry and one chocolate. I set the chocolate one aside and take a sip out of the strawberry one. I seem to remember what the note said and hurried to the curtains and quickly shut them.

I laugh slightly. Nyk always loved chocolate milk. His mom made him drink one a day in order to play outside with his brothers. Oh, how I missed my punk.

 _Ugh! No, Rosetta! Don't fall in love with him again! Remember what happened the first time!_

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

After an hour of shopping I come back with some training clothes for both me and Rosetta. I remembered her size so it wasn't to hard to pick something for her to wear. It didn't look like she grew much in the past years.

I notice some of the food has been eaten and so was the strawberry milk. But the chocolate milk seemed un-touched. I laughed to myself.

I heard in Rosetta's room a guitar being played so I slowly walked over to her open door and leaned on the wall. Rosetta's back was toward me as she laid on the floor playing a few chords.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." I say, and she flinched. I pull my head back and laugh. She grabs a pillow off her bed and throws it at my head. "I miss your feisty-ness."

"Bet you did." she replies sarcastically. She looks at all the bags in my hands and lifts her eyebrows in confusion.

"These are training clothes. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"I already know how to fight." she complains.

"Well, I'm going to teach you some tricks." I say. After a few minutes of pleading she gives in and takes her bag of clothes from me and goes to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

 **Rosetta's POV**

I can't believe this. I'm looking in the mirror at what Duncan bought me and cringe. I'm wearing a black sports bra that ends right underneath my chest and black yoga pants that grip to my legs. With it my hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and I had some black tennis shoes.

I can't believe he expects me to wear this. Though I do look good, it is still really uncomfortable. I might've worn something like this when I was a teenager but not now! I'm a grown women for goodness sakes! But I was still going to wear it, no use in trying to get out of this.

I walk out and see Nyk wearing black basketball shorts a black t-shirt that clung to his abs and some black tennis shoes. In his hands were two water bottles. He holds one out to me and I take it.

"Looking good." he says.

"Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes and walk out the door.

 ***Later on in the day***

After a couple of hours I'm exhausted. Nyk had me go on an hour run up and down a damn and after that he took me to a gym, so I could lift weights. Then he took me to a ring and taught me a few moves on how to beat up a random stranger if he ever tried to either rape or kidnap me.

"Nyk, why do I need this?" I complain. I was drenched with sweat and wanted to go home.

"Because you do." was all he said as he went back to my training.

 ***At Nine O'Clock***

I finally got to go home and take a shower and eat some food. It was a long hard day and I was in a very crappy mood. My muscles ached and I was thirsty (and hungry). But after I got a lot of water and food in my system, and took a shower, I felt way better! I mean, I still ached but at least I wasn't sweaty.

I went into my room and was about to go to bed when I turned on the TV and saw that a re-run of Glee was on. I couldn't help but watch.

Glee was one of my guilty pleasures. Not many people knew I watched it except Nyk. Too bad he thought it was a crappy show, but I loved it. I felt a very strong connection to the characters-mostly Rachel- and how Glee is always dealing with problems that society faces today.

Right off the bat I knew it was the Madonna episode. I loved that episode. And I continued to watch it all the way through while Nyk was taking a shower. Soon he came in and sat on the bed with me.

"Why do you watch this show?" he asks.

"Because I like it." I say blandly, not really into the conversation.

"Why?" he asks again.

"Does there have to be a reason why?" The part where Rachel and Finn sing "Open your heart/Borderline" was coming up.

"Yes."

I ignore his response and sing a-long with the show.

 _Something in the way you love me won't let me be_

I hear Duncan laugh next to me.

 _I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

I get off the bed and start to dance around

 _Stop playing with my heart finish what you start_

 _When you make my love come down_

 _If you want me let me know_

 _Baby let is show_

 _Honey don't you fool around_

I turn in a circle and when I face Nyk again I see him singing along too.

 _ **Don't try to resist me**_

I knew for a fact that Nyk knew this song. His mom also loved to watch Glee and whenever we where at his house and a Glee episode was playing we would watch it together. I also had some of the CDs and would play it in the car. I guess with all of this together he learned a few things.

 _ **Open your heart to me**_

 _ **Baby I'll hold the lock and you hold the key**_

I decided to sing with him

 **Open your heart to me darling**

 **I'll give you love if you**

 **You hold the key**

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The end comes near and I sit in front of Nyk on the bed.

 **Open your heart with the key!**

I start to giggle and fall onto the bed, my face looking at the fan on the ceiling.

"Go out on a date with me."

* * *

 **Nyk's Pov**

Why did I just say that? Oh, she is going to think I'm a creep. But she surprises me by saying, "Sure."


	27. Rebuilt a Relationship

**Rosetta's Pov**

I agreed to go on a date with Nyk. Not because I'm starting to have feelings for him. No not at all! At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself... I agreed to it because I need to have some fun. Everything that has happened lately has been giving me so much stress. So a good break from it all-even if it's only a few hours- is good.

I was so busy thinking about what the date was going to be that I forgot that I didn't have anything to wear. Literally nothing. I have been wearing the same clothes since I got kidnapped. It's not like I knew I was going to be taken from my house and packed a luggage in advance.

After a long time of thinking I decide to go out and buy something to wear. We had to have been safe here, seeing as no one has made a move to take me. Even if they did, I'm a strong girl.

I walk outside to tell Nyk that I'm going but see him on the couch asleep. I laugh to myself and write a note telling him I'm out so he won't freak out.

And in about ten minutes I find myself in a Forever 21 store looking through tops.

Nothing seemed to be good enough. I mentally judge every item of clothing as I scan through.

 _Too pink. Too yellow. Too much fabric. Not enough fabric. Too many patterns. Too plain. Ugly. Would never wear. I'm not a teenager anymore, which means I shouldn't dress like one. Too short. Too long. Ugh!_

I settle on a dark orange tank top and a leather jacket with black skinny jeans. Maybe if I dress totally unlike myself I won't get spotted. I go over to the shoes department and pick out black converse in my size and go to the cash register.

"Hello!" the teenage girl greets me with a smile on her face. She seemed really preppy, almost like me when I was younger. Except nicer.

The girl had long light brown hair-almost blonde- and warm brown eyes with a little tan. She seemed like she was on the cheerleading team, and got straight A's, had a perfect boyfriend, and a lot of friends. She seemed like the typical high school girl. I envied her. Why was it so easy for me to judge her anyways? By the time I responded back I already had her whole life figured out. I need to learn to be less judgemental.

"Hi." I smile back. She rings up my items and puts my things in a bag.

"You going on a date?" she asks curiously.

"You could say that."

"Have fun!" she shrieks as she waves me goodbye. I wave back.

While walking back to the hotel it occupied to me why I disliked her at first. She reminded me of Mona. Same perky attitude. Same friendly smile. Same tender voice. Same happiness that always got on my nerves because I knew I would never have that.

Maybe that's why I'm so judgemental. I blame my own problems on everyone around me.

When I get back to the hotel room there is a note over mine.

 _Hello Roselyn,_

 _We both like to makes notes a lot, don't we? Well, I just wanted to let you know I went out to do a few things. Be ready, because when I get back we are going on our date. Can't wait to see you!_

 _-Nyk_

I don't know how long since he's been gone so I go to the bathroom to get ready. I slip on the clothes and look in the mirror. I looked alright. Nothing fancy. It wasn't as fun getting ready, because I had no make-up or accessories, not like I was going to wear them anyways.

I pull out a brush the hotel gives and brush through my hair. It naturally has a wave so I leave it like it is. I brush my teeth do everything else I need to do to make me look and smell decent and wait in the main room.

I strum my fingers on the guitar and start to sing quietly to myself to make time pass.

 _I lay in bed_

 _Can't seem to leave your side_

 _Your pillows wet_

 _From all these tears I've cried_

 _I won't say goodbye_

 _If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

 _And I, I can't come alive_

 _I want the room to take me under_

 _Cause I can't help but wonder_

 _What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

 _These four walls and me..._

The door behind me opens and I hear Nyk say, "I leave you only and you start to sing depressing songs. What am I going to do with you?"

"Lock me up in a basement..." I reply back with no emotion in my voice. He gets what I mean and doesn't talk for awhile. I hear the door open again and he calls to me.

"Come on, we have a date to get to."

*Outside*

"Oh heck no, Nyk!" I protest as he drags me outside. Right in the middle of the parking lot is a black jet bike with two helmets on it.

"Come on." he pleads.

"Oh no no no no no!" I shake my head each time I say no.

"Then how are we going to get there?"

"Walk!"

"It's too far!"

"But-" I start to say but he puts his hand over my mouth. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Get on." I roll my eyes and grab for the smaller helmet and put it over my head. Nyk gets on before me and I slip on after him. I don't want to but I have to put my hands around his waist. I can almost see his smirk.

When he starts the engine I shriek and hold on tighter. I can hear his laughter over the roar of the motorcycle. It over powers it and makes me feel small.

"Shut up!" I yell in his ear. He continues to laugh, but quieter and drives off.

* * *

 **Nyk's POV**

When the motorcycle comes to a stop Rosetta quickly gets off.

"That was terrible!" she shrieks.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Yes it was!"

"No..."

"I almost died!" she screams. So maybe I went off the road a couple times to scare her...

"But you didn't." I point out.

"Whatever." she says as she rolls her eyes. She turns around and sees the place I picked out for our date. She gasps and turns to me. "Nyk!"

Right in front of us is a big carnival, filled with cotton candy machines and rides.

"I picked good didn't I?" I smirk, I already know I did. I just want her to say it. But instead of saying it out loud she nods.

She grabs my wrist and drags me toward the entrance.

* * *

 ***A couple of hours later***

Me and Rosetta had a fun time at the carnival and it was getting dark. We already had cotton candy, hot dogs, soda, soft pretzels, and candy apples too eat. We already went on all the rides and screamed at the top of our lungs. And we already played all the games and I won Rosetta so many prizes we had to get a big bag that could fit a human body in it, to put all the prizes in.

We decided to save the best for last. The ferris wheel.

We handed the shocked carnival worker our huge bag and hopped into the seat.

"Well this was fun." Rosetta says.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you." I smile at her and she gives me a little smile back. The corners of her lips lift up a bit. It's not even a real smile but it's the thought that counts.

"It's funny because we are always hanging out with each other. All the time." she lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah..." I say. I'm about to say more but the ride stopped and it was time to get off. I pick up the bag and we are about to head off when I realize something.

"How are we going to bring these to the hotel?" I ask.

"Oh that's right. We took a motorcycle here... How about I just keep one and give the rest to some children that are walking around here?" she offers. I nod my head and laugh. "What?"

"Let's just hope no one thinks we are some weirdo's."

So for the next fifteen minutes we walk around giving out stuffed animals to little kids. Rosetta decides to keep a pink and white unicorn with a gold horn.

"It's so fluffy!" she whispers/yells and I laugh. I have been laughing a lot. But I don't mind.

We hope onto the motorcycle and head off, the unicorn in the middle of me and Rosetta as she clings to me.


	28. Love Story

**Author Note: This Chapter and a few others will takes place after Chapter 10**

* * *

It was almost summertime, but our favorite couple had to pass one more obstacle before summer freedom: end of the year exams. For Rosetta, it seemed grades came easy to her. For Nyk, he wanted to keep his straight A's he's always had, but he never ceased to stress himself out about every subject he'd be facing. Currently, he was looking at his French study guide and he looked like his head would explode, mumbling to himself. Rosetta blinked and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nyk, you need to take a break."

Nyk shook his head, not acknowledging that Rosetta was trying to talk to him. "No. I need to keep studying because I'll fail this exam if I don't."

Rosetta sighed and closed her Spanish book. "You haven't gotten one A minus yet since you started Star High, so don't doubt yourself now. You-"

"Stop lecturing me, please." Nyk attempted not to snap at his sweet girlfriend of over 9 months. "Let's just study."

Rosetta pitied him. "I'm taking a break. I'm going to run to the store a few blocks away from here." She said, putting on her sneakers. "Do you want anything?"

"Don't go by yourself." Nyk forced himself to look up from his book. "There are always weirdoes hanging out by that store."

"Then go with me." Rosetta grinned at him.

Unfortunately, Nyk wasn't in the amused mood. "Rosetta, you don't need anything from the store."

Rosetta lost her smile and then sighed heavily. "You know what? You're in a bad mood, so I'm just going to leave." With that, she began packing her books into her backpack.

Nyk stood up from his bed. "No, wait, Rosetta!" He said before Rosetta started zipping up her backpack. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't want to fail."

Rosetta dropped her bag onto the floor and put both of her tiny hands on his face, smiling. "You will never fail. You never have, so you won't start that trend now." She took his hand. "Let's go take a break. You'll feel much better once you get some coffee in you."

Nyk rubbed his lips together and then gave in. "Alright."

As he started putting his boots on, Rosetta rubbed his back. "Nyk, just remember this: you'll never fail…because I'm holding your hand every step of the way and I won't let you fall backwards." Rosetta kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll only help you push forward."

Nyk sat back up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the greatest girlfriend in the whole world. Have I told you that lately?"

Rosetta giggled. "Only every day, but I still love hearing it."

Nyk just laughed and stood to his feet, taking her hand and leaving his empty bedroom.

* * *

Nyk was nervous as he sat in his French class as his teacher explained what they should or shouldn't do. He had 2 number 2 pencils out in front of him, sharpened and ready to go. He had an hour and 20 minutes to take this long 15 page exam on a language he didn't really care for. He studied so much for it, but he went to sleep early the night before and woke up early today, eating a well-balanced breakfast. He wasn't able to see Rosetta before this though, so he felt a little lighthearted.

 _Knock, knock_

His teacher opened the door and let Azalea in. She gave Nyk a grin before facing the teacher. "This is a note for Nyk Sarasa." He gave it to the teacher.

His teacher raised an eyebrow. "A note, you say?" she opened the folded note and let out a little smile. She looked to Azalea. "I'll give it to him."

Azalea chuckled as she left. "Thanks."

Nyk looked curious as his teacher put the small note on his desk. "Read it quickly, Mr. Sarasa." And she went back to the front.

Nyk opened it and saw his girlfriend's beautiful cursive handwriting.

 _Hey, Nyk!_

 _Sorry I couldn't meet up with you before your class, but my mom had a flat tire._

 _As I was walking to school, I was worried about you. I happened to see a shiny, lonely gold penny in the middle of the sidewalk I was walking on. It was right in front of me. I picked it up and thought of you._

 _So here you go! It's a lucky penny! YOUR lucky penny! I hope it helps you…or maybe just knowing it came from me (your number one fan) will help too?_

 _Good luck and remember I'm thinking of you!_

 _Sincerely, Rosetta :)_

Taped at the bottom as the same penny Rosetta had described in her note. Nyk had butterflies once again, but quickly wrapped the note up again and stuck in his pocket when the teacher began passing out the tests.

He felt so much better now thanks to his angelic girlfriend.

* * *

Rosetta hummed as she was cleaning out her locker a couple days later, when someone slid next to her and leaned against her neighbor's locker. "Well, hello there, beautiful." Diddy Kong said in a wannabe smooth voice.

Rosetta sighed. "Hi, Diddy."

"I don't see Nyk around."

"He's checking his grades."

"Ah, yes." Diddy inched a bit closer, which made Rosetta uncomfortable. "Since he's too busy, I say we go grab some coffee."

"I don't like coffee."

Diddy raised an eyebrow. "You don't like coffee? Everybody likes coffee!"

Rosetta shrugged. "I don't."

Diddy blinked. "Wow…maybe Topper was right about you."

"Do you mind repeating that, Diddy?" Nyk's angry voice said from behind the curly haired boy.

Diddy jumped off the locker and stood before Nyk, covering Rosetta away from Nyk's view. "I was saying how much I think Rosetta is a wonderful person with a _unique_ head."

Nyk rolled his eyes. "I heard what you said the first time. Don't talk to Rosetta that way."

Diddy slammed his fist against the locker. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away.

Nyk walked up to Rosetta, who smiled brightly to him. "Well? What'd your grades say?"

Nyk suddenly burst into a large grin and picked Rosetta up, swinging her in the air with glee. "A plus! A plus!"

Rosetta wrapped her arms around him as he held her up. "Oh, Nyk, I knew you could do it! The penny worked!"

Nyk shook his head. "No, Rosetta…you worked."


	29. Star Family's Reunion

Rosetta was antsy in her seat on a one-way flight plane next to her boyfriend, who looked amused at her nervousness. "Rosetta."

Rosetta pouted as she tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, but I'm so anxious!"

"I really couldn't tell." Nyk teased her sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him in return. "Your family is going to adore you, I swear."

"Don't swear."

He rolled his eyes. "My bad." He sighed when she started fiddling with her fingers, since she does that when she's worried. "Rosetta, your parents love you, right?" She nodded. "Then the rest of my family will as well."

"What if they hate my hair?" Rosetta asked in a squeak. "Oh, I knew I should've put it back to my natural hair color before I left!"

"Don't change your hair color." Nyk chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders as she cuddled up to him. "They're going to fall in love with you."

Rosetta sighed deeply. "Promise?"

"I promise." Nyk kissed her head. "We should be landing soon."

"In that case…" Rosetta jumped out of her seat. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" She said as she skipped to the lavatories.

* * *

Nyk laughed to himself. He loved that crazy girl.

"Rosetta."

"Hmm?"

"You're breaking my hand."

Rosetta gasped as she released Beck's hand as it turned back to its original color, since it was drained of blood from her grasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Rosalina chuckled from her spot on the other side of Madison, patting Rosetta's knee. "Sweetheart, don't be so nervous. You're a cutie-pie. Our extended family will think so much of you, I can tell you that much."

Rosetta gave her mother a smile. "Thank you for saying that."

Mario, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the taxi looked over his shoulder to Rosetta. "Dear, don't worry about a thing. If anyone even thinks something bad about you, I'll take care of it."

Rosetta laughed as Nyk and her mother shook their head at his words.

Soon the taxi parked in front of a sandy shore with a large beach house only feet away from the bright blue sea. Even Nyk's eyes widened. "I didn't know they made mansions on the beach." Rosetta giggled. Nyk opened the door on his side as did everyone else and he took Rosetta's hand, helping her out. Rosetta breathed in the ocean air. Nyk kissed her cheek. "We're in paradise together." He told her with a gentle tone.

Rosetta gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes, we are."

"MARIO!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden yell. Mario, smiled almost immediately. "Tanooki!" An man who looked just like Mario's father, only have a racoon tail, came up and gave Mario a huge hug. "How's my older brother?"

Tanooki patted Mario's back quite harshly. "I've been great! How's your life over there in high-class Sunset Heights?"

"Pretty perfect." Both men laughed. "Tanooki, I want you to meet Rosetta's boyfriend of 10 months, Nyk Sarasa." Mario motioned to Nyk, who gave Rosetta's uncle a little wave.

"Whoa, Roselyn, you know how to pick them, don't ya?" Tanooki came up and gave Nyk's hand a gentleman-like handshake. "Tanooki Mario."

Nyk smiled as Tanooki released his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Rosetta's mother, Rosalina, came up to the group. "Let's grab our things and get inside the house now, shall we?" She said, as her husband took her suitcase for her. Nyk immediately picked up his and Rosetta's bags.

"That's a good boyfriend right there." She patted Nyk's head. "I raised you well." Nyk rolled his eyes and walked with Rosetta into the house. Once they made it in, Rosetta almost stopped breathing at the amount of people inside. "Hello, family!"

After everyone greeted Rosetta's parents, Mario and Rosalina came over to Rosetta, who gave a wave, and Nyk who looked sick. "Everyone, listen up!" Mario called out. "We would LOVE for you to meet, Nyk Sarasa! Rosetta's boyfriend of 9 months! Get to know him because he's just a sweetie-pie!"

Suddenly everyone came up and wanted to know more about Nyk, asking him about himself, his hair, his school, his singing voice…poor Rosetta thought she'd never get to touch her boyfriend the whole summer.

Nyk and Rosetta sat together at the large dining table in a separate room, as everyone sat down. Nyk met everyone already. This was Rosetta's father side of the family, so it was his 3 brothers and their families, along with Rosetta's grandparents. Each brother, except Rosetta's father, had 2 kids, so there were 5 little kids total running around everywhere, but one teenage boy, who hated the whole reunion. One child loved Nyk so much, she was glued to the redhead's hip.

"Come on, Penelope, let me just sit with my boyfriend." Rosetta begged the small 4 year old tanooki/koopa hybrid, but the girl just spit in Rosetta's face. "Such an angel." Rosetta growled out.

Nyk smiled as Penelope sat on his lap. "Rosetta, be nice."

"She's hogging you."

"She's 4."

"You're my boyfriend!"

"She's 4!" Nyk snapped quietly.

"Nyk has a point there, cuz." Pauline came up and sat next to Rosetta with a plate full of food. "She's 4."

Rosetta stared at the 21 year old. "Pauline, just staring at you makes me depressed. Do you have to dress in all black?"

Pauline raised an eyebrow underneath her long black hair. "Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"I just said I did." Rosetta countered.

"Can you braid my hair before we go to bed, Nyk?" Penelope asked as she ate a piece of the dinner roll off the plate she and Nyk shared.

Nyk smiled as he took a drink of his water. "I sure can."

Rosetta's jaw dropped. "Nyk, we said we'd go for a walk on the beach."

"Oh, but Rosetta, your cousin wants me to braid her hair." Nyk patted Rosetta's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't work. "Tomorrow night."

Rosetta chuckled. "Didn't I tell you my family would love you?"

Nyk leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Yes, you did. I should've listened."

"Roselyn!"

Rosetta sighed. "Must everyone here call me by my full name?" She grumbled. "Hi, Uncle Luigi."

"So Roselyn, Nyk…when's the wedding?"

As Nyk blushed and bit her lip, Rosetta groaned and slapped her face with the palm of her hands, wanting to crawl under a rock and rot there.


	30. Stick Around

About a month later, Nyk and Rosetta were having the time of their lives at the Summer-Long Star Family Reunion in Bubblaine. Of course, the kids and Nyk cliqued almost immediately, so Rosetta lost time with him to her young cousins. Currently, everyone was chilling out on the beach, like they did almost every day. Today, though, Nyk was allowed to lay on the beach next to Rosetta, while the children played in the water and the adults were on the deck, barbecuing.

Rosetta leaned her head on Nyk's chest as they watched the kids play. "They are so adorable."

"Does it make you miss Skyler?" Nyk smirked.

"Not a chance." Rosetta giggled and then looked up to her boyfriend. "Thank you for being here with me and my family, Nyk. I'm having so much fun spending time with you."

Nyk kissed her forehead. "I feel the exact same way. I don't think I'd be able to imagine it any other way, to be honest. I'm glad you're here and I'm happy your family adores me. I'm pretty sure they love you more than me."

"Aw, Nyk, no one can replace you in my heart." Rosetta smiled. "You're unforgettable and irreplaceable."

"So are you." Nyk tapped her nose gently.

"Roselyn! Nyk!"

"I demand everyone call me by my name, which is Rosetta!" Rosetta snapped, looking up at her other uncle running up to them. Nyk laughed. "What do you need, Waluigi?"

"We heard you two sing!"

"And?" Rosetta raised an eyebrow. "Point?"

Waluigi looked back at the awaiting adults on the deck and then back at the two teenagers. "We want you to show us what you can do. Sing for us tonight."

Nyk's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

Nyk strapped on his electric guitar as Rosetta adjusted her microphone stand. The whole Star family was seated or standing in front of them as they were on the deck, with the fire going. "This song is called "Stick Around"." Rosetta said into the microphone and then smiled nervously to Nyk, who gave her an encouraging wink.

He started playing his guitar. " _ **There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized.  
So sure I'm just about to fall for you  
But you don't even try and catch me, so I..."**_

Rosetta came in. " _ **I pick myself up, I pick myself up.  
Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not.  
I'm gonna take my time, but…"**_

" _ **Don't leave cause there's something about me and you."**_ They both sang together with smiles. " _ **You gotta stick around, stick around around.  
Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's  
Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around."**_

Nyk rocked out a bit on his guitar as Rosetta swayed to the beat. Nyk put his mouth to the microphone again. " _ **Any other guy would fall at your feet  
They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me.  
I've always been the kind to think things out.  
And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about.  
So I…"**_

Rosetta came in again. " _ **I make my mind up, I make my mind up.  
But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush.  
I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so.  
Wait a minute…"**_

" _ **Till I got you all figured out**_." Nyk and Rosetta couldn't, but laugh a little out of silliness. " _ **You gotta stick around, stick around, around.  
Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if its  
Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around."**_

Nyk suddenly went faster on his guitar _ **. "**_ _ **Take a look, take a breath.  
Take a chance on everything I've said.  
Take your heart. And take your time.  
And maybe one day you'll be mine.  
Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Woah)  
Yeah!"**_

Rosetta sang out and smiled to Nyk, who seemed to be trying to catch his breath. " _ **You gotta stick around, sick around, round.  
Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if its.  
Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
Stick around, stick around, round.  
Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if its.  
Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around."**_

Nyk slowed down a bit as he and Rosetta stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people on earth. " _ **There you come with your big brown eyes and I'm  
So sure you've got me mesmerized.  
Sick around."**_

As they finished, Rosetta's whole family cheered and whistled, asking for an encore. Rosetta giggled as she leaned into Nyk's hold. Nyk couldn't stop smiling with pride.

* * *

Nyk and Rosetta walked hand in hand down the breezy beach as the moon was shining over them and the waters were dark blue with the large waves in the distance a hint of white. Rosetta had a light sweater on with a pair of short-shorts and her hair down. Nyk was in a relaxed pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and sandals. His hair was a mess, of course. Nyk smiled to his girlfriend, who was staring aimlessly out into the water. He kissed her hand and that brought her attention back to reality. "This has been the best month ever, Rosetta."

Rosetta stopped him from walking anymore and smiled up at him. "Same here, Nyk."

"I had fun singing up there too." Nyk looked in deep thought. "It was like our voices…"

"Matched." Rosetta finished for him, staring into his eyes. "I felt that too."

Nyk leaned down a bit, but remembered it would be her first kiss. Rosetta looked to him pleadingly as she tugged his shirt a bit to pull him down. "Are you sure, Rosetta?" He asked in a whisper, wanting only her to be happy and have no regrets.

Rosetta nodded. "Yes…I want you to be my first kiss, Nyk."

With that answer from her, Nyk leaned down and gently connected their lips together. They couldn't tell you how long they stood there, enjoying the moment of a lifetime and taking in the bliss, but they could tell you that it was the most memorable kiss in history.


	31. Feel The Love Tonight

Nyk and Rosetta were seriously in the most relaxed kingdom alive. Rosetta was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her, dressed in a pair of work-out sweats, a white tank-top, and comfy socks, while reading a interesting, large magazine. Nyk was laying down on the same couch, but his head was laying comfortable on Rosetta's lap. He was also in comfortable sweats, a t-shirt, and he had his reading glasses on as he read the book that was over his head he was holding up with his hands. They had been in that position for a good two hours and weren't moving till the end of the day…or at least, that's what they planned on.

Rosetta's mom came in and giggled. "Don't you two look cozy?"

Rosetta put the magazine aside to smile at her mother while Nyk put his book on his chest and took of his glasses. "It's such a calm day to relax." Rosetta said, motioning to the large open window that was bringing in a light breeze of ocean air. "This place is truly paradise." She absentmindedly started running her fingers through Nyk's hair gently, which made him feel even more relaxed.

"I agree." Rosalina walked up to them. "We are only going to be here for a few more days. Why don't you two go have a day all to yourselves?"

Nyk thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Rosetta nodded in agreement.

"And I have an idea of what you two can do." Rosalina smiled. "There's a boat rental place a few miles down the beach. Go down there and rent a little boat. Not anything huge, just a little fishing boat. It's perfect for a romantic date." She took something out of her pocket and put in on Rosetta's face. "Enjoy." With a pat on Nyk's head, Rosalina left the room again.

Rosetta took off the 100 dollar bill her mom gave her. "I swear they spoil me."

Nyk scowled lightly at her. "Don't swear."

Rosetta strained herself from rolling her eyes. "My apologies." She suddenly grinned.

Nyk raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He grabbed her hand gently. "Please keep running your fingers through my hair for another…10 minutes? It's the best feeling in the whole flippin' world." He said with a pouting face and Rosetta laughed, but did what he requested. He sighed. "Paradise."

* * *

Nyk and Rosetta walked in the boat rental hut, hand in hand, and looked around the place. "Ooh, this place is interesting." Rosetta commented.

"Well, hey, there." Two teenage boys came from the back room with both sets of eyes on Rosetta…well, mostly Rosetta's butt. Nyk glared to them. He hated it when people disrespected girls like that. "What can we do for you?"

Nyk left Rosetta to look at pictures and walked up to them, not letting down his angry expression. "My girlfriend and I want to rent a small fishing boat. Just for a couple of hours."

"Hm." One guy kept checking out Rosetta as she bent down to look at something on a bottom shelf and her pale blue baby-doll shirt rose up and her hip-hugger jean shorts lowered a little bit. "How long you two been together, eh?" He asked as his buddy rung up the rental price.

Nyk clenched his fists in the pockets of his tan khaki shorts. "11 months and 1 week." He said sharply. He wasn't possessive or overprotective of Rosetta, but Lord knows, when someone disrespects her, physically and emotionally, he's not going to stand back and watch. Not his girl.

"Really now?" The guy smirked to Nyk as he began walking over to Rosetta. "See something down there you're interested in?" He leaned down a bit, almost putting a hand close to the place Rosetta's skin was revealed on her back.

Nyk wasn't having it. "Don't you-"

Rosetta was still oblivious to the guys' tension in the room and shook her head. "No, just looking." She said sweetly, as she maneuvered away from the guy's closeness and walked over to Nyk, wrapping her arms around one of his. He leaned over and kissed her head. "Are we done yet? I really want to go on the ocean now." She asked like a child, who was pouting because she wanted more tokens to play games at Chuck E. Cheese.

"Just about, babe." Nyk said, glaring to the guy behind them, but glad his girlfriend was too naiveto see what was happening. He knew she'd be horrified if some stranger was about to put his hand up her shirt.

The other guy came from the counter and sighed, giving up. "We'll go grab the boat. Just wait here." And two guys left.

Rosetta leaned her head on Nyk's arm. "They were kind of weird."

"Tell me about it." Nyk grumbled, but let it go and gave her a smile. "Have I told you that you're the most beautiful girl on the planet?"

Rosetta giggled and looked up at him. "Yes…but I still love hearing it." She went on her tippy toes and kissed his lips gently, touching the side of his cheek softly with her gentle touch Nyk wanted to always melt in. Once Rosetta released his lips and went back to her usual height, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same, smiling with pride towards her. "Can you believe in three weeks, we'll be together for one official year?"

"I believe it." Rosetta rested his chin on her head and took in her scent of her soft red hair, which had a smell of roses.

* * *

 _ **There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away**_

Rosetta leaned against Nyk's hold on the small fishers boat as watched the sunset and the moon rise, the stars coming out to shine and the sky go from light blue to a dark navy. "This is so beautiful." Rosetta said, almost in awe.

Nyk rested his chin on her head as her back was against his chest, with his arms around her waist and her hands rested comfortable on his. "You're so beautiful." He whispered with only the emotion of love in his voice.

 _ **An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you**_

Rosetta could've cried at the amount of passion she felt. She never thought she feel so in love and loved in general. Her whole life she's had to live up to harsh expectations that she almost never met. With Nyk, there were no expectations. He never expected anything in return because he wanted to give her everything and more, because for some reason that was still unknown to her…he adored her.

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far**_

Nyk never thought he'd get a perfect girl like Rosetta. He'd thought he'd end up with a pretty model with a stuck up personality that'd he'd have to deal with, but that's how he thought life went. You didn't fall in love, but love just came after you were with someone for so long. The moment he heard Rosetta's voice and saw her in person, he felt something so foreign in his heart and gut, which was happiness, flutter, and shyness. He was almost speechless at her beauty and sweet attitude. It was her innocence and smile that he fell in love with. Heck, it was her in general that made her the one.

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**_

Soon it was getting a bit late and Nyk paddled them back over to shore. They were told just to leave the boat next to the rental hut and that's it. Once Nyk came back to Rosetta, she was still peering out onto the calm navy blue waters of the ocean. It was a dark night and the only light they had was the bright shine of the moon that seemed to just shine on them and nothing else.

Nyk put a hand on her shoulder and as she turned to face him, he took her hands into his. He put her hands on his shoulders and he rested his hands on her waist. Without music, they danced slowly together, not caring about anything else, but one another.

 _ **There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn**_

Rosetta looked up at him after a few minutes and Nyk immediately leaned down and kissed her lips with passion and emotion. She put her hands on either side of his face as he placed his hands on her wrists, but soon moved his hands onto her back to push her closer. It was like they were afraid if they broke the contact, they'd never see each other again, or everything they've experienced the past year was just a dream that would never happen.

 _ **There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours**_

Once they broke the kiss, they spent the next few minutes just staring into each other's eyes with some sort of questioning look. One of them was going to have to say it eventually, right?

"Nyk?"

"Yes, Rosetta?"

She bit her lip before going on. "Do you…do you love me?"

When he didn't answer, she was teary eyed and took in a sharp breath of pain and sorrow. She ruined everything, didn't she?

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far**_

"Rosetta?"

She shook her head with tears suddenly leaving her eyes. "No…" Her voice cracked.

"Rosetta, look at me." Nyk demanded in a quiet voice. He put a finger under her chin and forced her gently to look up to him. When she did, he saw nothing, but pain and hurt in her eyes, which broke his heart to see. "Rosetta…"

"Nyk…do you love me?" Rosetta asked again, needing a straight answer.

Nyk leaned down so their foreheads were touching and noses connecting. She rubbed her nose against his and he held her close. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Rosetta sobbed out of happiness and sighed deeply, leaning onto him. "Oh, Nyk…I love you too."

Nyk kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Rosetta, I couldn't live without you even if I tried. You are the only one for me."

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**_

Rosetta put her hand on his cheek again and stared deeply into his eyes, and he took that as a sign to lean down to kiss her, so he did just that.

If you asked Nyk what his favorite vacation of all time was, he'd say the summer reunion with Rosetta and his family before sophomore year, which is the summer he and Rosetta confessed their love for each other.


	32. Christmas Vacation Part 1

Rosalina, Mario, Madison, and Nyk were sound asleep, until they heard loud Christmas music, Rosetta and Heaven's beautiful singing, downstairs. They all groaned. "Whyyyyyyy?" Once they freshened up a bit, they all came out of their rooms at the same time, and walked down the large staircase, listening to Rosetta and Heaven as they were getting closer to the kitchen. They could smell the delicious scent of breakfast. They passed the dining table, which was all set up for five people to sit and eat. Orange juice was already in a jug in the middle of the settings.

Madison stared in amazement. "Nyk, you're girlfriend is perfect."

Nyk nodded. "Tell me something I don't already know."

" _ **Oh, we wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas!"**_

" _ **AHHH-OOOOOOOOOHH!"**_

" _ **We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"**_

" _ **AHHH-OOOOHH!"**_

Nyk and the gang walked in on Rosetta and Heaven (in her Luma form) dancing around on the tile floor, Rosetta in her socks to slip and slide around. She couldn't stop giggling as Sleepy as on his two back legs, spinning around in circles with her, as he sported his pale blue thermal pajamas. The others looked to each other and shrugged. Why not? They went in the kitchen, surprising the two musical singers, and danced with them.

Nyk danced with Rosetta, as Mario boogied out with Rosalina. Heaven and Madison were on their own, dancing wildly. When the music stopped, they were out of breath and laughing. Rosetta picked Heaven up in her arms. "Good morning, everyone!"

" _That was Fun!"_

Nyk kissed her head and patted Heaven. "Good morning to you, my beautiful angel."

Rosetta squeaked. "I was hoping the music and Heaven's laughing would wake you up! Breakfast is ready!" She motioned to the large tray of pancakes, large bowl of eggs, medium size tray of bacon and sausage links, and freshly made blueberry muffins.

Nyk'e eyes were wide. He was DEFINITELY going to marry her one day!

Rosalina's jaw dropped. "Oh, nevermind! Please, make breakfast today!"

Mario shook his head. "No, no, me! I'll always show thanks for your cooking!"

Nyk laughed. "Back off, guys, I saw her first!"

Madison smacked them all on the head. "Shut up and grab the plates, take them to the table!"

After eating Rosetta's delicious meal, they all did the dishes and cleaned up. "We should head out and go snowboarding and skiing!" Rosetta suggested in a happy tone.

Rosalina nodded, holding her hands on her hips. "Yeah. Let's do some ice skating while we're at it."

Mario, Nyk, and Madison gulped. "Can you guys just be easy on us? It's our first time, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rosalina shrugged them off. "Let's just get ready."

…

After Rosetta had an emotional goodbye with Heaven, the gang left the house and walked to the shed that was much bigger than the one with wood. Rosalina and Mario motioned to the snowmobiles that had holders on the end for snowboards and skis. "We're taking these?" Nyk asked in disbelief.

Rosetta nodded. "Yup. Don't worry. My Mom and I know how to drive these."

"I'm worried." Madison, Mario and Nyk said at the same time.

"Get over it." Rosalina said harshly as Rosetta burst out into laughter. "Let's load up the snowboards and skis already."

So they loaded them up and sat on the snow mobiles. Mario and Madison snuggled up behind Rosalina, who growled at them to watch where they were touch. Nyk wrapped his arms around Rosetta's as she turned on the mobile.

"Ready, Mom?" She asked with a grin.

Rosalina smirked. "Round one for this winter trip! I'll win this time!"

"I beat you almost every time last year!" Rosetta called back to her. "There will be no change!"

The three of them gulped. "Wait, wait, you guys aren't going to race, are you?" Madison asked in fear.

Rosalina revved up the engine to heat it up. "Shut up and hold on!"

Rosetta giggled, but revved up the engine as well. Nyk leaned his head on her back, a bit fearful. "Ready!"

Rosalina smirked. "Set!"

"GO!" Both girls screamed as they speeded out of the large shed and onto the snowy path.

They were tied for now. Rosalina growled. "You're going down, Rosalyn!"

"Eat my dust, Mom!" Rosetta laughed out. Then she coughed. "Nyk, Nyk! Too tight! Too Tight!"

Nyk immediately loosened his hold a little. "Sorry, babe!"

Madison turned pale. "I feel sick!"

"Just a few more minutes, loser!" Rosalina yelled back to them. "Suck it up!"

Mario's heart was racing. "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…" He mumbled over and over, closing his eyes.

The girls went over a small hump and bounced back onto the snow, the boys screaming. The girls were laughing though, still tied. Suddenly, Rosetta somehow passed Rosalina and giggled.

"Can't beat me!"

"Not so fast!" Rosalina growled, revving up and taking a scary turn around Rosetta. "Not this time, Rosetta!"

Rosetta bit her lip as they saw a bunch of trees coming up. "Here we go!"

Nyk couldn't stop the whimper. "Oh my god!"

Madison looked like she was going to be sick. "No, no, no!"

Mario had his face dug into Rosalina's back. "HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY STICKIN' PLACE!"

Rosalina snickered. "Let's do this!"

It went so fast for them as Rosetta and Rosalina zoomed past every tree, dodging them like they had done this a hundred times before…which they had. For a second, Mario and Madison saw their lives flash before their eyes when Rosalina skid a little to make a sharp turn and almost hit a tree, but they made it in time. Rosetta swerved harshly when she dodged a fallen over tree that was hidden within the snow, but she saw it in time. Soon they came to a large opening and slowly came to a stop.

First one out was Madison. "I'M ALIVE!" He yelled as he jumped face first into the snow.

Mario panted as he let go of Rosalina and sat back. "I think I had a heart attack, but my attack was too scared, so it went away." Rosalina laughed at that.

Nyk was trying to catch his breath. "Rosetta…you are so lucky I love you." He told her in a threatening tone.

Rosetta turned her head back a little and pecked his lips. "I know."

* * *

Rosetta buckled Nyk's feet in the holders of the snowboard tight. "Okay, so remember what you just were taught." She told him. "But you catch on to everything quickly, so you'll be perfectly fine."

"Well, of course." Nyk smiled. "With you as my teacher, I'll understand everything."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Rosetta hooked herself into her own snowboard and looked to the others. "Ready?"

Rosalina strapped herself in. "Just about. Madison wouldn't stop falling over when I was buckling up her feet."

Madison pouted. "Excuse me for being dizzy!"

"You're not excused." Rosalina said simply.

Rosetta giggled. "How about you, Dad?"

"I'm still recovering from that crazy ride over here, but…I'll make it through." Mario said, smiling to Rosetta.

Rosalina stood up. "Okay, just make it to the bottom down there. Not that hard."

"It is their first time, Mom." Rosetta smiled. "It's bound to be hard. Skiing was a disaster for them…and skiing is much easier than snowboarding!"

"Think of it this way…" Nyk said. "Mario and I know how to surf easily and it's similar to snowboarding. Madison on the other hand is screwed."

Madison shrugged. "It's the truth."

Rosetta laughed. "We'll help you, Sis. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Madison blushed. "Thanks, Sis."

"Okay, Rosetta, let's show them how to do this." Rosalina hoped around to her side that she is comfortable on. "I'll go first."

Rosetta squeaked. "I'll go second!"

"And we'll fall on our faces last." Mario nodded. "Easy enough."

So Rosalina hopped off the hill and seemed to glide back and forth with ease down the hill. Soon she hit the bottom and stopped herself by skidding. She looked back up. "Go, Rosetta! Go, Rosetta! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" She cheered.

Rosetta giggled.

"Is your mom always like this on vacations?" Nyk asked.

Rosetta nodded. "When she has no worries, pressure, or fears, she is. My mother feels freedom right now. I'm so happy for her." She jumped around and was about to go. "See you guys at the bottom!" She then hopped off and zoomed down, a bit faster than Rosalina. Unfortunately, she lost balance when she skidded to stop and fell on her butt. She and Rosalina were laughing so hard. Jade was already out of her feet holders on the board and went to help Rosetta up. "Fail?"

"Totally." Rosalina looked up. "What's up with you guys up there? Scared?"

"Pssh, heck no!" Mario said, still in a nervous tone. "We…we have this in the bag! Just…just…not rushing the fun of this!"

"Uh-huh." Rosalina sighed as Rosetta finished unbuckling her feet. "Hurry up already!"

Mario took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"Godspeed." Madison said, as Nyk gave him an encouraging nod.

Mario jumped off. "Here goes my life!" He yelled as he was swerving with trouble, getting a little nervous. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He hit a rock of some sort and fell over onto his face. He stayed still. "Ow…"

Rosalina and Rosetta went to help him. Rosalina carried the board down while Rosetta helped her father up and down the hill.

Nyk groaned. "Why did we agree to do this?"

"Because we're idiots." Madison sighed. "Here's for the money!" He yelled as he hopped down.

Nyk raised an eyebrow. "What money?"

Madison amazing was doing well until she remembered she had to stop. She began panicking and then skidded way too early and flipped over and fell on her back, groaning in agony. "Not…cool…"

After helping her, Rosetta looked to Nyk. "Come on, Nyk! You can do it!"

Nyk sighed, wanting to make his girlfriend proud of him. He took a deep breath, and turned around, jumping down. "Crap!" He yelled as he also was doing well until he made it to stop. He skidded and fell onto his butt. Thankfully nothing else happened, but he felt tons of cold snow in his jacket. "COLD! COLD!"

* * *

Rosetta put a warm throw blanket on top of Nyk as he, Mario, and Madison, immediately changed into warmer clothes and laid down on the couches in the living room. They were recovering from the terrifying ride down to the hill, the falls they faced while ice skiing, skiing, and snowboarding, and then the even scarier race home. The race home was a bit more bump and scary from what they recalled.

Rosalina and Heaven (human form) was in the kitchen, making everyone a nice bowl of soup to get them warmed up, even though Heaven could care less about if they were cold or not. Rosetta asked her nicely if she could, so she gave in and did so.

Everyone sat up and ate, only Rosetta was feeding Nyk his soup. Nyk, for some reason, for the sorest out of everyone, so he could barely get up. Once everyone watched a movie, Rosalina and Rosetta helped the others into their rooms and went into the kitchen again. They grabbed the first aid kit. "I can't believe we helped the them before even tending to our sores, Rosetta." Rosalina grumbled, taking out the ointments and bandages. "Dang, my ankle is killing me."

Rosetta nodded. "My wrist feels weird."

"Let's just put some stuff on them to make sure the cuts won't get infected and bandage them up so we don't move them weird." Rosalina said in an exhausted tone. "We'll just tell the others we don't want to do anything tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Rosetta said, rubbing some alcohol on her wrist. "Owwww…"

* * *

 **This chapter's question:** _If you only had 24 hours to live, what ONE thing would you do?_ (It can be logical or illogical – just a short answer that has some heart and effort to it.)


	33. Christmas Vacation Part 2

Rosetta put the last of the scrambled eggs on a plate and hummed. "Everything is done!" She squealed. She decided today to put the plates of food already on the dining table so they wouldn't have to lift a finger. Once that was done, she skipped to the kitchen again, where Heaven was sleeping on a soft blanket on the stool. "Heaven!" She tickled him, which made him jump up. "Ready to sing them awake?"

" _Yes!"_

Rosetta found a song and giggled. "The chorus is certainly going to wake them up!" She pressed play.

 _ **I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home**_

 _ **I jump out**_  
 _ **Of my skin**_  
 _ **When he picks**_  
 _ **Up the phone**_

 _ **Why can't I tell**_  
 _ **If he's looking at me?**_  
 _ **Should I give him a smile?**_  
 _ **Should I get up and leave?**_

 _ **I know it's strange**_  
 _ **I don't know what I'm thinking**_  
 _ **But is it wrong**_  
 _ **If I see him this weekend?**_

 _ **I really hope**_  
 _ **I can get him alone**_  
 _ **I just don't, don't want her to know…"**_

Rosetta stopped dancing around and picked Heaven up and put her on the floor so she can dance, knowing the chorus was about to come on and definitely wake the others up.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB**_

 _ **BFB  
My best friend's brother**_

 _ **My best friend's brother!"**_

" _ **YEAH**_ _ **! YEAH! YEAH! AHHH-OOOHHH!"**_ Heaven sang with Rosetta as she floats ,and dancing with her.

Rosetta laughed, trying to sing with the song through Heaven's singing.

" _ **I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel**_  
 _ **Like he might**_  
 _ **Make a move**_  
 _ **Is this all in my head?**_  
 _ **I don't know what to do**_

 _ **I know it's strange**_  
 _ **I don't know what he's thinking**_  
 _ **But is it wrong**_  
 _ **If I see him this weekend?**_

 _ **I really hope**_  
 _ **I can get him alone**_  
 _ **I just don't, don't want her to know!"**_

" _ **AAAHHH-OOOHHHH! BARK! BARK! AHHHH-OOOH!"**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **By best friend's brother is the one for me!**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah-"**_

Rosetta and Heaven were suddenly met with silence as they both looked over to the iPod player. Rosalina stood there, running her hands through her messy hair, but one hand on the "pause" button. "Okay, Honey…we get it. You're our new alarm clock." She groaned. "It's flippin' 8am. We had to get up this early?"

Rosetta giggled, as she saw the exhausted three boys come in, yawning. "Come on, guys! Get into the holiday spirit! I was up at 5am!"

Rosalina and the others' eyes widened. "5 AM?"

"Why?" Nyk asked in disbelief.

Rosetta smiled. "Eat your breakfast and then Heaven and I will show you what we did!"

"I'm kind of fearful to find out." Madison said as they all went into the dining room.

…

Rosetta made everyone put their coats and snow boots on once again, but said they weren't going anywhere. They all walked outside and Rosetta motioned for them to stand in front of the house. So they did, standing around her, and gasped. Rosetta squeaked with Heaven in her arms. "Well? Do you guys like it?"

"Holy…"

"Crap…"

"Rosetta…"

"Incredible." Nyk breathed out the last one. "You went on the roof by yourself?"

Rosetta shrugged, still admiring her work. She apparently brought the decorations out from the shed, putting the Christmas figures and lights up. The roof wasn't exactly easy to get to, so they were a bit worried about how she went up there. Around them on the ground were a few figures as well. "Sort of. Heaven was with me, but she was in my coat because it was a bit cold for her."

" _I love you, Rosetta!"_

"Bonding time for Heaven and I!" Rosetta giggled, giving the Luma Princess a kiss on the head.

Nyk was about to scold her for doing such dangerous things without anyone with her, but he sighed and gave up. It's done and over with. What's done is done, as he would put it. Rosalina, Mario, and Madison looked to do the same thing. She was alive and safe.

Rosetta suddenly shivered. "Okay, I'm cold!" And she began running inside.

"Rosie…our daughter is officially an angel…because she has to have wings to get the heck up there with so many huge statue decorations and putting the lights up ALL BY HERSELF!" Mario said, still in deep shock. "That's just amazing."

Rosalina even smiled a little. "Just now realizing that, Honey."

* * *

Nyk, Rosalina, and Heaven decided to go on a walk, just the three of them, while Rosalina and the others were getting the wood onto the campfire and trying to start it. Rosetta and Nyk were hand in hand as they were both in heavy coat, Rosalina in her fur coat again, and they both had cute earmuffs on. Rosalina put Heaven's snowsuit on again with her's warm boots, but he had a scarf around his neck and earmuffs on as well. He was actually walking around on his thin leash, sniffing around, marking his territory ever now and then.

Rosetta would constantly gasped or squeal at something she saw or something that amazed her. Nyk would love the time he was spending with her.

Suddenly Nyk saw something and brought Rosetta to a halt. She was about to ask him why, but she silently gasped at where we was pointing to. Nyk picked up Heaven so she can see what was happening.

Before them was a flawless deer with her baby fawn next to her. It seemed they were searching for some food. The couple didn't know how long they stood there, just watching the two creatures, but when they ran away, they snapped back into reality.

"Oh, Nyk. Weren't they beautiful?" Rosetta asked as they began walking again.

Nyk put Heaven down, keeping a grip on the leash still. "Yes, they were. I've never seen such a sight."

"The woods surprise us a lot." Rosetta told him. "Every time Skyler and I come here, there's always something new and shocking we see. It's unpredictable in the snowy mountains, you know? Quite fun and exciting." She sighed. "That's why I love coming here. Everything is always on the move. Nothing stands still. It's nice for a change once and a good while."

Nyk kissed her cheek. "I don't ever want us to change though."

Rosetta smiled brightly at him. "Me neither!"

* * *

It was dark now and everyone was sitting around the large campfire they had created. Rosetta had brought out the graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hersey's chocolate bars with some sticks she cleaned a little. Madison was excited for the snack, but stared in wonder when Rosalina and Rosetta put the marshmallows on sticks, put them in the fire to get gooey and then stuff them in between two chocolate squares and they both were sandwiched by the graham crackers. They made one for all of the others and they fell in love with it, so they made some themselves.

Rosetta brought out some hot chocolate after a while, everyone enjoying some.

Nyk put Heaven in his warm pajamas, but wrapped her up tightly in the warmest blanket around. Like a parent to an infant, Nyk held the Luma Princess in his arms like he was caring for a baby. Rosetta fed Nyk his smores.

"Okay." Rosalina said as everyone was comfortable against the logs around them. "Ready for Ghost Stories?" She asked with a smirk.

Madison paled. "Um…I'm actually pretty tired, so-"

"Shut up, Honey." Rosalina threatened and Madison cowered. "Allow me to start off."

"Oh god." Madison gulped.

Nyk held Heaven with one arm and wrapped his other one around Rosetta, who cuddled up to him. Mario leaned back on one of the logs lazily. Madison brought her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth in fear.

Rosalina sat cross-legged, ready to scar them for life. "Okay…A married couple was going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them."

Nyk groaned. "I can see where this one is going."

Rosalina growled at him, but shrugged it off, continuing. "Anyways, the babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the phone rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the phone rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"." Rosalina smirked towards Madison's shaking figure. "Click." She says. "He hung up."

Madison whimpered. "Good."

"At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the phone rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end." Rosalina said in a creepy voice. "Mr. Murphy?" The girl asked, but the caller hangs up again. She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company." A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.

"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."

Madison was hyperventilating. "Because he is watching you!" She said in fright, startling everyone.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, but went on. "So the dispatcher says, "Have you seen him?" She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says.

"Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?" "Peach." The babysitter answers. "Okay, Peach, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?" "Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call."

Mario was shaking. "Aw, man, not another call!"

Rosalina smirked. "Oh yes, Mario…another call. The voice of the man came back. "It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?" "Can you see me?" she asks, panicking. "Yes," he says after a long pause."

Madison squeaked in fright. Rosetta did too, burying her face in Nyk's shirt.

Rosalina tried not to laugh at them. "The babysitter says into the phone, "Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?" "No." He says. "Then what do you want?" she asks. Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me."

"Oh my god!" Madison says with wide eyes.

Rosalina looks to him. "She slams the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent. "Peach, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!"

Rosetta was almost in tears, shaking. Nyk tried to rub her back to comfort her, but he was getting a bit nervous too.

"She races to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Mario repeats over and over, almost covering his eyes.

"She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered." Rosalina went silent as her friends were recovering. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Rosetta, Mario, and Madison screamed. Even Heaven screamed in Nyk's arms. Nyk blinked, since he doesn't get scared like that.

Rosalina was laughing. "You should've seen your faces!"

Nyk rolled his eyes. "I think that's enough stories for one night."

* * *

Rosalina, Madison, and Mario went straight to bed after they came back inside. They were a bit exhausted from the day, even though they all didn't do that much. Nyk and Rosetta decided to have another warm cup of hot coco on the front porch. They dressed warmly and brought out a few blankets with them. Rosetta cuddled up into Nyk's hold. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Nyk looked down to her and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

"That story scared me." Rosetta said, shivering at the memory. "But…I'm not that frightened."

"Really?"

"Nope." Rosetta smiled. "Because you're my protector. You'll protect me, right?"

Nyk held her close, putting his head on hers. "You can always count on me to be there, Rosetta. Nobody will ever hurt you."

Rosetta sighed. "Good. I just feel so safe with you."

"Good. I'm glad." He chuckled. Nyk grabbed his phone and entered the iPod section. "I have an idea." He told her as he pressed play on something. Some music came on and Rosetta gasped. Nyk stood up and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Rosetta jumped up and accepted the gesture. "Of course." She said softly as he brought her close to him.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun  
**_

Rosetta and Nyk laughed as they swayed together to the music.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air  
**_

Nyk twirled Rosetta around, she squealed as he did so.

 _ **What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh  
**_

Losing balance, Rosetta collided with Nyk, but they laughed it off.

 _ **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock, yeah**_

Nyk quickly pecked her lips when she looked up at him.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**_  
 _ **Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**_  
 _ **Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun**_  
 _ **Now, the jingle hop has begun**_

Nyk twirled her again, making her laugh harder.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist**_  
 _ **Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**_  
 _ **Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square**_  
 _ **In the frosty air**_

Nyk suddenly surprised her by dipping her and bringing her back up seconds later. She had wide eyes, but giggled.

 _ **What a bright time, it's the right time**_  
 _ **To rock the night away**_  
 _ **Jingle bell time is a swell time**_  
 _ **To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh**_

Nyk picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him as he swung her with him. She squealed as he did so and he laughed.

 _ **Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet**_  
 _ **Jingle around the clock**_  
 _ **Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet**_  
 _ **That's the jingle bell rock, jingle rock**_  
 _ **Jingle bell rock, rock, rock**_

The music stopped so Nyk put Rosetta back down and she was trying to catch her breath, as was he. "Oh my goodness, that was so fun!" Rosetta told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, staring down into her eyes. "You are a man of many surprises, Nyk Sarasa."

"Yeah, well, you're the girl of my dreams, Miss Star." He said softly, kissing her lips after.


	34. Christmas Vacation Part 3

Rosetta and Heaven were sleeping soundly on Rosetta's warm bed in her room. She was a bit exhausted since she caught a small cold the past couple of days. It wasn't surprising to anyone. She was the one who was outside the most. Nyk had her take some cold medicine the night before so she knocked out till around 9am…which is when she heard it.

 _ **It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

 _"FIVE MORE MINUTES!_ _FIVE MORE MINUTES_ _!"_ Heaven snapped awake, screaming at the loud music downstairs.

It startled Rosetta so much that she fell off the bed, harshly. "Ow…"

 _ **With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap- happiest season of all**_

Rosetta scoffed as she struggled to stand up. "It's not a happy season currently today." She said, sounding a bit foggy. She grabbed a tissue and blew her runny nose.

 _ **There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago**_

Rosetta whimpered. "Noooo…let me sleep…" She crawled back into bed as Heaven snuggled up to her.

 _ **It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

Rosetta growled as she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it on top of her head. Even Heaven was getting annoyed and forced herself under the pillow with her.

 _ **There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

Rosetta fought against the pounding in her head. "Make…it…stop…"

 _ **There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago**_

Heaven even growled out of annoyance.

"I fully feel your pain there, Heaven." Rosetta mumbled.

 _ **It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time**_

"Ughh…"

 _ **It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the yearrrrr!**_

Rosetta screamed in agony as she threw the pillow across the room. "ALRIGHT! I'M UP!"

 _"STOP! STOP!"_

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

As everyone made themselves some waffles and other such, Rosetta settled on fruit to help calm her stomach. The house rattled every now and then. "This blizzard is really starting to freak me out." Mario commented, a mouth full of syrup covered waffle. "Thank goodness we're going home tomorrow and it won't scare me as much."

"You're such a wimp." Rosalina said, cutting up her waffles like it was her favorite thing to do.

"I am not a wimp." Mario growled. "I just don't feel comfortable with the house shaking every time a huge gust of wind flies by!"

Rosetta groaned, putting one hand to her head. "Stop yelling, Dad. Doesn't help the pounding in my head."

Rosalina looked concerned. "Honey, you're worrying me." She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "You're burning up."

"Tell me about it." Rosetta grumbled. She sighed. "I'm not hungry, guys. I need to go back to sleep."

"Let me get you some more cough syrup and then you can go back to bed." Nyk stood up and went to the kitchen in a hurry.

Rosetta was looking ready to pass out, so Rosalina held her steady. "Come on, Rose, let's get you up the stairs." Rosalina said in a comforting voice. She kneeled down in front of her daughter and Rosetta wrapped her arms around Rosalina's neck, giving the small girl a piggy back ride up the stairs. "Great way to end our vacation, huh?" Rosalina chuckled, trying to make conversation with her ill daughter.

Rosetta sighed. "I'm sorry I'm ruining everyone's fun."

"Nah, it's all good." Rosalina said, glad Rosetta didn't shut her bedroom door. "The blizzard is holding everyone inside."

"Okay." Rosetta said weakly and Rosalina set her on the bed. Rosetta curled up in the bed comforter as Nyk walked in with the bottle of grape cough syrup. Rosalina patted Rosetta's head. "Thank you, Mom."

"Welcome. Just get better." Rosalina smirked before walking out. "You're not pretty when you're sick."

Rosetta glared. "Not nice!" Her voice cracked though, sounding raspy.

Rosalina rolled her eyes and left.

Nyk sat on the side of Rosetta's bed, his eyes filled with worry. He took a spoon and poured some of the syrup on there. "Let's give you two spoonfuls this time. Maybe you can sleep off this…whatever you have." He said, trying to convince himself more than her. Rosetta nodded and took the medicine as he gave it to her. "That's my girl." He said as he screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it on the side of her nightstand, along with the spoon. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I hope you'll be better by the time we go home tomorrow."

Rosetta nodded weakly. "Me too."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He leaned back up. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"In this blizzard?"

"We'll be fine." Nyk smiled. "Just a walk around."

Rosetta sighed. "Okay. Take care of my baby girl. You stay safe too."

"Yeah." Nyk stood up, heading towards the door, but looked back. "Hey, Rosetta?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still beautiful."

* * *

Nyk was shivering against the sharp winds when he was about a mile away from the cabin. The winds were getting harsh and now Heaven was whimpering. Nyk grabbed him. "I gotcha, Heaven!" He yelled over the winds. He decided it'd be safe to head back. He tried to see where he was going, but soon he saw the decorated mailbox that was barely keeping still through the blizzard. Suddenly he heard something crack. He looked up and saw something happen in the snow towards the top of the mountain. Snow looked to be building up and suddenly was coming down quickly. Nyk gasped. "Avalanche!" He yelled, running towards the screen door. It was hard, but he forced it open.

Once he ran inside the house, he shut the door with force and saw Rosalina, Mario, and Madison near the staircase. Rosalina looked terrified. "Avalanche! We need to get to the basement!" She pointed towards the basement door by the stairs.

"You guys go!" Nyk yelled, passing them. "Rosetta and I will be there in a second! Here! Take Heaven!" He handed the terrified Luma to Madison and ran up. His heart was racing as he heard the windows breaking because of the amount of force the winds were creating. He heard Rosetta scream and struggled to open her door, but soon did. Rosetta was on her bed, staring in terror at her shatter windows and glass door towards the balcony. "ROSETTA!"

Rosetta looked to him, her hair going crazy in the wind. Nyk could easily tell her cheeks were red and she was feeling weaker than before. "Nyk!" She then coughed.

He ran to her and picked her up hastily, running back to the door. He tried to go down the stairs, but the rapid amounts of snow must've already slammed into the house, sending him and Rosetta flying across the hallway. Nyk grabbed Rosetta, rushing her down the stairs harshly and immediately zoomed into the basement and shut the door behind him when a loud crash and shatters were heard upstairs. Rosetta and him fell to the bottom, but soon cradled each other.

Soon it was over and silence was what filled the air.

A flashlight shown on the terrified couple. Rosalina gulped. "Are you two alright? Rosetta?"

Rosetta coughed, but nodded. "I think so…"

Nyk immediately stood up, bringing Rosetta with him. He held her close to him. "That was so unexpected. What could've caused that?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I don't know. Many things I guess. It's never happened here before though."

Mario sighed. "Let's just go see what damage has been done. Maybe we can clean it up before that taxi van gets here in the morning tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went up.

Rosetta had to lean onto Myk and he held her up, considering her world was spinning in circles.

Glass was broken everywhere, but it shocked them to find out what happened. "Oh no!" Rosalina yelped as she realized what was going on. All the windows were shielded by heavy icy snow. She ran to the door, but unfortunately, all they could see was solid icy snow. She banged against it, but nothing worked. It wasn't completely ice, but it wasn't soft snow either. "NO!"

Nyk had Rosetta sit on the stairs and Madison handed Heaven to her. "Let's go check upstairs." He told Madison and they both ran up quickly. They split up and checked every room, but all of them were the same as the front door…iced in.

Madison panicked. "We're dead! We're goners!"

Nyk grabbed the collar of Madison's shirt. "No! Don't think that way!" He yelled. "We have to find a way out of here!"

"Nyk! We are trapped in this house through ice! ICE! We have only a little food to last us maybe a couple of days! Rosetta's sick and getting worse! She needs medical attention! It is so cold and only bound to get colder with no protection from the cold! So tell me how we're going to get out of here!" Madison pushed him off, almost in tears. "HOW?"

Nyk gulped, running his hands through his hair. "I…I…I don't know."


	35. Christmas Vacation Part 4

It had been 2 days since they were snowed in and nothing changed. The ice wasn't melting, they couldn't even dig their way out with shovels or hammers, they couldn't start a fire in the chimney since they didn't exactly have wood, and the heater obviously wasn't going to work. The electricity was off and so was the phone line. None of the utilities worked, except for the toilet. The food was getting limited, considering they didn't have anything to heat things up.

And worst of all: Rosetta's cold turned into something violent. She was coughing constantly, unable to sleep properly. Nyk ran out of the cough syrup the day before, so nothing could comfort her now. She was burning up, but constantly cold. She said her right side was hurting most, but the kids didn't think much of that. What all that matter was that Rosetta wasn't getting any better…just worse.

They didn't want to be alone, without each other, so they took refuge the warmest part of the house, which was the basement for now. They grabbed all the blankets and sheets and mattresses they could carry down. As Rosalina and Madison went up to make everyone a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, Mario was watching the interaction between Nyk and his fragile daughter.

Rosetta whimpered. "Nyj…my…my side won't stop…hurting." She struggled to say.

Nyk looked absolutely helpless. "I know, my love. Stay strong. Someone will find us. You watch. Someone will rescue us. We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine."

Rosetta was panting in pain. "I hope so. This…this feels…bad." And she started coughing.

Mario saw Nyk struggling not to cry. "Easy girl, easy." He quickly wiped a tear away before Rosetta saw it. "You're my strong girl. You'll be alright. You need to be okay for Heaven. Heaven needs her mommy." Nyk smiled, motioning to the luma laying next to Rosetta's head. "And…I need you too."

Rosetta forced a smile. "Just keep…praying."

Nyk bit his lip till it bled. "I am. Trust me, baby, I am." His voice cracked.

Mario had to step out of the room, unable to handle the amount of devastation that was in the room.

* * *

Rosalina was done spraying Rosetta's hair down with water so she could put her hair in a ponytail. Rosetta sighed as Jade brushed her hair gently. "Thanks, Mama."

Rosalina rubbed her lips together, wishing Rosetta's voice didn't sound so weak. "No prob." She sighed heavily. "Don't worry about a thing, Rosetta. Nyk, Mario, and Madison are doing something to make sure someone who passes by with a helicopter notices the object. They'll rescue us. You'll get to a doctor."

"Let's hope so." Rosetta winced at the continuous pain in her side. "I don't think I'll last much longer with the sharp pains in my side. It's starting to feel unbearable."

"Well, bear with it." Rosalina threatened. "You need to be strong for me. For Beck. For father and sister. For even Polari's stupid daughter."

"She's not stupid."

"It doesn't matter." Rosalina stayed in her serious tone. "You're going to be fine. You hear?"

Rosetta nodded after Rosalina finished with her hair. "I hear you. I'm trying."

The others came back down to the basement. "Well…we made a signal." Nyk said, sitting on his bed next to Rosetta's.

Rosetta laid back down as Rosalina stayed next to her. "How?"

"We used random hangers in the house, wire one, and made them all connect together. We grabbed a few big towels and superglue them onto the wires towards the top. We made it long enough so it's go a few yards above the chimney and let it stay there. The towels are bright colored." Nyk looked over at Rosetta, who was flinching in pain. "Let's pray to God they find us soon."

* * *

"AHH!" Rosetta screamed, holding onto Nyk's arm. "Nyk! Help me!" She yelled in absolute pain.

Nyk let his tears go. "I can't do anything! God, I feel so helpless!" He sobbed. "I don't know how to help you!"

Rosetta usually would try and comfort him, but the pain in her side was unbearable and so sharp, it felt like a knife was cutting through, slowly.

He heard footsteps rush down the stairs into the basement and looked up at Mario's relieved face. "People are here! They're getting us out with bulldozers!"

Nyk sighed in relief. "Thank God!" He hoisted Rosetta into his arms as Mario ran over and grabbed Heaven. "Did you hear that, Rosetta? We're saved!"

Rosetta just screamed into his shirt, gripping the material with her fists.

After a few minutes, they could see a bit more light coming through, meaning they were getting closer. "Almost there, babygirl!" Nyk said, as she was getting weak in his arms. "Rosetta?"

Rosetta's breathing was getting shallow. "Nyk…the pain…too much." And soon went limp.

"NO!" He yelled, startling everyone around him.

Rosalina saw her daughter's unconscious form in Nyk's arms and freaked. She ran over to the door and screamed. "HURRY! WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! HELP US! HURRY! SHE'S DYING! HURRY! HURRY!" After a few minutes, they backed away from the door as the ice slowly shattered to the ground and Nyk was the first one out.

Nyk ran up to a safety worker. "Help her! HELP HER!"

He pointed towards the helicopter coming down. "That's the medical chopper! Here! I'll take you to them!" He motioned for Nyk to follow him. Rosalina and the others stayed behind to talk to the rescue team. "She's unconscious!" The safety worker helping Nyk out yelled as the helicopter nurses came out. "Get her to the hospital, ASAP!"

"I have to go with her!" Nyk said in desperation.

"No, I'm sorry, son!" The nurse shook his head after taking Rosetta from him and putting her in the helicopter on a gurney. "You have to go with the rescue chopper if you're not hurt!"

Nyk's eyes widened dangerously. "NO!" He tried to go, but the safety guard held him back. "NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO WITH HER! PLEASE!" He screamed out. The medical chopper started flying up and up, going in a random direction, out of Nyk's sight. "ROSETTA!"

* * *

Rosetta moaned as she woke up from unconsciousness and felt a stab of pain in her side. "Ow…" She put her hands there out of instinct, but gasped in pain when she felt stitches. "Ow!" She felt a hand go on her head and another one on one of her hands. She looked up and saw Nyk's exhausted face staring back at her. "Nyk? What happened? Were we rescued?"

Nyk nodded. "Yup."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"A few hours, that's all." Nyk gulped. "Your parents are on the way."

Rosetta looked around. "Where's Heaven? My Mom? My Dad? Madison? Are they alright?"

Nyk sighed. "They're all perfectly fine and safe. Don't worry about them or anything. Just rest and recover. You need it."

Rosetta sighed. "I know."

"It was appendicitis." Nyk whispered. "You're appendix was erupting, but unfortunately, since we couldn't get you medical attention in time, it burst." He paled. "Rosetta…if we weren't rescued…you would've…you would've…" Nyk kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Rosetta smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry this vacation went bad. I shouldn't have pressured you to go with us. My Mom thought it'd be fun. But it turned into a nightmare." She said grimly.

"Everything else about the trip was amazing and fun-filling." Nyk told her. "The only nightmare was…almost…losing you."

"Well, I'm here and not going anywhere." Rosetta reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too much to leave you behind."

"Anywhere you go, I go." Nyk told her, thinking the same thing she was. "Because we'll be together forever."

"And no one will ever keep us apart." Rosetta said sweetly. "Do you feel better?"

Nyk shrugged. "I guess. I'm still a bit shaken up." He laid down next to her when Rosetta made room for him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch the wound. Rosetta wrapped her arms around his neck, but ran her hand through his hair. "I love your touch, Rosetta." He whispered into the crook of her neck. "And even though I said I'm your protector…I feel so safe in your arms right now."

"You'll always be safe with me, Nyk." Rosetta hummed. "I know something that will make you feel better…and it will comfort your nerves." She kissed his forehead.

 _ **"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_

 _ **Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow.**_

 _ **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
 _ **With every Christmas card I write,**_  
 _ **"May your days be merry and bright,**_  
 _ **And may all your Christmases be white".**_

 _ **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
 _ **Just like the ones I used to know.**_  
 _ **Where the tree-tops glisten,**_  
 _ **And children listen**_  
 _ **To hear sleighbells in the snow.**_

 _ **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
 _ **With every Christmas card I write,**_  
 _ **"May your days be merry and bright,**_  
 _ **And may all your Christmases be white"."**_

Rosetta stopped slowly and then looked down at Nyk's innocent sleeping face, as he was breathing softly against her neck, looking absolutely comfortable and safe in her arms. She leaned her head onto his and continued to play with his hair until she fell asleep as well. And that's how her parents found them, which they thought was adorable…

…so they took a picture.


	36. Crazy Girl

**Author Note: This Chapter is Dedication to My Friend on Wattpad: Reaper_Angels, she is currently dealing depression.**

* * *

Nyk was growing quite concerned. _ **  
**_

It was Saturday and he hadn't seen his girlfriend since she left early from school the day before without saying goodbye to him, since they were in class at the time she left. He tried texting her, calling her, and such, but nothing from his girlfriend of a year. What happened? Was she alright? Her parents were going out of town this weekend. What if-

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in!" He called, pretending he was really studying a script for a play he and Rosetta had the lead roles in- which definitely made Rosetta's father satisfied. He looked up at his bedroom door and saw Tanooki and Madison walk in. "What's up?"

"My Sister hasn't been answering my phone calls or text messages or IM's or-"

"I get it." Nyk stopped her as he stood from his bed. "So are we heading over there?"

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Duh."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Star's home, Nyk went to knock on the door.

 _Knock, knock_

After a minute, they didn't hear anything, so they tried again.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

Nyk banged louder.

"OW! SKYLER, GET OFF ME!"

The three friends went into alarm as they heard Rosetta's cry of pain. "Rosetta!" Nyk began banging on the front door again, but this time in desperation. "ROSETTA!"

"SKYLER, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!"

"NO! NO! HELP ME!"

"LET GO OF MY FOOT!"

"AHHH!"

Madison shoved Nyk away. "Enough of this!" She snarled as she used her key to unlock the front door and she walked in first.

Tanooki shook his head. "It worries me how she learned how to do that." He muttered to Beck as they walked in after. "Rosetta?"

"Upstairs!" They heard her scream. Immediately they ran up and saw Skyler's bedroom door open. They went inside and Rosetta looked to be recovering from a fall while Skyler was throwing a tantrum on the floor, banging her fist and feet on the ground, face first on the carpet. "Hey, you guys!" She greeted, dusting herself off. "Hi, Nyk!" She went up to him and kissed his lips. "I've missed you!"

"Um, I missed you too, babe." He said with uncertainty. "Why is Skyler-"

"AHHH!" Skyler suddenly screamed, making everyone in the room flinch. "MY MOUTH HURTS!"

Rosetta sighed as she walked back to her. "Skyler, take your antibiotics!" She ordered. "If you don't, you'll get an infection!"

"NO!" Skyler yelled as she suddenly stood up when Rosetta took out her medication. "Don't touch me with that!"

Rosetta sighed. "Sky, please calm down."

"NO!"

Rosetta looked to her older sister. "Help me?"

Madison rolled her sleeves up. "Pleasure." She suddenly jumped on the bed and tackled Skyler to the ground. She made her sit up as she struggled out of her grasp. "Open your mouth!" She shouted as Rosetta came up with a bottle of water and the pill.

"NO!" She screamed again, trying to get Madison off. She saw Rosetta try to put the pill in her mouth, but she swung at her, but thankfully she ducked in time.

Rosetta gasped. "Did you just SWING at me?" She asked in disbelief.

Skyler pouted in Madison's strong hold. "Maybe!"

Rosetta lost it now. "TAKE THE PILL!" She screamed. The others had never seen her so frustrated.

"NO!" Rosetta took that chance to shove the pill into her mouth. "AH!" Rosetta opened the bottle of water and Madison held her head up a little and Rosetta spilled the water on her face and a few drops went into her mouth. She gargled.

Rosetta threw the empty bottle to the ground. "There!" She yelled in relief as Madison let Skyler go and the two girls backed away. Rosetta looked like a mess. "Now go lay down and the pain will go away soon!" She ordered.

"Make me!"

Madison cracked her knuckles. "Gladly."

* * *

Rosetta and the others went into her room and she immediately laid sideways on her bed and let out a groan. "This is the worst weekend ever!" She shouted into the pillow she brought over to her face.

Nyk laid down next to her, while Tanooki took a seat in one of Rosetta's bean bag chairs and Madison sat on Rosetta's desk. He wrapped an arm around her. "Rosetta, what is up with Skyler?"

Rosetta propped herself up with her elbows and looked to him. He saw her eyes full of exhaustion. "She had her wisdom teeth pulled out, so she a little out of it." She sighed. "She has NO tolerance for pain, as you can see. She's been like this since we came home yesterday! I didn't sleep AT ALL!" Rosetta picked Heaven up from the pillow and pulled her closer, sighing.

The other three looked to one another and gave a firm nod. "Rosetta, darling, put your earphones on and go to sleep." Nyk said to her, kissing her head. "We'll take care of Skyler until you're rested."

Rosetta had wide eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"

They nodded.

"Usually, I would probably object, but I'm so tired, I just don't care." Rosetta let out a small giggle. "Okay." So Rosetta put on some PJ's and put her iPod on loud in her ears after Nyk gave her a "goodnight" kiss and put the STILL sleeping luma under her arm to cuddle up with. The three friends left her in her room and shut the door.

"Now what?" Tanooki said.

Nyk shrugged. "We wait until Skyler wakes up."

"Let's drag her downstairs." Madison suddenly suggested. "I don't want her running to Rosetta's room first thing and waking her up. Usually I wouldn't be THIS nice, but Rosetta was really tired."

"I know." Nyk said, a bit of concern in his tone. "Okay, let's get her." As they went into Skyler's room, she was exactly the way Madison left her: on her bed, tied up by her feet and wrists with duck tape over her mouth. She was sound asleep. "How can we do this without waking her up?"

"He is drugged up on pain medication." Madison said bluntly. "Trust me when I say this, she's not waking up for a bomb blast."

"Madison, ever since I've met you, I've tried so hard not to trust you." Nyk smirked as Madison went red faced.

Nyk and Tanooki picked Skyler up and groaned in pain as they struggled out of her room and towards the stairs. "How can we do this without us falling down?" Tanooki strained to say from the heavy kid in his and Nyk's arms. The staircase looked a lot longer than it was when they first came up.

Nyk sighed. "Here, let me grab-" Suddenly, the boys' arms gave out and Skyler harshly fell to the ground with a loud "THUD". Nyk winced as he tip toed to Rosetta's door and opened it a crack. Rosetta stirred, but didn't wake up as she held onto Heaven. He sighed in relief as he closed it again. "It didn't wake her up."

Madison suddenly grabbed Skyler's ankles. "I have a better idea how to make this quicker."

The boys' eyes widened. "Madison, don't-"

She suddenly went down a few steps, dragging Madison with her, banging her head and body on the steps as she went. She groaned as she used her strength to keep going. "Dang, this girl needs to work out!" She growled as they kept going down.

Nyk and Tanooki blinked. "That works I guess." Tanooki shrugged and Nyk sighed as they went after her.

* * *

A few hours later, Nyk checked on Rosetta and she was still sound asleep with her music on loudly and cuddled up to Heaven, looking so innocent and smiling in her sleep. Nyk had a feeling she was dreaming of flying with her mother and all her favorite things. He couldn't resist softly kissing her lips before walking out again. Nyk jogged down the stairs and saw Madison tied the awakened Skyler to a kitchen chair with her hands behind her back. She was throwing a fit. "Now what?"

"We have to rinse her gum sockets out with salt water." Tanooki said, dreading the mission at hand. "That's so nasty." He mumbled as he showed Nyk the syringe of salt water. Nyk cringed.

"Thank God, Rosetta put her earphones on max volume." Madison said as she put her black nailed hands on the duck tape and suddenly tore it off of her sister's mouth. Even Madison winced at the sound it made.

Skyler had tears. "OWWWW!"

"Aye, shut up!" Madison snapped. "Just open your mouth!"

"NO!" Skyler growled as he kept struggling. "LET ME GO! ROSETTA! ROSETTA!"

Nyk looked to Tanooki. "Do it already!" He shouted.

"Open her mouth for me! Keep her head straight!" Andre said as he went up closer with the syringe close to Skyler's mouth. Nyk kept Skyler's head still with all his strength as Madison held his shoulders to the chair. Tanooki forced her mouth open and put the syringe into Skyler's mouth and Skyler gargled again, but at the disgusting taste. "There." Before Tanooki could remove his hand and tail, Skyler bit down. "OW! OW! OW!" Tanooki fell back, clutching his bleeding tail. "SHE BIT ME! SHE FUCKING BIT ME!"

Suddenly Madison and Nyk backed away as Skyler jumped up on the chair and did a ninja move when she jumped off the chair and her wrists came from behind her back, under her feet, and in front of her.

Nyk gulped. "This is bad! This is bad! AH!" He ducked as Skyler grabbed a jar of cookies and threw it at his head. He looked to the wall where it shattered. "This is VERY bad!"

Madison grabbed a pan and suddenly snuck up behind Skyler, slamming it harshly on Skyler's head and the 17 year old girl fell to the ground, unconscious. She shook her head, leaning against the kitchen counter. "That was a work out for the day."

* * *

Rosetta came downstairs with Heaven in one arm, still rubbing her eyes and went into the living room. She gasped. "Oh my…"

There was a makeshift bed on the floor as Skyler was sleeping soundly like an angel, sucking her thumb, under the covers in front of the fireplace that was on. Rosetta saw Madison asleep on the recliner, a blanket over her. Tanooki was on the loveseat in the corner, his feet over the armrest lazily and his blanket looked to be thrown on him. She guessed Nyk or Madison did that. She did get concerned when she saw Tanooki's tail bandaged, but shook it off. Nyk was on the couch, one arm hanging off the side and he looked like porcelain to Rosetta.

He was the only one without a blanket. Rosetta rushed back upstairs and then came back down, putting a throw blanket on top of him. She couldn't resist when she kissed his lips softly. She was about to go eat something in the kitchen, since she hadn't eaten that day either, but a hand stopped her. Nyk was smiling up at her.

"Stay." He whispered.

Rosetta gladly obliged, letting her starvation go and she laid down with Nyk, with him wrapping his arms around her lovingly. The luma laid on top of Nyk's chest, immediately falling asleep. "How did today go?" She asked, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "You all look exhausted."

Nyk sighed. "It was interesting."

Rosetta looked up at him. "I missed you."

Nyk leaned his head against hers as they both drifted off to sleep again. "I love you."


End file.
